


Novem

by sand_dollar



Category: Star Wars Episode 9 - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 47,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand_dollar/pseuds/sand_dollar
Summary: This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey neighbors! A few things: I started writing this fic as a way to pass the time because the wait for nine is a struggle and it’s very real, I apologize in advance as I work three jobs and have many other writing projects I’m working on. This project isn’t met to be time consuming for me so expect each part to be 500-1,000 words. I’ll try to update each week. Saturday or Friday. Since this story takes place moments after episode 8 it is an informed idea of what I think might happen going into nine mixed with head canon. While writing this fic I have taken into consideration the incredible meta Kill the King and take the crown: Kylo Ren, Rey, and the Usurper/Holy Mother by OHTZE. I recommend reading this meta as well as any other meta by OHTZE which can be found on her Tumblr (but given recent events she may have moved it elsewhere). Since I’m on the subject of good meta reads and in general just fun people to follow I’d also like to recommend: Scavenger’s Hoard and Who Talks First (Knights of Rant), both podcasts can be found on SoundCloud and Star Wars Connection on YouTube. If you’re finding the wait difficult these people can make it easier. I’ll be including songs for each chapter, don’t feel compelled to listen they aren’t meant to give more insight, they’re just there for fun. If there are comments or questions I’ll do my best to get back, but there’s no guarantee. You all are incredible and talented. Keeping doing what you do!  
> 

Song-hands by flatsound

The brilliant surface of Crait crashed against the angered volumes of red bleeding from the planet leaving a sight for those operating Kylo Ren’s command shuttle as it exited the atmosphere in favor of The Finalizer. A quiet exit from an otherwise short battle, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had boarded his command shuttle with little more than a second glance back to the once warzone. Those operating the command shuttle knew better than to speak to each other as their newly ordained leader took his place somewhere in the back. A student of silence rather than rage at the moment the pair of First Order Sergeants took a measured breath of calm, the monster who’d left the command shuttle had returned more akin to a man, by some miracle. In the rear Kylo Ren measured himself, as well, with a silent sigh and unnoticed gesture of his hand over the seat. A soiled calm, something eerie and unwelcomed, washed over the leader of the First Order, it was at first a comfort in the long line of pain stretching miles into his youth. A cut so deep to the line left Kylo Ren drifting unanchored, but rather than be frightened the Supreme Leader was breathing. A breath in and another one out left the man centered in way he’d only dreamed of. Not more powerful, no this feeling had little to do with power. This feeling was of something lost and regained, like a hidden treasure left to the void of space it was a miracle to have and behold again after so much time. But. Kylo Ren looked down at his hand still smoothing the place next to him, the place where he once held her, the place where her skin had met the command shuttle’s interior. But, this feeling was blemished, made blurred and saturated with something else more terrifying than even Snoke on his worst day was capable of being. Kylo Ren wasn’t in the mindset to question what that blemish might be, that annoying hair digging into a tender spot. It wasn’t time to wander in thought, Kylo Ren had several tasks ahead of him, ones involving only himself.

“Contact the Finalizer. I want my ship recovered from the Supremacy and brought to the Finalizer immediately.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Already the Supreme Leader was ticking away the many ways Hux could turn this whole thing on its head. The Supremacy had been sliced through, an act so bright in the Force not even Kylo Ren could ignore its presence, but while The Supremacy was still partially operational there were so many possibilities that could lead to Hux finding the truth of what happened behind Snoke’s closed doors. Destroy the evidence, that was step one. Kylo Ren leaned back in his seat as first sight of The Finalizer could be seen. Kylo Ren clenched his fists, he would make the order to have what’s left of The Supremacy destroyed once everyone who was alive was evacuated. Snoke’s ship would become target practice for the next generation of TIE fighters.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- Fingers by It Looks Sad.

 _We have what we need_.

Leia’s words left a surprising wake for Rey to feel both in her mind and dreams. A thick sweat had formed over the young woman’s forehead when she sat up, legs swung over the side of her bed on the Millennium Falcon. Rey wasn’t afraid of the dark, was no longer afraid of what was found there, but even with the blinking lights of the kitchen interrupting Rey’s thoughts she began to wish for the dark, or at least a place she could sleep without interruption.

“It’s not the lights.” Rey mumbled to herself while running a hand over the spot on the bed her head once rested.

Eyes closing with the hope sleep was waiting for her, Rey found her options dry up to reveal a single idea. It was night, the newfound Resistance base of Lah’mu would surely be down to a skeleton crew, meaning privacy on the planet’s moon pregnant beach. A blanket from Ahch-To wrapped around her shoulders, in preparation for Lah’mu’s cooler nights, Rey exited the ship to find the base as she’d hoped it would be. Lah’mu had provided the Resistance with an in-mountain hiding place separated from the growing sight of the First Order, not the first pick, but Leia had insisted. Rey spotted Poe tirelessly rummaging through old equipment left behind from the Empire and Rebel Alliance, he’d been doing that since they’d arrived not content with resting. Finn had pressed the man to sleep, but he’d refused and was now searching aimlessly for something that didn’t exist except within himself. Rey dipped by the pilot and stayed with the shadows left from the high ceiling of the mountain’s interior. Similar to what Crait had looked like the place chosen by the Resistance for hiding was great at concealing, even providing them with outdated equipment, but it left Rey feeling lonely. The large spaces unfilled, the broken remains of things forgotten, Rey hid away the empty feeling and instead focused on what was in front of her. She focused on survival. Outside of the mountain the green earth birthed into dark sands that mixed with gentle waters. By the time Rey reached the illuminated sea she was cooled, her skin damp with the sea’s gift, but still she dared to let her feet go for the waves. Freezing, it made her more awake, riveting in the Force she was overjoyed for the moment to be touched by something that made her feel alive. Rey’s legs began to shake, the broken lightsaber in one of her inner pockets began to weigh her down. A tear slipped away.

“A moment alone here is the beginning of peace.” Leia’s voice swayed with the waves. Rey turned to the general, her night ware covered by a long, thin cloak, but her feet were just as bare as Rey’s. Rey wiped away the tear hoping it wasn’t noticed, not out of shame, but out of question of who caused it.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update on Friday, but I'm a bit busy so I'll update today! I'll normally only post one part a week, but today I'll post a bit more.

song- i can't see you in the dark by rei brown

Kylo Ren wasted little time when his TIE silencer arrived miraculously unharmed by the sacrifice Vice Admiral Holdo had made a short time ago. With no information given to his wingmen, the exception being a short dismissal, Kylo Ren boarded his ship and set an intractable course to Naboo only to change it when out of the immediate reach of The Finalizer. He’d change it a second, third, and fourth time if only to throw off any scanners pointed in his direction; Hux would be fast, so he had to be faster. The final coordinates where entered; Sibensko. An aquatic planet holding what Kylo Ren wanted most in that moment and what he could trust only himself to retrieve; recorded evidence of what happened in Snoke’s quarters.

Kylo Ren had played the entire event over and over again in his head, looking for any detail that needed to be altered or completely removed.

“Ben.” Kylo Ren shuttered at the mention of his name within the cockpit of his ship. The voice was male, gentle, but left Kylo with the urgency of electric heat on his back. Casted into space there was nothing for what seemed like forever, just speed ahead of Kylo Ren and something to run away from behind him. He gave the voice a moment longer, but when it didn’t return he left this part of nothing behind him.

It was night on Sibensko, its water roughed and churning Kylo Ren activated the landing platform and despite the relentless wind landed his vessel with ease. Sibensko’s depths had been turned into seemingly endless contained tunnels of thieves and criminals, that was until the First Order came along. Now the planet was nearly empty save for the assigned troops sent to watch over the planet. The long hallways had been changed from a marketplace of the illegal to panels of equipment that logged everything the First Order did involving transferred information. Sibensko, among four other planets, played a game of scramble and embed as they tossed sensitive information to and from each other. One moment information from across the galaxy was sent to Sibensko and the next it was left empty as it shifted it to another place entirely, making it hard for anyone who wasn’t supposed to access the information able to do so. Kylo Ren cared little of his ship being seen, what mattered is all evidence being erased of what happened between him, Snoke, and Rey. Hux could say whatever he wanted, but if the evidence didn’t exist then there was no reason to worry. With Kylo Ren’s explicit instructions being patched through the likelihood of him being approached by a Stormtrooper was nonexistent. In the darkened tunnels Kylo Ren worked away at locating the information and found its location within minutes. A simple removal was all that was needed.

“Ben.” The voice again. Kylo Ren reached for his lightsaber and sent it pulsing, it’s red glow a fantastic threat. For the first time since arriving Kylo Ren took a deep breath. The Force brought him back to Crait, his uncle, and all the red. Kylo Ren deactivated his lightsaber unamused.

“Leave me alone, old man.” He spoke, but didn’t expect it to be heard. After all, it had been a long time since he’d been heard by anyone he once loved.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- Mountains of the Moon - Bayou

The princess assumed a regality in any place. Even now, on some beach in the middle of no-where with her nightwear on she magnified a state of peace and balance. Leia’s feet, like Rey’s, were submerged in the moon bleached waves and while skin demanded to be made warm again both women denied such comfort.

“If Maz were here she would say your gaze doesn’t match your age.” Rey smirked, but it wasn’t enough to fool Leia and maybe Rey was tired of attempting to do so. The two had spent time together on the crowded Millennium Falcon where talk was brief and always blemished with the unshaking feeling Leia knew more than what Rey was willing to say.

Rey heaved a sigh, she was tired of carrying the weight of this truth.  

“Luke always said there was the promise of light and Rey when I look at you that’s what I see. A promise of light.” Leia offered, she wasn’t going to force Rey to speak. Already for Rey the tears were coming just as salty as the sea, just as painful as the sight of the hand she forced herself not to take.

“Did you ever see the promise of Ben’s light?” Rey had to know if what she saw between herself and Ben was still possible or just a mirage, a trick.

“Ben always had the promise of light, I believe that…” There was more but Leia couldn’t bear to say it and Rey wouldn’t dare hear it. In the Force, beyond spoken words carried by the sea Rey felt a mother’s hope something far more powerful than the stuff currently fueling the downtrodden Resistance. In the heat of speaking what could never be taken back or pushed over as a mistake Rey turned from Leia, she didn’t feel much like a Jedi.

“Ben killed Snoke.” Leia’s lips parted, but only for a moment before she composed herself.

“I went to Ben thinking I could turn him. He brought me to Snoke. Snoke tortured me in the same way he tortured Ben.” Rey’s voice lightened became more wind than words. It was harder to speak of Ben than she thought it would be.

 _Breathe Rey, just breathe_. Rey said to herself. Short, concise sentences. 

“Ben killed Snoke and then we destroyed Snoke’s guard. Ben asked me to join him. He said we could bring a new order to the galaxy.” Rey’s breath hitched she caught herself before continuing.

“We didn’t fight like we did on Star Killer Base, but I wished we had. We broke the lightsaber. We both passed out, but I came to first.” Rey slouched over the memory of waking to find Ben’s body and thinking he was dead.

“I had the chance to end this. I didn’t.” Rey reached for the broken lightsaber for the hundredth time wishing it had the answers she needed. How many times had Leia seen bad odds? How many times had multiple blasters been pointed her way? How many explosions had she survived? How many people had she stood before and placed a vital ringing of hope in their ears? How could she have accomplished all of this, but now standing behind this lost Jedi the general felt lost for words.

Only meters away, but feeling like an entire galaxy was between them, Leia summoned her own experience, her brother’s wisdom, and her husband’s nerve.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- Fallen by Gert Taberner

A crimson planet once marked by a black earth and rolling avalanches of orange, but now claimed a simmering surface filled with smoke Mustafar was far from the First Order’s reach and rarely visited by anyone other than Kylo Ren or his Knights. The Supreme Leader had already sent for his knights in the furthest reaches of the galaxy, but didn’t expect them until much later. Mustafar had been a gift from the late Supreme Leader Snoke to his newest pupil Kylo Ren. While Snoke had never set foot on the planet he’d known of it and its potential to further corrupt Kylo Ren. At first the castle was an elegant gem of the past, one forged in his Grandfather’s greatest accomplishments that is his becoming Darth Vader, but now appeared to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren as another chain used by Snoke to keep him close. Still, the castle provided Kylo Ren with a headquarters, a place of reunion between him and his closest constituents, and more importantly a place Hux, if he even knew of it, wouldn’t dare approach...or would he?

Kylo Ren docked his Silencer on a descending landing pad, one that sank deep into the castle and allowed for both protection of his vessel and an added layer of security. His Silencer had specifications unknown by the First Order, those Kylo Ren had added himself after its production, ones that aided in locating enemies who posed as First Order members, but were far from it. Like a droid the Silencer was capable of analytics and communication that otherwise would be considered too much for a single vessel to have. It was as if an entire crew from a Star Destroyer were sitting with Kylo Ren in his vessel.

“Alert me to any foreign entry of the atmosphere.” Kylo commanded and exited his vessel with the data pad containing Snoke’s assassination. With a quick flick of his wrist Kylo Ren sent the data pad flying over and into the darkness below. While most of the fires had ceased on Mustafar it didn’t mean the screeching temperature was gone.

Inside the obsidian castle Kylo Ren observed a constant light, what was left of Mustafar’s flames, they illuminated the large entry way and slender cat walk extending deeper into the castle. Of the many floors and many dark secrets kept here Kylo Ren was currently interested in none of them, he only wanted his private wing. Passing by the library boasting of the Empire’s best kept secrets Kylo Ren didn’t stop to admire the double door reaching for a ceiling high above, he avoided the place he once found solace in even if it was temporary. The private wing of Kylo Ren contained most of what Darth Vader used to keep himself alive; equipment needed to keep his suit going and a giant rejuvenation chamber, but all of that was useless to Kylo Ren and only kept for his satisfaction that he was indeed the heir of the once great Lord Vader. In his room Kylo Ren sat at the end of his bed and faced a familiar table with a cherished relic. Saved from the destruction of Star Killer Base Darth Vader’s charred helmet lay facing his very much alive grandson. Far beyond a plead, so lost in his own reflection, Kylo Ren chocked when moved to speak. Crestfallen, his hands slowly reaching up to cradle his head Kylo Ren had nothing to say.

“I should be proud.” The Supreme Leader began, but stopped unable to continue. Growing frustrated Kylo Ren’s hand flew and hovered over his lightsaber, a moment longer lost in his own mind would have meant a destroyed room, but he stopped himself. Without noticing Kylo Ren tugged at the fingertips of his right hand’s glove. The fabric sliding over him was enough to make him stop and again consider what he was doing. He wanted to speak, to say something to his grandfather in hopes an answer would come to him, but the idea of seeing the only part of him that had been touched without the fervent belief that he was a monster was more comforting.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- All I really need by Kenzie May (Mahogany Session)

When it came to thinking of Ben thoughts had to be balanced; for every memory there was a current reality. Before hushing her words against the waves, Leia remembered her son as a baby; soft hair, sweet eyes, and laughter that was easily won. For the reality; Ben was now Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and either he wanted to manipulate Rey or he wanted something else...

As for young Rey she had, unnoticed to her, clenched her right hand as if something were there. The move hadn’t gone unseen by Leia and while the rivet in the Force accompanying the move was slight to be felt by the General it was like light and demanded Leia’s attention. Ben had a sensitivity about him, like marbled glass it was beautiful and breakable all at once and it followed him into adulthood, something Leia loved and feared. Kylo Ren knew of the last Jedi, knew her power, and somehow neither the Jedi nor the new Supreme Leader had been killed as a result. Destiny? Leia let the word go and thought of a final memory, that of her son before she figured out Snoke had been behind his anger and violence. Ben’s fragility had been broken leaving plenty of space for Snoke to sink deeper into Ben until the dive resulted in a resurrected Darth Vader. Ben was fragile, the break had been easy, but her son had glass piercing as a lightsaber and only after Ben left did Leia understand his internal war. Who then had it been to take down Snoke? Ben or Kylo Ren?

“You spared a life and left my son’s fate to something far greater.” Leia breathed in the salt to keep the tears away.

“You made the right decision, but you didn’t need me to tell you.” Leia smiled which made the young Jedi share the same gesture. Had Ben ever seen her smile?

“Rey, I think there might be something of importance stashed away in Artoo. Perhaps if you ask nicely you might find what I’m talking about. I would do so in privacy, however.”

Rey nodded, her hair sweeping with the wind from the ocean and catching the moonlight.

 

Rey didn’t want to wake R2-D2 from the resting port the droid was currently attached to, but perhaps the old port wasn’t sufficient to keep the droid entirely shut down or maybe the astromech sensed the need of the young woman. Artoo stirred to life with not so silent beeps and a flurry of questions.

“Wow, keep it down!” Rey kneeled closer to Artoo and while it wasn’t common for the droid to trust so willingly there was something about Rey that made it easy to give trust.

“I need your help.”

Moments later Artoo had scurried up the ramp leading to the inside of the Millennium Falcon. The lights were dimmed, the hum of a running ship was silenced, and Chewie’s constant snores pelted Rey’s ears. Artoo suddenly stopped and begged a question of Rey.

“Chewie is the only one on this ship.”

Another question from the droid.

“Above you?” Rey and Artoo where in a corridor the one leading to the pilot and co-pilot’s seats. Rey looked up at the stained paneling.

“How many hiding places did Han have?”

Artoo answered to best of the memory provided. Rey had climbed around a great many ships during her time on Jakku, so sliding back the paneling and lifting herself into the tight hole wasn’t a challenge. While it was dark and dusty Rey ran her fingers over broken wires, forgotten tools, and finally something she’d only seen in person recently.

“A book.” Rey ran her fingers over pages while listening to Artoo correct her.

“Whose journal?” Was the inevitable question with a fateful answer Rey knew was coming.

“It’s Ben’s.” Rey repeated what Artoo had confided to her.

“No, I won’t let anything happen to it.” And then to herself, “What’s another secret between us?”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me personally I like to think the Knights of Ren will play some role in Kylo Ren’s redemption. It’s super hard for me (as in I’m not very good at it) to introduce original characters to an already existing fandom, but in this case for me to tell the story I need to bring the Knights of Ren in. The song included in this part is so good and every time I hear it I think of Kylo Ren and his knights.

Song- Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms

Mustafar had never been a place of true sleep, not for Kylo Ren and not for his knights. In pairs or solo all six knights slowly responded to the call set out by their master, one including the same warning Kylo Ren received from the First Order; there were uprisings as a result of the Resistance’s escape. Each knight had arrived and allowed their new Supreme Leader his privacy knowing when they were all accounted for Kylo would know without it ever being spoken. All six were Force sensitive and all were previous students of Luke Skywalker. Kenau Sion had been the first to arrive, as he always was. The first to turn with Kylo Ren and the first to fight with him in battle Kenau had forged a bond with his master, one that, unbeknownst to Kenau, had almost been cut short by Supreme Leader Snoke. Snoke wasn’t one for bonds or distractions, but in his pupil Snoke had other goals for Kylo Ren and for the time being none of those involved killing his men. Kenau, a human born into slavery like several others who’d been picked up by Luke, stood nearly as tall as his master with cold, dead eyes and a face to go with it. While Kenau preferred to done a mask forged in the remnants of Mustafar’s lava he did, from time to time, remove it to reveal his true demeanor marked by tanned skin and his own collection of scars. Pana Tillie, a Dressellian, and Lestru Horne, another human, were the next to arrive in bluster as the duo often did. With wrinkled skin and piercing yellowed eyes always moored to one of his many weapons, Tillie was a fierce warrior not at all worried about the fight or its outcome. Lestru, more human than not, had hints of Twi’lek in him that showed through on his slightly blue skin, something the young warrior fought hard to hide with long robes and tunics, but in the presence of his fellow warriors it was a different story. Jallo Daystar, the youngest to leave with Ben Solo, was also a human and the only one of the six who had a truly volatile connection to the Force. While not as strong as his master, Jallo was the only one capable of more advanced techniques. The last two to arrive where a near human and a Togruta, Vitiion Llar and Mala Jakar respectively, both had long and deadly reputations to follow them. Each woman carried more force and less weapons than the others, but in so many ways this made them more dangerous than Kenau, Pana, Lestru, and Jallo put together. While Vitiion stood taller than even Kylo Ren what was more imposing where the thin scar like lines on her face that often turned red in battle or during moments of heightened emotion. Mala stood to only half the size of her preferred companion, but wasn’t one to be pitied. A slave for nearly her whole life it had been Han Solo who brought her out of slavery and gave her a place with Luke Skywalker.

“Has he come down from his room yet?” Vitiion always impatient asked the others.

“No.” Pana was lounging on one of the many pieces of furniture adorning the lower room of the castle.

“What the hell happened?” Lestru was leaning against a wall, his favorite blaster in his hand being examined out of boredom.

“We all agree we felt something?” Pana asked, his arms tucked behind his head as if he didn’t care about the answer.

“You don’t have to be Force sensitive to know Snoke was gonna get it sooner or later.” Vitiion dismissed the glances from the others.

“Come on...he’s the heir of Darth Vader.” Vitiion opened her arms almost enough to encompass the entire room.

“This is his inheritance.”

“Has anyone spoken to him since he killed his Han Solo?” Lestru asked.

“I think the real question we should be asking is, what do we call him now?” Pana asked from his recline.

“Kylo Ren will do just fine.” The Supreme Leader descended into the darkened room causing his knights to come to their feet.

“Master.” The word was repeated from the mouth of every knight with bowed heads.

The knights regarded their master with mixed curiosity and even concern all of which Kylo Ren sensed.

“By now you’ve felt the change. Supreme Leader Snoke is gone and I have taken his place.”

Mala peaked at the scar on her master’s face filled with great curiosity.

“I was defeated in battle by a girl, a Force sensitive. Raw and powerful. She got away only to find Luke Skywalker. When she returned it was to help me defeat Snoke.” Kylo Ren ran a gloved finger down the scar on his face.

“Luke Skywalker is dead.” Not a single knight reacted externally and internally it was a war not to react. The news was mixed as all the knights had known Luke Skywalker and had been trained by him. While they might not mourn him, perhaps some of their skills honed by Anakin’s son did.

“Then there is nothing standing in your way.” Pana bowed his head again.

“Except the girl.” Lestru added once again removing his blaster.

“Who is this girl?’ Jallo asked, his head cocked. Kylo Ren almost said ‘nobody’ nearly spoke a word that would have taken him too close to something he was still trying to understand.

“She’s from Jakku.” A collective confusion mixed in the Force.

“You understand. You all were slaves once, like she was.” They did understand, they understood all too well what it meant to be chained and beaten and starved, what the Force was capable of turning out of a person like that.

“Then she is our target?” Pana questioned unsure of what the next step was.

“No. She’s no target. She’ll be a thorn in our side, but I think I can turn her still. With time.” No questions asked, the knights understood enough about Kylo Ren to know his abilities were without the need of question.

“No, our target is Hux.”

“Hux?” More than one knight repeated the name of the general not worth a second thought.

“Don’t underestimate him, the moment you do he’ll stab you in the back. He’s planning a coup.”

“To undermine your rule?” Lestru asked.

“To kill me, to finish off the mystic branch of the First Order. You all should be careful, more then you’ve ever been.” Kylo Ren made it a point to eye every knight ending with Kenau.

“Pana and Jallo, I want you both keeping tabs on the general.” The duo nodded.

“Kenau, there’s been an uprising on Chandrila. No doubt they’ve heard of the Resistance’s escape and this has fueled whatever hostility they have for the First Order. Take the Second Legion and silence it.” Kenau, who had not spoken yet, eyed his master.

“You said the girl returned to you and helped you defeat Snoke? What made her think to do such a thing?” Kenau had a habit of questioning his master and while even a simple question from any other person under Kylo Ren’s command would have been met with choke or impalement the Supreme Leader had an affinity for his knights not found with other soldiers.

“She believed I’d follow her and I believed the same of her.” No more information passed over the master’s lips and no more was needed to satiate Kenau’s curiosity.

“Mala, Vitiion, and Lestru, search for the Resistance. When you find them do not engage. Contact me immediately.”

“Yes master.” The three spoke at once. A nod dismissed the six with not one having the faintest understanding of the new man standing in front of them.

 


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- If I Get High by Nothing But Thieves (Live Session)

Each time Rey grabbed for the journal she was interrupted. A quick gurgle from Chewie and it was time to fix the ever failing, outdated satellite the Resistance had managed to salvage from Lah’mu. At one point Rey found herself alone on the Falcon when a severe knock came from the outside followed by Finn’s muffled voice.

 

“Rey! Hey, Rey! Can you help us move this?” Rey smiled at her friend’s excuse to see her move one more heavy object or objects or person, Finn loved it when she levitated people, although there were few volunteers. In a way Rey rather enjoyed the tasks, she enjoyed doing anything else. While the nights had been better, while Rey was surrounded by people who needed her and in some cases loved her she wasn’t going to fool herself into thinking the journal didn’t have a certain weight to it. Rey had yet to part the pages and already when she closed her eyes she could see Ben; lanky like his father, quiet like his uncle was capable of being, and fully aware like his mother, sitting crossed legged on the floor, his utensils out and writing. There was a warmth when he turned the pages as if Ben were handling an injured animal, it was delicate and Rey smiled to herself about it even if she didn’t notice the curling of her lips. Yes, the journal had weight and maybe that’s why Rey kept it tucked in a satchel behind her bed.

Lah’mu, and all its storms, laid clashing lighting and something akin to a monster’s growl over the planet one evening. Most storms were met by quicker work and clothing made to brave the waters, but winds fast enough to bring the shore over what functioned as a landing pad left the workers with an early end to the day and promise to return before daylight. Rey slipped in doors, soaked from the rain, and dizzy from the wind to find the Falcon without anyone but her on board. The lights dimmed, Rey hurried down the corridor, entered the room, and grabbed the closest blanket before launching her hand behind her bed. There! The journal! Twisting it from the satchel, Rey examined the thin, Bantha leather cover. It had blemishes, smudges of rain stained over it, and a few burns, but that didn’t stop Rey from opening the book. The first words Rey saw were ones of instruction; how to hold a lightsaber, how to position the body, etc. Rey ran a finger over the perfect writing both feeling and learning what was there. A few pages in and Rey found drawings as well, the first being crude, but over the course of the book they became more involved than what Rey would even expect from a holovid. Rey dug through the satchel to find the broken saber and taking the lower half she began assuming the stance and moving the broken saber as if it were ignited. When Rey had mastered the first set of moves, as much as she could in the cramped quarters of her room, she turned to a new page only to find it riddled with harsh, quickened writing. It was hard to read, but Rey didn’t need to understand every word to know what was happening to Ben in that moment. He was scared, utterly alone on some planet or at least he felt that way. Anger had fueled him into silence, he didn’t want to be on the planet he was on, he was forced to come and in doing so he feared what his nightmares had been baiting him into thinking. There was no context for the nightmares, but Rey assumed it had to do with Snoke. Ben had tried to explain his feelings to Luke, but the conversation resulted in a confused uncle and a plagued nephew. Ben didn’t have the words to communicate what it meant to close his eyes at night and see something watching him and even more terrifying he didn’t know what it meant understand when that thing watching him started to speak and Ben started to listen. Rey snapped the book closed, the weight had become too much. Rey showered, made a meal, fixed her room for the night and when it came time to put the broken saber and journal away she placed the saber in the satchel and the book next to her where she slept.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- broken by koethe koethe

 

A growing presence kept Kylo Ren on Mustafar after he’d dispatched his men. A wait had passed over the Supreme Leader, a begging, eerie calm nagged in the back of his head. Kylo Ren sought out his preferred location within the castle for meditation, a tower set in blackest material and high above the planet’s surface, but this tower, unlike its brother, had no windows or opening from which to gaze at the simmering surface. In the circular room, locked behind a thick door only movable by someone capable of using the Force was a painting. It was the only piece of art in the entire castle and if it had been seen by every person brave enough to enter the planet’s atmosphere there is no doubt it would command a certain respect. For Kylo Ren it was just a young woman he didn’t know, dressed in a white gown and adorned with precious metals with a medium sized blue bird perched on her arm. Based solely on her attire Kylo Ren knew her to be from Naboo, but aside from that there were no other clues as to who the woman was. Either from lost memories or a tortured heart there were times, if Kylo looked closely enough, he saw bits of his mother within the art. The set of the woman’s nose, her hair, the way she held herself was so close to Leia’s presence it had the power to unnerve Kylo and comfort him all at once.

A jarring, almost acidic change to the air snapped Kylo from his brief reprieve. A choke encircling his neck it became harder to breathe, but the Supreme Leader didn’t react. This was all feeling and not a physical attack. Kylo had it in him to believe once he faced away from the painting he might not like what he sees, that whatever waited at the turn of his frame would be something bending more questions than answers, and so he refused to notice ghosts.

“Ben.” A gentle voice soaked in compassion, a stirring of nightmares and hopes.

“You will go to Ahch-To.”

“There you will find what you’re looking for.” Vitriol poured into Kylo’s veins, siphoned down to his fingertips begging for a relentless turmoil to toss at the voice.

As soon as the voice sounded it disappeared along with the agitation it inflicted on the Force, but none of this did anything to relieve Kylo Ren’s fury. A clenched fist to the nearest wall, to the door only the Force could open, and finally the gravity of a heavy hand on a bursting lightsaber. It was close, close enough to the painting for it to curve the color, darken it. Kylo pulled away, his lightsaber deactivated. If it were possible the painting turned sobering, garnishing a look Kylo only thought his mother capable of. Caring disappointment. The want for the one standing before them to do better.

“Is that why he kept you here?” Kylo Ren asked the painting.

“Because you believed him to be better than what he was?” Kylo shook the question or rather shirked it.  


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

song - strawbear by Keaton Henson

“You’re getting good at that.” No pierce of blue light was needed for Finn to be impressed by his friend’s ability to swing a broken lightsaber. A warm plate of breakfast sat in Finn’s hand, something he almost dropped two times his way up the stairs to the top of the base. A promising blue sky streaked with the Millennium Falcon making the air both hopeful and cool.

“Thanks.” Rey whispered. Placing the lower half of the lightsaber on her pack she took the hot plate of food from Finn not at all holding back. Finn almost offered his jacket, the one Poe had given to him, but thought twice as Rey was drenched in sweat. Picking up a broken half of the lightsaber Finn smiled.

song- strawbear by Keaton Henson

“You’re getting good at that.” No pierce of blue light was needed for Finn to be impressed by his friend’s ability to swing a broken lightsaber. A warm plate of breakfast sat in Finn’s hand, something he almost dropped two times his way up the stairs to the top of the base. A promising blue sky streaked with the Millennium Falcon making the air both hopeful and cool.

“Thanks.” Rey whispered. Placing the lower half of the lightsaber on her pack she took the hot plate of food from Finn not at all holding back. Finn almost offered his jacket, the one Poe had given to him, but thought twice as Rey was drenched in sweat. Picking up a broken half of the lightsaber Finn smiled.

“You know the last time I held this thing it was in one piece.” Rey smiled at that and Finn thought she might open up.

“What happened to it?” Finn asked and didn’t expect an answer. It was the same quiet response Rey had given to the many other questions he’d asked. Sometimes Finn didn’t know where to start and when he thought he did something else was revealed. Lately it had been the revelation that Snoke was dead and Kylo Ren was the new Supreme Leader, that one had tossed Finn into another galaxy. It was hard to understand Rey, but the loss in her eyes, a mixed breach from wanted silence and screaming truth constantly turning on itself made Finn follow each question with the same sentence.

“When you’re ready to talk I’m here.” If Finn had a fraction of the understanding of the Force Rey did than he’d be glimmered over with the happiness that simple sentence brought Rey.

The beach was at low tide and drawn far away from the base, the water calm and passive Rey found it hard to see from the blue sky above. This, the cold air, her best friend with her, why couldn’t this just be?

“Can I ask you an easy question?” Finn took a seat next to Rey and admired the same beauty.

“What’s Luke Skywalker like?” Rey chocked on her food with a caught snort of laughter.

“Well…” She began and sipped down the tea offered to her.

“He wasn’t what I expected.” A shift in Rey’s quiet pulled her in two places; sadness and anger.

“I gave him his lightsaber and he threw it over his shoulder. I almost had to go diving for it.”

“It took him days to speak to me and even then I had to get Chewie to initiate things.”

“He was stubborn.”

“He was selfish.” The words were quick now.

“He was arrogant, superior, and most of the time unhelpful.” Finn frowned and hoped it wasn’t the end.

“He was also truthful. Funny. Despite my mistakes he was willing to start over. In the end I felt his peace, but it doesn’t help me miss him less.”

“Can Jedi come back?” Finn asked and Rey said the first thing to come to mind.

“I really do hope so.”  


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part Kylo Ren ventures to Ahch-To.
> 
> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- Creature by It Looks Sad.

A bleary island revealed among a vast churning ocean came into view from the seat of Kylo’s Silencer. Analytics poured forth from the vessel and as Kylo read them over he reached out with the Force until one island reached back for him.

“This place…” He muttered to himself. He guessed and was proven right every minute, this entire planet, not just some of the islands, but the entire planet was entrenched with the Force. Stone made structures pocked out from the greenery currently being drenched in ever needed water. There were others here, not humans, but aware just the same. They weren’t a threat, possibly an annoyance, but nothing to compete with and certainly not deserving of what Kylo was capable of.

On the island Kylo counted the marks left behind by the Millennium Falcon, deep divots in the ground. Proof she did exist, she was here at some point, and wasn’t another ghost. Finding the heavy stairs and the journey they would take Kylo he removed his heavier dressing and took on a body length coat to protect against the rain. Among the steps, about half way up, there was a print much larger than Kylo’s foot; Chewbacca and beside it a smaller one. At the top the islanders had long since hid themselves away for the evening. Night would soon be over the island leaving Kylo to the darkness so once again he turned himself over to the Force and followed without question till it brought him to one empty home, the one with new stones to mend a recently destroyed doorway. The Force was drawing Kylo beyond the home, up another set of rocks leading further up the island, but Kylo sent the urge away and remained outside. A thin sheet spared him from the disappointment inside; she wasn’t there. He knew this, but still a boyish voice inside told him to pull it back just the same.

Nothing awaited Kylo inside the home, just an old fire with no flame, a bed with a folded blanket from the night they said things never to be forgotten, and the benches they sat on. It occurred to Kylo he was untraceable, so lost in space that perhaps the First Order could not locate him even if they sent every vessel. It was a wish, from the same boyish voice, that begged the broken man to just be and so Kylo or better yet Ben Solo allowed it. A fire was made and from the same bed Rey once slept on Kylo rested and watched the flames dance. His hand reached for the blanket, its soft woven fabric gentle on his unkind hands. It had been around her and was now around him even though he wasn’t cold from the rain. Kylo or maybe Ben, it was becoming harder to tell, wished away the galaxy if only it meant a string of her warmth were still somehow nestled in the lace.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kylo Ren finds himself on Ahch-To, Rey can't help but imagine the island while she tries to sleep. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Luke was a sun and everything he pulled close to him never was lost to darkened space, so the small eyes watching him pulled closer and closer till every story was memorized and every tale sank so close to a little heart there was no way darkness could set its seed." The thought of little Ben and Luke spending time together is so touching and maybe a bit heartbreaking.

Song- Dusty Road (So Kind) by DeYarmond Edison (Bon Iver)

It happened again. Not quite a nightmare, but something in between wake and sleep, a ringing stir prompting Rey’s subconscious to never accept closed eyes. Counting the night away from her bunk Rey blinked until the darkness wasn’t so much, until she could see the shapes of her cabin. Her arms behind her head she imagined the island, she thought of Ahch-To and its uncomfortable homes that were still better than Jakku, its constantly perturbed islanders, the green, all the green. It was raining there, she knew it because it always managed to rain before the sun was completely gone over the horizon. An angry thud in her heart recalled Luke and his stubborn regard for her, but then it softened. Again anger reared at the loneliness the island brought, but Rey smoothed it over with thoughts of Finn and now Rose. At the third turn of her heart from anger to something more palatable she heard breathing at her ear. Not startled by it Rey turned the flesh of her nape from its resting place letting the soft breeze caress her. On her side Rey closed her eyes and gave her wakeful dreams free roam. It was raining on Ahch-To. Black as lost space. The structure she had called home was repaired from its last run in with Luke. There was a fire burning and outside she heard porgs calling to each other in the night. A thought of leaving brushed over her, but before she could answer with a firm ‘no’ the inclination was gone and replaced with fine thoughts of childhood. Myths and legends, stories told and recanted littered Rey’s mind until she realized those were not her stories. Perhaps if she hadn’t been between dream and awake Rey would have balked at the comfort, but she didn’t. Pulling her blanket to her neck, nestling deeper into the warmth, Rey found a story being showed to her. A perfect day, one of few, with no voice to be chased by and no odd looks from loved ones. Lush mountains pierced with snow caps and ever blue heights. There was a sunset to be held behind it and then once the sky gave way to complete stars and the strong fragrance of night blooming flowers there was a fire with Luke close by. Stories danced from the man’s lips and weren’t hidden behind a beard. Eyes held the uncle in love, endearing love mixed with rising stability. Luke was a sun and everything he pulled close to him never was lost to darkened space, so the small eyes watching him pulled closer and closer till every story was memorized and every tale sank so close to a little heart there was no way darkness could set its seed.  

A snap from the fire and it was all gone. The tale washed away into red. A divot in the shape of something missing sank the tale till they all were fumbled, forgotten words. Rey opened her eyes, the warmth of a fire reddening her cheek. She was in the cabin still, but if she slide closer a radiating warmth met her form as if someone next to her had just left the bed. The only cold tapped away at Rey’s eyes and when she reached for them she found tears.

“Ben?” Rey mumbled to herself and swept the area next to her.

No one was there, but the hurt bubbled itself and met Rey square in the lungs. Her crying turned to sobs.

“Oh Ben.” Rey reached again only to become a shadow in a lost mind, but still it was much preferred over the figure who used to stand there.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Kylo Ren find on Ahch-To? This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- Full Nelson by nothing, nowhere (N,N. X Oilcolor)

A clear morning with streams of light breaking through the stone hut met Kylo Ren’s closed eyes. In a jolt Kylo Ren awoke, his hands clenching the blanket, and his mind searching for someone who wasn’t there. It’d been the beating noise of the fabric covering the door way. A sudden breeze had whipped the cloth and that was enough to awake the Supreme Leader into a quickly fading madness.

“It’s not him.” Kylo hushed to himself.

Folding his coat and leaving it behind with the blanket Kylo ascended the stairs, the same set that had beckoned to him the night before. A current of easy breathing passed through the sole man’s lips, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, at least not as a result of looking at a landscape. Amazement. The clouds were gone and revealed a vast, calm ocean pushing out for kilometers. At the apex of the stairs Kylo entered a cavern. It was ancient, that much Kylo could tell from the riveting Force as it pushed and pulled him. She’d been here. Right here and had taken the same steps as he was taking now, albeit with very different eyes. Luke had given Rey a hard time, had even refused to help her. Kylo knew that now and couldn’t rage away the slight smile at the very corners of his lips, not because of her pain, but due to her endurance. The center of the cavern held a shallow pool, hosting a black and white image Kylo had seen in his uncle’s books.

“Balance.” Huffed the man, he rolled his eyes and continued to the mount just outside the cavern. A place of meditation, Kylo guessed correctly with palms on the massive rock. A giant crack in the rock and the ground below caught Kylo’s eyes and with little effort he pictured what had happened because the same had happened to him.

“Not bad.” He uttered, but there was more. Kylo’s hands turned into fists.

“Ben.” The voice, Kylo’s uncle. Kylo Ren closed his eyes and placed his fists on the rock before him.

“Suffering.” Luke spoke and Kylo almost opened his eyes.

“What do you want?” The young man had kept his lightsaber close to him, he hadn’t removed it and gave in to his urge to pulverize the rock in front of him.

“It’s what you have if you continue.” Luke’s voice was so calm, like it had been before the name Kylo Ren existed. A sudden urgency rang out in Kylo, an angry beckon tearing his attention away. Kylo shook the notion, but quickly realized the call had come from one of his knights. Glancing down at the silent comlink in his hand Kylo took the urgency in the Force as an excuse to leave.

“Don’t give in to hate.” The softest goodbye accompanied Kylo down the mountain and for a moment it turned the strongest man in the galaxy back to a young boy just running away.

 

Above the atmosphere of Ahch-To Kylo Ren was finally able to connect with Kenau.

“Chandrila has some bite to it.” Kenau’s ragged voice came over the communication and his spotty, mask less image appeared. Explosions in the back, blaster shots ringing, it was madness.

“I’ll be there soon.” Kylo answered and ended the transmission with a final look to the near imaginary planet below him, like something out of a fairytale.         


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren find Rey and the Resistance.   
> This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Burn by Too Close To Touch

“Jakku?” Rose shook her head and glanced back to a Rey sitting atop the Millennium Falcon, a flap of metal open and Rey’s hand busy mending. It was colder now, the wind from the sea rushing faster than the water and yet the desert born scavenger was sleeveless.

“I guess I’ve come a long way.” Rey smiled to the sound of Rose ascending the ladder.

“You’re up late.” Rose commented and took a seat next to Rey, her legs hanging over the edge.

“I could say the same of you.” Both secretive, Rose even thought about lying but somehow the winter moonlight made the women shift their tone.

“I should be able to sleep. Connix found all those old explosives in the back and we spent all day arming the base with them. I should be tired, but I can’t stop thinking about my sister.” Rose started, her dark eyes staring past the open hangar door.

“Paige?” Rey’s hands fidgeted with wiring while the young woman next to her continued.    

“Yes.”

“I used to force myself to dream when I couldn’t sleep.” Rey swallowed, it wasn’t easy to be open even if it wasn’t much she was divulging.

“I uh…” Rey began, but dropped her tool and turned to face Rose.

“I would play over and over this dream I had as a child. It was about an island surrounded by an ocean and on the worst of nights I could only reach the very beginning of the dream. I’d see the blue water and I’d play that over and over in my head.” Rose didn’t answer, her dark eyes glistened over a little, and then she shook her head.

“You’ve lost people?” Rose asked and then let out a nervous laugh.

“You’re so strong, of course you’ve lost people.” Rose whispered to herself.

“Does it get better?” Rose asked and rubbed the healing lacerations on her face she received on Crait.

“It helps having people who care about you. Leia, Poe, Finn, it gets better.” Rey nodded.

“But does it ever go away?”

“Not that I know of.” A sigh broke from Rose and when it did the little sister of Paige Tico took the scavenger’s advice and envisioned her last dream. One about Finn and her. It was light and lovely, a golden field with wildflowers and soft kisses. Rose closed her eyes and let the dream play over and over again. It did nothing to alleviate the pain, but as a breeze it was refreshing and centering, something to think of and the best part was Rose knew it would happen one day.

“Why are you up?” Rose gently elbowed Rey.

“Kind of the same reason.”

“Did you have a sister?”

“No, but I’ve lost people close to me and it seems no matter how much time I put between them and I it doesn’t seem to help.”

Both women jerked to full attention at the sound of Resistance sirens.

“First Order.” Rose whispered and both women peered into the sky just in time to see TIE fighters ripping through the moonlight and heading straight for the base.

“Let’s go people!” Poe’s voice ruptured the base and quick as an ignited lightsaber the Resistance prepared themselves for another battle.  


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Knights of Ren fight the Resistance, Kylo Ren goes to Chandrila. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of late post. I try to update in the early evening on Friday, but what can I say...tacos were involved.

Song - Malibu Nights by LANY

 

Chandrila. So unlike the man flying high above it. Chandrila set against the black of endless space proved to be a fine emerald, a green beacon with soft plummeting hills and tranquil water. It had, at one point, leant its nurturing embrace to Ben Solo, sinking him deeper into meditation. The same meditation that peeled away from placidity and ruptured into quickened agitation and at the end of it all Snoke stood with an opened hand, with answers intertwined around fingers and all Ben had to do was take what was so gently offered to him.

“Kenau.” Kylo Ren welcomed the pricks of ensuing battle radiating from his knight.

“In the middle of something, Supreme Leader.” The title seemed hollow coming from what one might regard as more than a soldier. Kylo Ren refused the thought another moment as he wasn’t one to dissuade a hungry lightsaber of its feast.

 

Below Hanna City rested against its bloodied streets, soaking in the battle, and as Kylo Ren observed, the planet still seemed nurturing despite the warfare. Opening his TIE Silencer Kylo Ren ordered his vessel to find a place away from the battle and come to his call when the time was right. Some meters above, with hostels rushing the city’s center, rushing the Second Legion with Kenau and his mighty blade hotter than half the suns in the known universe raised high and prepared, Kylo Ren jumped from his vessel. If someone had dared to look up perhaps the only words to be found would be of a great vulture or bird of prey blocking out the sun as a red line of defeat pierced the sky, but no one looked up and no one noticed when Supreme Leader Kylo Ren landed square in the middle of battle. A wave of tumbling people fed the Second Legion’s confidence, their master had arrived and so did the break of this battle. Raised blasters shot into the uprising, smoke hazed the open city, and all that was definite hung around a spitting lightsaber and its wielder. His men, Kylo Ren’s men, sprinted toward that red ember of a weapon knowing to reach it meant certain victory.    

Ice stirred the wielder’s instinct. The Force was crushing against Kylo Ren causing him to look up. Across the battle field, standing on the centuries old stones of his home world Kylo Ren caught sight of Lando Calrissian. His blaster was lowered, a cape of blue wafted the smoke around him, and then at the old man’s eyes was a glimmer. A sweet refuge nestled away so that others won’t see it, but that Ben Solo might. The smuggler wanted to smile, but the turning of lips was somewhere caught between several yesterday’s ago and this moment now. As if searching for something in the distance Lando squinted and tilted his head, waited for his eyes to blur over, and by finding success in his regaining Lando allowed a twitch of the cheek. There had been more there once in the old man’s eyes, when Ben Solo was a child.  

“I’m no boy.” Kylo Ren whispered to himself and to prove his point the Supreme Leader raised his free hand high above the crowd and let it fall to his side. People went flying, some hit buildings, some skidded against the ground, but none of them lived. Kylo Ren reached for Lando’s sight now, waited for it to change to nothing, but scorn and hate. It didn’t. Kylo Ren reached for the nearest combatant, gripped his throat without touching it, and flung him high all the while spinning his saber into the oncoming crowd. A fist to someone’s face, an elbow to the rib, another gesture to send dozens several meters away. The battle was near its end, but Kylo Ren was not. Kylo Ren gave himself over to the fight and wrapped himself in its familiar hold. Here he was known and feared, regarded and seen without past.     


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle ensues as Rey and the Resistance take on the Knights of Ren. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song Mt. Washington by Local Natives

“How did they find us?” Finn shouted emerging from a darkened corridor of the base. The hangar itself wasn’t much to speak of, a place once built to hold several ships larger than the Millennium Falcon. With the freighter resting in the shadows it made the entirety of the base appear spectral, as if at any waking moment a being might appear and ask of the sudden disturbance. For those who believed less in ghosts and more about becoming them the near empty sight was a reminder of how little they had to fight the First Order with.  

“Luck, but it was only a matter of time.” General Leia answered looking behind her, counting each head of the Resistance.

“There’s not many. Too many to make a run for it, but enough to fight and skip out before more arrive.” Poe turned from the sliver of room he had at the hangar doors to both hide and scope the incoming threat.

“Four TIE fighters.” Poe mumbled.

“Chewie, Rose, C'ai, on the Falcon. Everyone else to the top with blaster canons. We’re going to bring them low, shoot at will.” Poe eyed the General, a slight request and Leia nodded.

“Go get ‘em.” In a hurry, as if the galaxy depended on it, the two humans, Wookiee, and Abednedo boarded the Millennium Falcon.

“Split up, some of you go to the south platform. The others to the east.” General Leia yelled over her shoulder before removing her own holstered blaster to join the fight.

 

Above Lah’mu Finn and Rey sequestered themselves to an overgrown platform, cracked with algae spilling from any place water could go it wasn’t ideal. A full moon bursting over a calm sea made the sight of speeding TIE fighters an unreal sight, something easily written off as a dream, but the closer they got, the louder their scream ripped through the sky and the more the dream turned nightmare.

“There’s the Millennium Falcon.” Rey pointed to the freighter circumventing the oncoming fighters.

“Get ready.” Finn fixed the canon blaster to its tripod, honing its aim on where he felt the fighters would be lured. Rey steadied the old rotary blaster to her hip feeling the empty place in her palm where a lightsaber would be.         

Chewie flung the Millennium Falcon closer and closer to the island, the TIEs raced behind, their scream a hitch of unannounced fear on the back of every solider on the ground. Between the TIE fighters and Millennium Falcon an eruption of hot light exploded leaving smoke to fill the night sky.

“WHOOOO!” Finn’s warrior cry almost rivaled that of the TIE fighter’s screech. Blaster shots rained from the platform and one TIE fighter went down in a fiery ball, its form spiraling into Lah’mu’s mountain side sending sparks against blackened sarsen.

“I’m done Finn! This old thing won’t hold another moment.” Shrugging the weapon Rey casted it to the side and reached out with the Force.

Another loop and Chewie brought the wising pair of TIE fighters back inland. One peeled from the other and headed straight for an exposed area of an open platform littered in illuminated algae. Finn aimed his blaster cannon, but it locked leaving a dreaded clicking sound to drown out the quickly approaching scream.

“Rey!” Arms flung out with splayed fingers and palms facing the slowing TIE fighter. Finn had hit the floor and laid on his side witnessing the scene with mixed awe and absolute disbelief. The TIE fighter edged a bit closer, but by now the Force sensitive housed inside could feel the tilt of power solely weighing on the desert dweller. They had no chance against this girl. Rey lifted her hands only to let them fall sending the neutralized fighter down the side of the base’s mountain. Both panting, both jarred as if struck by lightning, Finn and Rey stepped to the edge of the platform watching the vessel hit the ground.

“Come on!” Finn nudged Rey and turned to run for cover, but Rey remained.       

“Finn.” Rey mumbled, her eyes unable to leave the massive figure she’d managed to take down.

“Finn! That TIE is salvageable.”


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has joined the battle on Lah'mu. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - I Done You So Wrong by The Paper Kites

“We’ve got the base. Lah’mu. Mala’s TIE went down, but she’s still alive.” Lestru’s quickened voice reached Kylo Ren as coordinates flooded his Silencer.

“What happened to do not engage?” Kylo Ren questioned the hologram before him.

“They sighted us. We weren’t expecting to find-“

“I don’t want excuses. Hold them off until I get there. Keep them alive.” Kylo Ren discontinued the hologram.

“Kenau. We’re going to Lah’mu.”

“Should we alert the Second Legion?” The knight’s response was met with silence.

“No. Send them back. We won’t be long.”

“Supreme Leader, I believe it would be unwise not to use the Second Legion.” It was a private comment, one made with the low voice Kenau reserved for his master alone. Often the voice was accompanied with measured testimony, a caught suggestion formed with respect and most appealing faith. Never had Kylo Ren questioned the stance of Kenau’s advice. It wasn’t made from the same step as where advice from Captains or General Hux had come from. For Kenau, whatever he leant to Kylo Ren was as much from his deepest experience as it was from his soul.

Kenau waited for a response and before an answer rang in the cockpit of his TIE Fighter he’d already felt the wave of discontent wash over him.  

“No.” A harsh, low voice sank in, but by then Kenau had already called off the Second Legion.

 

A fever of barbarity burned Kylo Ren forcing him to race faster. Lips turned to a shaking furnace withdrawing words and notions tied to the tongue only to sink them back to his solid rage. Tense as a madman’s promise with snarls like the rapid Kylo Ren curled into his hatred, delivering himself into the only place he’d managed to find redemption in. In this dark place Kylo Ren was clear to himself entirely. Clear as day were his memories of nightmares and imprisoned screams never leaving his chest. Wrists and ankles were free, but somehow he was trapped and wherever he went it didn’t matter who saw him no one would help him. In there was a numbing venom, a coursing lie so soft that if Kylo Ren repeated it enough his beliefs became imperishable, able to withstand Jedi and lightsaber, cunning and undefeatable.

Lah’mu came into view turning from a globe to a spot of land where vast ocean met black shore. A line of smoke next to a rocky edge revealed a fallen pilot.

“Vittion has the Millennium Falcon away from the base. There’s four to five combatants on the mountain side.”

“Has Mala responded?” Kenau asked.

“No.”

“Do we have reason to think they have vital supplies on the base?”

“No. None.” Lestru answered.

“Lestru join Vittion, keep the Millennium Falcon away from the base. Kenau, get my back.”

Kylo Ren dove his dimmed Silencer towards Lah’mu’s night, twisting into the darkness with a tall tale hiss the people below would hear with little clue of origin.

“Supreme Leader?” Kenau held back, so unlike him. “You’re right. I can feel her from here. She’s very powerful.”

“She’s going to send the others through the thicket, up that mountain while she takes Mala’s TIE.”

“I’m on it.” Kenau pulled from Kylo’s starboard and disappeared into the darkness.

A flush of dauntless practicality stitched itself to Kylo’s senses as he landed and disembarked from his Silencer leaving it to the sands of Lah’mu. His lightsaber within reach he shoved the voice in his head telling him to arm himself away. Yes, Rey had a trick up her sleeve, but right now Kylo Ren couldn’t decipher it. Up the same walkway Rey had used to climb the mountain to the old landing platform and there was no trace of her, but glancing down Kylo Ren saw the shine of Mala’s TIE Fighter some meters from the mountain and lost in the tall grasses. Descending the mountain in silence Kylo found the path used by Rey. The vibrant grasses filled with the sea’s breeze and moonlight had yet to correct themselves after being trampled. Within Rey strong compassion pelt itself out as she moved an alive Mala from her pilot’s seat to the empty seat behind her.

She had no intention of hurting Mala, not a single fiber in her wanted pain dealt to the Togruta. Did she recognize that Mala was an extension of Kylo Ren, was his training all over her and because of it was Rey unable to do what any other solider would have done? An abrupt pause came as Rey shifted her attention to the vessel. She was distracted enough not to hear Kylo’s approach, but what she’d never be able to ignore is the growing sensation of fire encroaching on what could never be melted. Rey crawled down one of the wings perturbed by something not an entire mystery to Kylo Ren. The TIE/SF was a wonderful vessel, but damage to the wing was easy. An indecisive wind rustled the grasses making the young woman pause and turn her attention to the tall figure standing a few meters away.

 _He blends in too well with the darkness_ , Rey thought, but if she closed her eyes she knew it would be a different story. Suddenly very aware of the sweat illuminating her skin and drenching her hair Rey stepped into the shadows despite it being too late, he knew where she was. For Kylo he had paused, his face hidden in the shadows, but within him a similar mindfulness bloomed. He was fully open to her. Rey could, if she concentrated enough, discern his every enflamed wound from this moment to the past and right now a single phrase ushered itself at the sight of a dour man who didn’t for a beat of time belong to the dark. His touch had been a piercing boldness on her skin and the fire had been so revealing that night.

 _Come with me_.

An abyss had dug itself into Rey. It had picked and prided itself to her very core and at the bed of it all were echoes of her parents wailing and abrading her constricted soul. Tighter and tighter until the Force had interceded, until Rey herself had let go and let it all in. Sleepless, loyal in ways to make the wicked blush, thrilled and wild with freedom and purpose Rey had a light not worth fighting not because it was a lost cause for Kylo, but because even those fully committed to the dark had a passion for the detached past they would spend the rest of their life forgetting. Regrettably, for Kylo, he was anything but detached. And her fingers had been so warm and the fire had been so forgiving that night.  

An explosion behind Kylo sent the vista into abrupt light tearing the shadows from both Kylo and Rey’s face. Kylo faced the flames billowing from the base behind him and when the ache to turn back to her touched his senses it was too late; Rey had boarded the TIE and she was gone before Kylo could run after her.

 


	18. Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey struggles with the decision to keep one of Kylo Ren's knights as a prisoner. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Obstacles by Syd Matters

“Rey, I’m sending you the scrambled coordinates to our next destination. Follow them exactly. I won’t trust that TIE until we get a better look at it.” Poe’s hologram showed from the pilot’s seat of the Millennium Falcon. Rey glanced behind her at the tied up Togruta; she’s Force sensitive, Rey knew it.

“What about the prisoner?” The word didn’t feel right leaving Rey’s lips, but she sucked back the distaste.

“Just follow the directions. We’ll be there soon.” Poe was gone and all Rey was left with was a darkened cockpit with dim controls and directions she didn’t waste time following.

The Resistance had managed an escape from Kylo Ren and several of his knights. The explosives placed around the base by Rose and Connix had been the saving grace, along with Rey’s TIE. While Kylo Ren had been distracted and his knights held at bay Connix had managed to set off the explosives causing enough of a disruption for The Resistance to escape. Rey wasn’t so sure about the last part. Was it a true escape if Kylo had called off his knights? The Togruta had to be a knight and if so she had to hold some importance to Kylo Ren. Maybe, thought Rey, maybe his faith in his knights was enough to know the Togruta would find her way back to her master. Rey spared her unconscious passenger another look; she was older then Rey, but not by much. She had a few burns on her bare arms, light, but present and long healed. Brilliant orange skin mixed with blue and white that clashed with her black robes made her appear to be a person not quite sitting where they were meant to be.

Rey arrived at her first destination, an old, abandoned tanker left for the middle of nowhere, its large semi-rectangular shape lofting freely through space. Rey landed the TIE in the devoid hangar kicking up debris as she did. Checking the extra cargo one more time Rey searched for any hidden weapons before meeting Poe and Chewie outside the TIE. Chewie grumbles were a welcome relief as was his pat on the Rey’s back.

“Thanks Chewie.” There was something hidden behind his dark eyes, something Rey was sure he might bring up later, or maybe not. The Wookie always had surprises. The trio passed over the TIE leaving no section untouched or checked and only stopping when the most experienced of the three roared his thoughts.

“I agree.” Poe flashed his light in one more crevice.

“She’s clean. All right, we get to the next stop and we’ll deal with the prisoner there.”

“We’re not going to just leave her?” Rey asked reaching out with the Force only to find her sleeping co-pilot was still of no danger.

“She’s Force sensitive. It’ll be a hassle to keep her.” Rey pointed out.

“That’s why we have you, right?” Poe raised an eyebrow before continuing.

“She’ll be fine with us and if she serves us no help then well get rid of her.” Poe shrugged the decision as if he were talking about spare parts.  

“Is this what Leia wants?” Rey asked.

“The General will want every advantage we can take.” Poe rested his hands on his sides before turning back to the Millennium Falcon. Chewie spared Rey a sympathetic grunt before following Poe back to the Falcon.  


	19. Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While General Hux convenes a private meeting Kylo Ren receives a prisoner he wasn’t expecting.This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- The last love song by DREAMERS

General Hux stood before a select committee of his constituents; Grand Admirals and Generals, but only a few. Only the ones Hux could either easily control or had, over time, dug his twisted form of trust into. Aboard The Finalizer the meeting took place in a corridor inaccessible to anyone other than those with specific clearance. Closed rooms, locked deep within the Star Destroyer served for whatever purpose Hux needed them to be, in this case a secluded chamber for a top secret meeting. Nothing was logged, not who attended the meeting or even that they were ever aboard The Finalizer. It was all secret from the moment each high ranking First Order attendee was summoned to the time they left. General Hux didn’t waste time with pleasantries he simply showed his audience what he had; a holovid of Kylo Ren and his attack on Chandrila. The carnage and bloody mayhem were nothing new to those sitting around the table, but Kylo Ren’s absolute loss of control was something else. Something wild. Something useless to the Frist Order if it couldn’t be honed and above all controlled.

“He must be stopped.” Hux’s seething contempt was held back by clenched teeth, but it was there. It didn’t matter; young, old, a product of the Empire, or one of its greatest practitioners, everyone who glimpsed at the Supreme Leader saw a mad man bidding his last bits of sanity with spit and fury.

“Kylo Ren’s master, our late Supreme Leader Snoke, is dead and now his dog is loose and running our grand military like hungry rancor.”

Discussions would take place for the next few hours with each participant lending a hungry plea to gain Hux’s attention. Points were made, a rudimentary idea was formed, one with several steps as each would be vital for a successful transfer of power from Kylo Ren to General Hux. He could taste it, Hux, he smiled at the debate unfolding before him, at the ways and means that could and would be utilized to destroy what was left of Kylo Ren.

 

 

“The Second Legion has a prisoner.” Lestru’s voice pierced Kylo Ren’s thoughts. He’d retreated to his private quarters within his grandfather’s castle if for a moment to get a sense of his captured knight. Mala was alive, Kylo Ren knew that, but how long she’d remain that way was a mystery. After Lah’mu Kylo Ren had sent Kenau to track The Resistance as best he could, something Kylo Ren knew to be a waste of time.

“I’ve requested the prisoner be handed over to us. They’ll be here any moment.”

Kylo Ren didn’t need to be warned of the approaching Second Legion, he knew the moment they entered Mustafar’s atmosphere. In a snappy stride, as if the prisoner was in no way going to be of use to Kylo Ren, he met his legion on the platform as they were disembarking with a small stature of a prisoner easily hidden by the planet’s version of fog.

“Ben Solo.” The old voice rang as fog lifted to reveal Maz Kanata.  


	20. Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance arrives at their new, temporary base with a new prisoner in tow. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- Saints by Echoes

An expanse of land made up of waterfalls constantly flowing against a pure blue sky and rainbow prism met Rey as she entered Pillio’s atmosphere. The Togruta, now tied, remained at rest within the TIE her presence a constant wedge pushing harder into Rey’s chest with every breath. This woman was fierce, Rey had noticed the scars, and she could only guess at the rage behind every jagged line.

“Land her there, Rey.” Poe’s voice filled the TIE.

“There’s not much left of the original base, but we’ll make due.” To Poe’s words Rey saw the occasional piece of machinery or textile tossed among the water or rock. There had been an explosion of some kind here.

“What happened?”

“The First Order. Most of the housing is left, but not much.” Rey landed the TIE to the crunch of coral beneath the immense vessel. On flat rock away from water, but Rey wondered what would happen during high tide. The Millennium Falcon was landed close by, the Resistance disembarking quickly once the boarding ramp was down. A brief discomfort retched within Rey at the thought of Ben’s journal being found with the broken lightsaber, but she tossed the worry away and refocused on the prisoner.

“We’ve got her from here Rey.” Poe and C’ai, both armed and carrying equally menacing glares moved towards the TIE.

“What are you going to do with her?” C’ai glanced again at the TIE not moving to answer a child he barely know.

“There’s a holding we’re going to take her to.” Poe answered stepping by Rey to board the TIE.

“She’s the enemy, Rey. Remember that. She would have killed you, Finn, Rose, and definitely General Leia if she had the chance.”

 

 

There was much to focus on. No power going to the old base meant finding one and when one was located it worked till minutes before sunset and then launched the recent inhabitants into darkness at the slightest touch of lightening. Finn, Rose, and Rey braved the growing storm to fix the problem. Under the onslaught of rain and some hail with a darkness to mask every step the trio reached a conclusion.

“It’s a blown capacitor.” Rose exclaimed her wet hands a constant worry to Finn as he envisioned the small woman being shocked.

“Easy enough to fix.” Rose mumbled before running off back to the base. Within moments she returned with an outdated, but better than nothing capacitor. Closing the panel she patted the electrical box and as if by magic a hum of power thrived.

“She didn’t even need us.” Finn muttered.

“Nonsense, someone needed to hold the light and if there was any heavy lifting I’m sure Rey could have handled it.” Arriving to the sound of clapping and lifted drinks brought back from the darkness Rey spared a smile but then turned her attention to the fact she couldn’t find C’ai or Poe. Hours later they were still gone and the longer they were the more that wedge dug into Rey.


	21. Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maz as his prisoner Kylo Ren begins his interrogation. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- We Fell by S .Carey

Events as a result of Kylo Ren’s warring campaign on Chandrila drew the Supreme Leader from his lair on the ceaseless smoking planet with the aim of a brief visit to The Finalizer. Kylo Ren left behind Lestru and Vitiion to watch over Maz who would remain on Mustafar away from the rest of the First Order. The Finalizer, Kylo Ren noted when he’d boarded, felt of fragility. Not weakness. Not a decline in the sheer power encompassing every divot of the First Order. No, it was a gentle give in the Force, maybe a warning, maybe something left behind by so many lives perished and so many rescued. Kylo Ren conducted his business quickly, efficiently, and when it was appropriate, when the fear in every Stormtrooper buzzed and their collective dread soaked over Kylo Ren, then he found it fine to leave as everyone he left behind would be too thankful to see him go and not curious enough to ask themselves what his next destination was.

 

 

Lestru, the half Twi'lek, had cocked his head at the sight of Vitiion pulling out one of her many weapons, in this case a half stun baton.

“She won’t tell us anything.” Vitiion commented.

“Wait until the Supreme Leader comes back. If anything he’ll get the answer from her.” Lestru, a bit lazy, wasn’t interested in cleaning up any of Vitiion’s messes.

“That won’t be necessary.” Kylo Ren didn’t have to see Vitiion pull the weapon from insider her robe to know she had cruel plans.

“That was quick.” Lestru uncrossed his arms and among his brethren didn’t hold back his curiosity.

“There’s a disturbance.” Kylo’s brief answer was all Lestru would get and that would have to be enough. The master had kept his silence even after Vitiion and Lestru left to some other part of the castle.

There was no right way to get information from Maz. She was blunt and not one for unfaithfulness or even speaking when it didn’t suit her. Torture would be of little use for the being as she’d been through far worse and wasn’t afraid of pain. Searching her mind would be of little use as well. A creature as Maz over a thousand years old would have an archive of knowledge and memories to wrap around what Kylo Ren would need to find and what Kylo Ren did to enemies wasn’t exactly without great effort.

“You owe me a castle.” The woman dusted herself off and stepped into the light of her cell, a roomy cut away from the main entrance with enough arrangements to keep Maz from feeling completely perturbed. She came closer to the invisible shield blocking her from an escape. Kylo Ren kept his stature and stared down at Maz who didn’t look the least bit intimidated.

“Did you give the girl my grandfather’s lightsaber?”

“She had more use for it.” Maz adjusted her glasses taking a better look at Kylo Ren.

“That scar?” She traced her finger through the air. Kylo Ren didn’t answer.

“Where’d you find it?” Kylo Ren brought the conversation back to the lightsaber.

“I’m happy to see Rey coming into her own. She deserves it, you know. Believe it or not, Ben Solo I remember when I was her age. I remember when I was yours, too. It’s not easy to be young and wild and filled with passion while still making mistakes. She fell, she got back up. Maybe she should be your teacher?” Kylo Ren remained impassive, not angered by her words or even agitated. He didn’t admit it, but hearing someone talk about Rey was the next best thing to seeing her.

“Silly boy.” She shook her head and this time when she looked back up to the man in front of her those ancient eyes met soulful ones.

“Your father.” Maz raised a finger and then a second at the mention of Luke.

“Almost your mother.” She whispered, thankful the General was better.

“How much do you have to lose until you come home? Don’t let it take losing _her_ ,” Maz gave Kylo Ren a knowing look. She wasn’t speaking of his mother,” to find your path back.” A jolt, like a shove with hostility behind it pushed Maz back, but it wasn’t enough to knock her down.

“Remember who you’re talking to.” Kylo Ren spoke, his voice commanding.

“Fine.” Maz crossed her arms.

“I’m going to make a suggestion then. One that won’t make you so, antagonistic. I overheard your men. One of your knights is in the hands of the Resistance. You won’t torture me, but you know there are those willing to torture your knight. Make a trade.”


	22. Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out what's been happening to the prisoner she brought back with her. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song- Preach by John Legend

 

Something like lightning struck Rey’s chest. It was violent and it hurt, but it didn’t cause her to quicken from sleep as if an intruder had suddenly crept into her room unannounced. An avid heartbeat woke Rey and after that came the flow of the Force. A maddened surge of pain thrummed at Rey’s chest and while her body didn’t process it as her own pain, it might as well have been. Sitting up in bed Rey recognized another Pillio storm passing through, but beyond it was the pain. Pinching asperities in the Force focused her attention to the outside, to some ways down the rocky paths, where the prisoner was being held.

 

Soaked, but well hidden in the darkness Rey found where the prisoner was being held. At one point the small collection of detention cells, common for most Empire age bases, had connected through a series of doors to the main base General Leia and the Resistance where currently using, but that had all changed. Most of the tunnels were corroded with time, some were even collapsed completely locking the path away from the rest of the base. A rusted door with an outdated hatch locked Rey from the detention hallway, but a quick turn of the wrist and Rey was met with the darkness. This place was a hole, dark from the world.

“Master…” Words gurgled in blood met Rey’s ears.

“Please, help me Master.” The sentence was met with a reaching in the Force. The prisoner was trying to contact her Master.

“Please…” This time a soft cry followed by a fist on metal. Sadness and anger, those waves were so well known by Rey.

Rey creeped down the hallway passing the first and second cells, which were empty, but the final one, the darkest one held the prisoner.

“Master?” The voice became soft, familiar, a tone the prisoner wasn’t used to using, but saved within herself anyway.

“No.” The prisoner answered her own question and came to her feet. In the little light from the planet’s mixed lightning Rey saw bloodied hands wrap around bars. The Togruta eased her head closer to the barrier between her and Rey.

“You’re the girl.” The accusation left no question for Rey. She knew by the tone alone what that single word meant.

“My name is Rey.” Rey didn’t know why she shared her name, but it felt right as did stepping closer to the prisoner. Rey searched the prisoner’s eyes without understanding why.

“They keep threatening me with you.” A bit of anger wedged into Rey at the idea of her name becoming a threat used without her knowledge.

“I thought they were lying.” The prisoner smiled and found a wall to slide down into a sit.

“What’s your name?” Rey’s words were rough.

“Why does it matter?”

“What information did they want from you?” At this the prisoner lolled her injured head towards Rey and squinted.

“They really do keep you out of the loop.” Rey wanted to be angry, but she let it go. The Togruta felt that as she did Rey’s curiosity.

“You’re just a kid.” The Togruta scoffed, but her words stirred something deep within herself. Rey caught the same sentence being used on the Togruta, albeit with a bit more sympathy.  

“I may be young, but I seem to remember leaving your Master in the snow when the Resistance destroyed Star Killer Base.” Rey stood back up and dropped any comfort she had for the prisoner. This must have resonated with the Togruta because once Rey met the opened hatch door there was a voice.

“My name is Mala.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux continues his plan to overthrow the new Supreme Leader. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Nothing Was Different by Hotel Books

“This is no way to fight a war?” General Hux stood before several other Generals and a couple Grand Admirals. A holovid replayed multiple uprisings from Naboo to Chandrila, skirmishes as a result of news of the escaping Resistance.

“You found the Resistance.” Something played in Hux’s tone; a challenge or something greater. Either way it wasn’t behavior suitable of a General speaking to the Supreme Leader who stood at the other end of the table. Kylo Ren cocked his head, giving the General a moment longer.

“You found them! And then you let them get away because of motives unknown-“ General Hux was cut short by a sudden pressure in his throat. The man levitated off the ground slightly and then glided towards Kylo Ren’s waiting, but eerily calm gaze.

“I am your Supreme Leader. I have secrets.” A bit tighter till the General gained blue lips.

“If you have a problem with that…”Kylo Ren dropped the General to the ground.

“Worry yourself with these outbreaks and be satisfied the First Order is in control. A spark of hope is nothing compared to the onslaught of power we hold here.” Kylo Ren walked by the General still catching his breath.

“If you can’t handle some villagers with homemade weapons then I’m afraid all of you will find The First Order to be too complicated. If you can’t handle it…” The Supreme Leader dropped his words and without touching the recovered Hux pushed him clear across the floor. Kylo Ren exited the room, but not without feeling the fear in Hux being replaced with menace and behind it a sinister tick as if the prone man were counting something off a checklist. Giving it a second thought Kylo Ren wasn’t convinced it was something to be concerned with; he had more important things to do.

 

Aboard Kylo Ren’s command shuttle the usual operators had been replaced with Lestru who met his Master with a nod.

“I’ll need you to drop me off on Mustafar and then take the Second Legion to Naboo.”

“An uprising?” Lestru shoved a mess of dark dreadlocks from his view. The man twitched his chaw wanting another battle, wanting the chance to prove to his Master he was more than the mistakes he made on Lah’mu.

“Yes.” Lestru nodded and prepared the shuttle for flight.

 

Once on Mustafar Kylo Ren relieved Vitiion of her post watching over Maz.

“Join Lestru.” The Master’s words were enough for Vitiion to understand where she was needed.

“Naboo?” She asked quietly and Kylo Ren nodded. Vitiion smiled and removed her comlink from her robe.

“Hold tight Lestru. I’m going to grab a few more weapons.”

“Do you think your knight is still alive?” Maz’s voice spoke from her cell and Kylo Ren thought about leaving her alone to the dark, it wasn’t like she’d escape and if she did the only vessel available answered solely to Kylo Ren.

“Is she the one Han found? She was nearly murdered on that planet?” Maz hit the past and it was enough to send Kylo Ren away.

 

Deep within Mustafar, in the place not even his knights went, Kylo Ren entered a depthless room with neither visible ceiling nor floor, it was like being wrapped in the purest night. There, Kylo Ren silenced his every thought, ruptured his angered volume so that it retreated into tranquility, all was settled within himself until the piercing screams met his ears. Howls of pain locked within a beaten body. A flood and then rage like a heart upturned, Kylo Ren opened his eyes and if there had been anyone standing before him they might have commented on the fire brimming in his sockets.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey considers helping the prisoner. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Unknown by Jacob Banks

“But is it right for us to torture a prisoner?” Rey threw her arms in the air before crossing them against her chest and leaning back. Aboard the Millennium Falcon, tucked around the table and eating a small meal of fish, Rose, Finn, Rey, and Chewbacca bantered back and forth about the prisoner and the tactics used against her.

“The First Order uses torture.” Finn offered and realized the ease of Rey’s rebuttal.  

“We’re better than them.” Rey leaned across Rose towards Finn to make her sincerity known.

“What about Poe? What about you? I mean what did Kylo Ren do to you in there?” Finn had never actually found out what had happened to his friend when she’d been captured. Rey’s gaze shifted, uncomfortable. Chewbacca let out a low grunt followed by several growls.

“What’d he say?” Rose asked.

“He says torture is a weak man’s game.” Rey hadn’t looked up yet even after making the translation.

“Aren’t you angry, Rey? He hurt you. Don’t you want to get back at him?” Finn’s arms were open making his point seem all the more imposing.

“I did.” The answer felt weak.

“Yeah, you leveled him.” Finn offered his friend a refreshing smile, but that wasn’t the moment Rey was referring to.

“Isn’t the Jedi way to be forgiving?” Rose offered and Chewbacca gurgled once again, his growls becoming like misshapen lyrics to a song he’d serenaded many times.

“Chewbacca says Luke was very forgiving. Luke’s father had hurt him greatly, had abandoned him, had injured him beyond what even a common enemy would do and all Luke offered him was forgiveness.” Rey played with the left over bones of her fish.

“I can’t argue with Luke Skywalker.” Finn huffed and offered his last uneaten bite of fish to Rey.

“Thank you.” Rey smiled and Finn thought it’d been too long since he’d seen something genuine from his dearest friend. Chewbacca continued his rant, waving his arms, and even laughing at himself.

“You try this time Rose.” Rey offered.

“Chewbacca said something about Luke and then I think Poe.”

“Not bad. Chewbacca also says that each being is its own individual and therefore answerable to his beliefs. Luke can forgive, but Poe finds freedom, unity, to be a greater cause and it’s worth doing whatever is necessary.”

“That Poe is a spitfire.” A kind voice echoed from the halls of the Millennium Falcon.

“General Leia.” Rose stood and the general waved her hand before taking a seat across from the others. The older woman pressed her lips together tightly and stared far beyond the people in front of her.

“I was tortured.” Leia touched her lips and recalled her father standing before her.

“I had been captured by the Empire and I refused to answer the questions put against me.” She shook her head as the familiar pain of watching her home destroyed flooded her.

“I remembered most of all the droid. It had such sharp…sharp needles.” Leia shook it all away to the sound of Chewbacca’s howls.

“It’s in the past Chewie.” A princesses’ smile brought the beast some comfort.

“I escaped my imprisonment because of my husband and Luke and Chewbacca. As we fled I promised myself to be wise with the instrument of torture. I would only levy it against someone if I was willing to remember what it had done to me.” Leia caught the gaze of each stricken soldier.

“I allow torture. An evil necessity in time of war. The young woman we have locked away is one not forced into the First Order. She made her decision freely to fight alongside those who wouldn’t give torture a second thought, just as she knows her capture would mean such torture against her.” Rey lowered her head, but before her eyes had found the table Leia caught them with her warm gaze.

“I also understand the abuse of orders. If Finn hadn’t abused his orders he wouldn’t be sitting right here with us.” There was a lasting smile behind the woman’s face, a promise.

 

 

Later that night when the silent screams of Mala threatened to break Rey in two she rose from her bed quickly and fled to the same table she’d been sitting at with Leia and the others.

“I was wondering when you’d finally wake.” That same friendly voice caught Rey off guard.

“Leia.” It was a huffed response. Rey was covered in sweat. The General, looking more like a mother, placed a hand on Rey’s.

“Keep her eyes covered. She doesn’t know we’re on Pillio. I think she thinks we’re somewhere in the desert.” Warm brown eyes as if Leia had never even held a blaster. It all caught Rey up and the sweat turned to tears.

“How did _he_ ever leave you?” Rey almost didn’t put a voice to the question. Leia smiled something so sad and heartbroken it made Rey’s tears swell even more.

“With a broken heart. That’s how he left me.”    

 

 

The cover of fated darkness made for a suitable accomplice in place of otherwise being alone. Rey entered the prison and felt Mala already preparing for a fight. The prisoner was surprised when Rey handed her a slice of bread.

“You can either come with me or stay.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren reaches out for his lost knight and is surprised by what he finds. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

I didn’t know by Skinshape

Separated from the rest of his knights, locked deep within secrets and ebony stillness Kylo Ren plagued himself with Mala’s pain. A fleck of dark side erudition Kylo Ren had only experienced once and at the hands of Snoke, although at the use of his master this ability had been utilized not to relieve Kylo Ren of his pain, but to inflict a master’s pain onto his pupil. Kylo Ren wasn’t thinking of the adumbration of his master’s checkered past and besides even if Kylo Ren devoted thought to what Snoke pressed upon his brokenness there was a possibility it was all fake. In the perpetual night Kylo Ren found Mala’s pain cast throughout the Force and like sharpest thorns he’d managed to pluck them away from Mala and plunge them into himself. If the move had worked, if Mala was in less pain as a result of her master, Kylo Ren didn’t know.

“She’s alive.” The man would whisper to himself from time to time, a reminder within the piercing brutality why he was here. A lull in Mala’s pain and Kylo Ren would refocus his power on reaching out to Mala, on communicating with her in some why to know her presence in the galaxy. Before Crait, before Rey had left him, Kylo Ren had almost grasped the use of their bond. He’d been close to calling upon the bond himself, to contacting Rey, but now there was a numbness to the once flowing pull. At times Kylo Ren felt a warmth, a buzzing echo, and it was enough to reinforce a dying hope that maybe, just maybe, the bond wasn’t gone.

The inclination was dropped, the hope shoved aside, and replaced with anger. Now wasn’t the time for reminiscing. The cold of this place clouded the Supreme Leader’s mind and he hushed it away with a swipe of his hand in the unseen. There was more than a lull in Mala’s pain, there was hope.

“Ben.” His name delivered through the ear of his knight shuttered the man. It was her. Calm, collected, and burning the buffer Rey used to contact Kylo Ren did nothing to diminish the attention he gave. Intent on the voice and it’s every fluctuation Kylo Ren dropped his delve for Mala; she was coming home and not by his hand alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's knight is returned to him by Rey. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - The Wolves by Mandolin Orange

“Jedi business.” Rey scoffed and peeked a final time at Pillio as it vanished behind her, the vast emerald dot shinning like a warning to Rey.

 _If they ask I’ll just tell them it’s Jedi business_ , Rey said to herself. Behind her Mala was cuffed in restraints, her head leaning to one side and dried blood caked around her mouth, nose, and eyes that were still hidden beneath a piece of cloth, the hustle to the TIE had almost been too much for her.

“Tell them I escaped. I was working on the vent above my cell with the edge of my cuffs. You sensed my departure.”

“That doesn’t explain how you got off the planet.” Mala shifted behind Rey.

“Pillio?” Mala asked and Rey became rigid. Mala couldn’t see it, but she felt it.

“Yeah.” The Togruta laughed.

“I thought so.”

“That planet was once the personal storage of the Emperor. You look around long enough and you’ll find his personal vessel collection.” Mala shrugged.

“I stole one of those and you followed me. Simple lie.” Except it wasn’t. It was a loose excuse, one that Poe might see through, but it was all Rey had.

“How do I get in contact with your master?” Rey questioned and didn’t expect the young woman to answer in silence. The Force stifled Rey, made the cockpit seem smaller by the addition of thick doubt and growing remorse. Shifting in her seat Rey turned around and removed the blindfold from Mala’s face, her eyes refused to find Rey’s and were filled with tears. A small huff left Mala’s lips as she considered another option.

“I’ll give you his personal contact once we get to wherever you’re taking me.”

 

By now it would be morning on Pillio. If, upon Rey’s return, Poe hadn’t realized his prisoner or TIE fighter were gone then maybe Rey could get away with the whole thing. One thing was for sure though, the moment Rey gets back would be the moment the Resistance would have to leave Pillio. Rey tried not to consider Mala too much, aware her curiosity would be read through the Force and the once scavenger wasn’t interested in starting a conversation that tread too close to Kylo Ren.

Back at the same abandoned tanker Poe had used to check the TIE before allowing it to follow the Resistance to Pillio, Rey landed and disembarked. Helping Mala she leaned the wounded prisoner against a wall and removed her restraints.

“You’re too trusting.” It wasn’t a warning, it was too painful to be a warning.

“You’re too injured to fight.” Rey answered and stared out into the abyss of space waiting for the sight of a familiar shuttle. Mala cocked her head and stared at the distracted woman standing before her.

“You’re…excited?” Mala said the last word as if for the first time, but let the bubbling questions fade at the sight of her master’s shuttle appearing in the distance. Manning the shuttle was a single Kylo Ren, but Rey sensed he wasn’t alone.

“He’s supposed to be alone.” Rey muttered, but didn’t move for the blaster she kept along her back.

Dressed as he was in Snoke’s throne room, but with his lightsaber left behind on the shuttle Kylo Ren disembarked with a small, unrestrained figure next to him.

“Maz Kanata?” Mala whispered and then to Rey. “Did you know they had Maz?” Rey shook her head. Kylo Ren’s pressing gaze held on Rey for the walk from his shuttle to her, but upon glancing behind the young woman and finding his knight he passed Rey.

“Are you okay Maz?”

“I’m a lucky nomad. The First Order has no use of someone like me.” The old woman winked behind her goggles, but her friendly smile changed when she glanced behind Rey. Peeking over her shoulder Rey followed Maz’s gaze to find Kylo Ren on his knees next to his knight. His head tilted and hand outstretched to graze Mala’s cheek briefly before pulling back. In one swift motion the master gathered his knight into his arms and picked her up. Maz and Rey watched in silence as the Supreme Leader of the First Order disowned his gruesome glint in favor of measured sobriety. Ticked with fire and promising an unseen salvo Kylo Ren’s calm was eerie, but not something Rey wasn’t used to by now.

“Ben.” His name sewed into her voice stalled the beast on the way to his vessel.

“They are so quick to call me a monster yet they forget we use the same tactics and lose the same brethren.” Kylo Ren didn’t wait for Rey to stop him again he continued on.

“We need to hurry back.” Maz finally announced after Rey had watched him leave her.      


	27. Part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Kylo Ren's knights struggles with the past. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed the increase in hits and kudos. Thank you all so much! I really do appreciate all of you stopping by and checking this story out.

Song - Robin Hood by Anson Seabra

“He’s planning something.” Jallo stood before his master in hologram form as Kylo Ren piloted his command shuttle with Mala in the back. The youth was wearing bulkier clothing, something he did when he was able to get away with it. Jallo tried hard to fool those around him of his age making an attempt to appear older and physically more imposing especially when he was around Stormtroopers. While Kylo Ren rarely gave it a second thought from time to time Pana loved to give Jallo a hard time about it.

“Hux has ordered a twenty-five percent increase in child slaves for the Stormtrooper program, this doesn’t include the offspring initiative the First Order has in place for current members.” Jallo added.

“Who has tabs on General Hux now?”

“Currently Pana does.”

“Leave him and return to Mustafar, bring one of the medics with you.” Jallo gave a quick nod and the transmission was cut.

Mala was fast asleep behind her master, curled up on the same spot Kylo Ren had once been with Rey in his arms. A sluggish subconscious worked its way into Kylo’s thoughts. A turbulent chasm opened and Kylo found himself amidst Mala’s nightmares. Jaws made of fire, the pant of hurried parents desperately trying to save the smallest of souls, collapse and undoing enough to bleed into growing thoughts for the remainder of that soul’s life.

It had been years since Mala had this dream and Kylo knew because he’d seen them before. Mala’s parents would be slaughtered, their bodies left to be clung to by a child too young to understand the fires, the brutality, the smoke and all it swallowed were one in the same. The nightmare always ended as a twilight dream, a wishful evoke to have chosen something that fate had no intention of handing over. A broad hand within the dream was offered to Mala along with it came a smile from an all too grouchy man.

“You wanna get out of here, kid?” Mala had taken Han’s offer then and while it had been years since she thought of the day she met the man who saved her, now was different.

Rey had too much of Han on her and it was enough for Mala to consider for the first time that maybe she’d made the wrong decision. Like crystals the light of the old man had refracted differently within the youths; for one it was a journey to understand her pain and for the other it was a wait to hand out all that had tried to kill her. Mala never traveled passed her stewing anguish and meeting Rey made her bridge a gap between something she never considered and something she could be; healed.

The dream ended leaving Kylo Ren to piece together what it meant.

“It is tempting to be whole, but the dark side requires us to be profound in our brokenness. You spill forth with promise of healed wounds, but that path is a lie. Seethe your anger and reverberate from it louder than ever. Mala Jakar, I would never lead you astray.” Kylo Ren spoke into the cool of the cockpit knowing his every word was enough to chase away Mala’s nightmares and let her rest.     


	28. Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando meets up with the Resistance. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a minute and thank all of you who have given this story a chance. The hits, bookmarks, and kudos, all of it is wonderful and thank you so much! I normally don't shout a song out in a note, but this weeks song is one of my favorites when it comes to Reylo. I've never watched the video that goes with it, but I listen to it constantly. I hope you all enjoy and thank you.

Song Lost Boy by The Midnight

“You didn’t even notice I was gone!” Maz was standing on a table her eye line still not meeting that of Lando Calrissian. A brief between Lando’s people and the Resistance was in the process before Rey arrived with Maz in tow. A quick word from Rey and the substance of the meeting turned from practiced excitement to a frenzy; it was time to leave Pillio in favor of a world much safer.

“And who is this desert flower?” Lando, donning a royal blue cape that kissed his ankles reached for Rey’s hand, but she pulled away offering the older man a curious look.

“Rey, this is an old friend of Han’s.” Lando jerked his head back to give Leia a false look of hurt.

“He is also my friend, Lando Calrissian.” Rey nodded to the name, she had heard of it, but now was time for business.

“Savareen will be our next destination.” Leia smiled, her brown eyes excited and perhaps a little sad

“General Leia, given the current state of the galaxy and the overreach of the First Order our chances of making it to Savareen with such a large caravan without being noticed is two-thousand and eleven to one.” C3PO, for a droid, had an agitated voice that quickly sent Artoo into a tizzy of vocalizations.

“You two, get on the Falcon. I’ll be there shortly.” As Pillio’s closed and abandoned hangar began to empty Lando, Rey, General Leia, Poe, Maz, and BB-8 remained behind.

“What happened to the prisoner?” Poe’s arms were crossed, his stance questioning, but willing to hear an answer.

“She escaped.” Rey’s quick response wasn’t enough and Leia hoped there was more to the young woman’s story.

“She was locked with restraints, behind bars, behind a force field. How did she escape?” Rey’s lips pressed against each other and from the corner of her eye she witnessed BB-8 look from her to Poe, and then back to her.

“I don’t know how she escaped, but she got a hold of a Lambda-Class T-4a Shuttle. Apparently the Empire used this planet for storage and she found the lucky hangar with a working vessel still inside. I was on her until she hit an asteroid field. I lost her there.” Not a single blink, just a scavenger staring down a Resistance captain.

“Does it really matter how she got away, kid? The First Order is offering a huge amount of credits for one of Kylo Ren’s personal knights and best believe, boy, they would have found her. It’s best they found her out there then here.” Lando lowered his gaze to Poe and it was enough to send him and BB-8 on their way if only to give a Poe a moment to play out the scenario Rey had mentioned. Lando and Leia exchanged looks before looking back to Rey.

“She’s fine, Lando. She knows my son.” Lando nodded to himself before placing two worn and cracked hands on the same table Maz was now sitting on, her legs hanging over. With a sigh like war was in his lungs Lando stood back up and faced Leia.

“It’s Ben, isn’t it?” Leia asked and Maz shook her head.

“I saw him on Chandrila. Hanna City, it was a blood bath for the locals.” He shook his head.

“This can’t continue.” Lando whispered to himself.

“If we could just get you two in the same-“ Lando began his hand beating his chest lightly.

“No, Lando.” Those dark eyes that had sweetened a scoundrel now seemed so exhausted.

“He will not turn by my pleading alone. We’ve already tried that.”

“But Leia!” Lando threw his arms in the air.

“I was so close to him. I must have been a few meters away and that boy…his eyes Leia.” Lando was face to face with Leia, both of them reeling internally from wounds deeper than any mystery the Outer Rim could hold.

“His eyes. I know he’s close to turning. Those were not cold, dead eyes. He’s in pain!” Leia took the Lando’s hand with both of hers.

“I know my son is still in there, but I have done everything I can do and now it is as the Force wills it to be.” Lando shook his head.

“He’s coming home. He’s going to come home.” Lando tilted his head from Leia to Rey and before the young woman could hide the pain on her own face Lando noticed it.

“What do you think, Rey? Do you think he can be saved?” The question caught Rey off guard and for a moment she wished she was back on Star Killer Base with a lightsaber pressed too close to her.

“It is the Jedi-“ Rey began, but Lando waved his hand.

“No. Don’t tell me what the Jedi think. I knew Luke for decades. Tell me what you think.”

“I don’t have an answer for you.” Rey answered with a stoic voice, but her face was answer enough for Lando.

 


	29. Part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren regroups with his knights. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song -  Bleach by Anatu

Long after the First Order medic had left, with little prompting and much fear, Mala succumb to her exhaustion and fell asleep. The hours passed from the more habitable part of the castle while Kylo Ren and Jallo congregated in the foyer. The entry way of the obsidian monstrosity was aglow in rippling blue as the rest of Kylo Ren’s knights checked in with him. Jallo standing by, his hands held behind his back and a few steps away from his master as Kylo Ren spoke to the half ring of knights.

“The Resistance’s trail has gone cold. Mala was right, they were on Pillio, but have since fled the planet for somewhere else.” Kylo Ren gave a snap of a nod to Kenau.

“As I expected.” Kylo Ren removed his stare from Kenau and focused on the archer of a woman before him and her accomplice.

“Naboo has been silenced.” Vitiion stretched to her full height a hidden pout on her face. She’d hoped for more of fight.

“There’s rumor of another uprising. With your permission we’d like to remain on Naboo.” Lestru spoke from Vitiion’s side.

“Remain on Naboo. When the time comes return to me.”

“Master?” Lestru asked before Kylo Ren turned to the next hologram that of Pana.

“How is she?” Is was a harsh question something laced with fire and war and more a fearsome promise to exact revenge.

“She’s alive and resting. Pana?”

“Hux is moving along with the increase of the Stormtrooper program. Fondor is gearing up to receive several million children to be processed for training. What’s a bit more interesting is the sudden security increase surrounding the training program. In the past we’ve never dealt with Hux and his father’s training paradigm, but my sources are reporting a redistribution of Stormtroopers from Outer Rim posts. Not so many from one place, but when added up it’s substantial.”

“How many?” Kylo Ren’s interest was piqued.

“All together. A lot. A number that if it were coming from a single system you as Supreme Leader would need to approve it, but a little from each system…” Kylo Ren nodded.

“Who authorized this?” Kylo Ren knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Pana.

“There are several buffers, but if you follow the trail it all leads back to Hux.”

 _Smart, I’ll give him that._ Kylo Ren put the general behind him. He’d deal with him later.

“And all these Stormtroopers are going to Fondor?”

“It appears so.” Pana answered.

“Get a confirmation and get some of our spies in there.” The order was swift and the meeting ended shortly after leaving the foyer in spotted darkness.

“Hux is getting mettlesome.” Jallo commented as Kylo Ren left the room without answer. Following with his eyes Jallo made a silent remark to himself once Kylo Ren was out of earshot.

“He’s a bit distracted.”

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Kylo Ren to pace the halls of the castle, entering and reentering rooms he hadn’t been in for a while, but on this never ending night his canter came with an extra pair of steps. For every silent beat of his feet on castle ground there was another move being made in his head as he brought Mala within his orbit. This was no measure of intruding, not as Kylo Ren saw it or ever Mala, but from the moment he’d brought her into his arms the sticky clutch of the past was with her. Mala thought of Han Solo. She tried to hide it behind anger. Bury it and twist it within the rage of her home being ripped from her, but the thread that was Han Solo frayed from the braid each time, proving to be Mala’s undoing. She picked and picked at the wild hair till it became long enough for her to hold on to.

“By his ghost alone you cannot be saved.” Kylo Ren said to himself, but each time his thoughts turned to Mala there was his father pulling and pulling Mala from the darkest places of her prison.


	30. Part 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn asks Rey some difficult questions. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some more updates tonight! I won't be able to update next Friday and since it's celebration next week I figure we better celebrate! Take some time next week and enjoy the incredible story that is Star Wars. Watch the films, read the books or comics, listen to your favorite Star Wars podcasts *coughs Scavenger's Hoard, Knights of Rant, Lords of the Sith, do whatever and may the Force be with you.

Song Good things by Tyler Carter

 _It feels weird being in the open like this_ , Rey thought to herself with the sands of Savareen wiping around her. There was no hangar here, no place among the rocks for the Resistance to hide, but yet Lando claimed again and again it was the safest place for now. Under large tents put together and hoisted high above the sands the Resistance and Lando’s people prepared to settle down for the evening. With the settled sound of workers taking their leave being replaced with the sea’s buffet Rey waited a moment longer for the sun to set.

“It’s really not that bad of a place.” Finn hustled down from the dune a friendly grin drenched in the sun’s last stand on his lips. Taking a seat next to Rey he looked over his shoulder once before staring out at the same glistening sandbar Rey was. The duo sat in silence not because there was nothing to say but for the opposite reason.

“That Lando character has the whole crew in a mood. It’s good. We all need a laugh.” Finn played with the sand beneath his feet. Rey didn’t look from the emerald waters, but sinking herself further into the being next to her she found her friend fighting off a question that truly hurt him both to think of and even more painful to ask.

“What is it Finn?” Finn sucked in air and glanced behind his shoulder before leaning closer to Rey only to sit back again.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. You can ask and I can choose to answer.” Rey locked eyes with Finn her composure a mix of patience and half apprehension.

“What happened to the prisoner because the Rey I know wouldn’t get lost in an asteroid field?” Rey didn’t look away, she didn’t consider a lie and while the truth pierced her thoughts it didn’t come with doubt in her friend. Finn would be there no matter what.

“I helped her escape.” Finn frowned not out of surprise, but misunderstanding.

“I could feel her pain, Finn. I could feel what Poe and C’ai were doing to her. Yeah, it’s a war and people are going to get hurt, but if Luke taught me anything it’s that we can’t be afraid to do what’s right.”

“How is saving her right? Rey she’s killed so many people. You heard Leia, she made her decision to do what she did.” Finn wasn’t angry, his voice wasn’t raised over the breeze and water. It was the friendliest hard hitting question Rey had ever had.

“She didn’t come into this war completely of her own volition. What dragged her into it was equal parts her past and pain. I could feel that.” A small tear touched the edge of Rey’s eye and she didn’t stop it when it fell.

“You’re a miracle, Finn. Your past is the same as hers and you left the First Order.” Finn never saw it that way.

“I don’t lift rocks for fun. If anything you’re the miracle.” Offering his friend a smile Finn reached to Rey’s cheek to wipe away the tear.

 _Next thing you know she’ll be telling me Kylo Ren isn’t that bad of guy_ , Finn thought.

“Do you think she’ll leave the First Order?” Finn asked and Rey had no true answer.

“I think she has more of a reason.” Finn considered the answer.

“There’s something else?” Whispered Rey.

“There is.” Finn scooted closer to Rey.

“A mission from Lando and Maz.” The duo shared a smile. Another adventure and this time Rey wouldn’t be separated from Finn for it.


	31. Part 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mala makes a run from the dark side, but not without a fight. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song Revival by Echos

Mala woke with another jolt. Tumbling in her chest a creature had taken hold of her heart and counted the ways it could prick her till every one of the inequities hanging solid to Mala’s soul were made vast as any monster and deranged as any illness. Gasping for air Mala held fast, refusing to give the war within her any more ground. “It’s no use.” Flinging herself back on her resting place Mala moved to fill herself with what made her feel all the guiltier. She thought of Han and then of Rey.

“She made the light look so easy.” Suddenly the room felt small, too small. The pressing darkness of the castle turned obsessive finally shedding its cover to reveal itself as no haven for a digresser. With every laceration howling its indignation of the slightest movement Mala swallowed back the bile. On her feet she managed a harsh limp which gave way to a steady walk, but running? She wasn’t sure about that one and she hoped she wouldn’t find out.

Her master rarely rested and sleep was never easy for him. The likelihood of him catching on to her before she could reach a TIE was very possible. Down the hall, the darkness of the castle gained a gnashing mischievousness as if it began to enjoy chasing after Mala, making her believe there was someone behind her. Deep breathing at her ear, the sound of a balanced lightsaber, and guttural laughter, it was almost enough to drive her insane. A sharp pain rose in Mala’s chest, something she hadn’t felt truly since she was a child.

“Mala.” Not a question, but a command. In the swallow of the castle stood an unarmed Kylo Ren, his figure so unbalanced against the rest of this dammed madhouse. Mala didn’t wait she took off down the hall and for the exit.

It was stupid to run, Mala knew this and yet she had to try anything to get away from the darkness.

“No.” It was low and though Mala heaved with pain’s demand of more air she heard her master’s command. Kylo Ren was none for desertion and quickly blocked Mala from the exit. Withheld at first he didn’t bare his gaze on Mala.

“He’s dead. You can’t bring him back and running away won’t help you.” Those words itched with more darkness than Mala had ever heard come from her master in all their years together. If Mala had been at perfect health there’s a possibility she’d have been able to slip by Kylo Ren and make another run, but this time the move resulted in her being pushed back to the unforgiving floor.

“What are you going to do?” Kylo Ren was towering over her.

“Hmm? Tell me? Are you going to beg for forgiveness? Grovel at their feet? They’ll turn on you.” There was no light in Kylo Ren’s eyes just a boiling anger Mala had never been subject to. In a shove that didn’t involve Kylo Ren putting a hand on Mala the young woman flew back and hung it the air, her throat beginning to close.

“There are no traitors here.” Kylo Ren snarled and to make his point he made it so Mala couldn’t breathe. The attack was cut short as Jallo reared from the darkness and tackled his master to the ground. Mala fell to the floor, Kylo rose to his feet quickly already summoning his weapon from its place, but Jallo had come prepared. Jallo wielded an axe its sharp edge riveting with threatening power. Kylo Ren rushed Jallo and for the briefest moment both men held the axe’s handle, each pushed against the other until Jallo let go and used the Force to shove Kylo forward. The Supreme Leader tumbled forward rolling against the floor and finding his feet with the axe in hand. Breaking it in half with only brute strength Kylo Ren tossed the weapon to the side and ran straight for Jallo.

“Run. Just run.” Jallo yelled at Mala. There was the wish to help her friend, but all Mala could offer Jallo in that moment was a held gaze of deepest comradery and promising endeavor. Mala ran from the fight to the sound fist on flesh. She ran, as Jallo had told her till she found a TIE and then she was gone.


	32. Part 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn go on a mission. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song – Explorers by The Midnight

Aboard the Millennium Falcon Finn, Rey, and Chewbacca gathered around the hologame table with only a transmission from Maz to be spoken of.

“Once you get to Chandrila I’ll need two of you, not Chewbacca, to get down there and pick up the intel.” Maz’s tiny figure smiled at Rey and Finn.

“I guess that means us?” Finn elbowed Rey.

“Maz, how are we supposed to blend in? I mean-“ Maz waved off Finn’s concerns.

“True, you’re entering a war zone, but I wouldn’t worry too much about getting caught where you’re going.”

 

 

A consuming night along the banks of the Silver Sea, its water lapping along to the tune of wired instruments and slow moving droids that made up most of the traffic. For those with blood and beating hearts there seem to be little do other than gaze at a hidden horizon from the seat of an open cantina.

 _It’s quite_ , Finn noted and no, not too quiet, just quite. There were Stormtroopers, but they seemed more interested in leaning against stone walls attempting to find some relief from the wafting humidity.

“This is it.” Finn nodded toward the fifth or so cantina he and Rey had passed.

“The one with the Dug keeper.” With a near empty cantina to speak of and an undemanding Ortolan as the sole musician Finn and Rey stepped off the street and into a dimly light hole in the wall. The Dug grunted a greeting, but after taking one look at them realized they were either here to meet someone or were too poor to buy a drink or both.

“Downstairs is that way.” Rey eyed the Dug and made it a point to flash more than one of her weapons as she walked by him and led the way downstairs. Met with a darkened staircase and gathering music the further she and Finn descended it was moments before they entered the real cantina and one with heavy hitters and plenty of gambling to go with it. Taking it easy the duo kept to the walls, slowly making their way around the hall.

“Maz said we would recognize who it was.” Rey felt Finn’s nervousness and couldn’t help but feel the same way with only one exit to be spoken of. Finn froze, his eyes went dark, and fixed on a man who’d raised his decanter. In a flash Finn prepared to launch himself across the hall, reach for his blaster, and take aim at the smiling man, but Rey sensed Finn’s anger, his intentions, and even the pain attached to it all. Pulling her friend back Rey caught Finn’s gaze. Squeezing his shoulder Finn came back and removed his wandering hand that had almost made it to his blaster. Walking closer DJ raised his drink again and gestured that the duo should sit across from him.

“It’s…ss, good to see you Finn.” DJ winked.

“You’re scum.” Finn sneered and the itch to grab his weapon was almost too powerful.

“I…I might be that, b…b…but you have more important things to worry about.” DJ grinned again and slid a data stick across the table towards Rey and Finn. With a wink DJ slipped from his seat and disappeared into the crowd.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was going to be him!” Finn’s voice wasn’t raised, his energy was too dedicated to keeping him calm, but that energy was being used up fast. Face to face with Maz’s blue hologram the woman only asked of the data.

“Did you get the intel?”

“Yes, we have it. Chewbacca is getting it together now.” A grumble confirmed the Wookie’s success. Handing over a datapad to Finn the young man redirected his anger and began reading silently what was before him.

“What is it?” Finn fell back to his seat around the table.

“It’s a plan. A loose plan. Some pieces are missing, but…” Finn looked up to Rey.

“It’s a plan from within the First Order to overthrow Kylo Ren from his position. To assassinate him.” Fast, almost like a blaster shot Rey’s expression went from curiosity to complete chill, as if all the blood in her body turned to ice. She recovered herself quickly in the time it took Chewbacca to look up from the current piece of the Falcon he was working one, but she wasn’t quick enough to hide her obvious panic from Finn. Shaking off the drop in mask Rey turned to Maz.

“How did you get this?”

“Yeah, and how did _he_ get it?” Finn’s anger had gotten the best of him and for his part it was easy to become enraged at the idea of Rose getting hurt.

“Do you have any idea what he did to us?” Maz’s gaze abruptly shifted. Her eyes went dark, her small mouth drew back into thin lines. Leaning forward she whispered in absolute seriousness.

“Do you have any idea what kind of war this is and what I had to give for the information you have?”


	33. Part 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's anger gains him a visit from a relative. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Silence by Before You Exit

“Jallo?” Kenau whispered against the younger man’s ear. Jallo, his short buzz cut bathed in his own blood, shook under the utterance of his name as if the voice were just another nightmare.

“What happened, Jallo?” Kenau sensed his mater’s distaste and his sudden disappearance. Rubbing the scar along his neck Kenau recalled when Kylo Ren had lost his temper on him, how unfortunate for Jallo there was no Luke Skywalker to step in.

“Come on, brother.” Kenau helped a lolling headed Jallo to his feet, down the hall, and to his bed.

“Do you know where he went?” Kenau had brought a medic with him the moment a distress signal was sent from Mustafar.

“He…” Jallo smacked his lips together almost forgetting how to speak.

“He went after Mala. I stopped him.” Jallo closed his eyes, his head sinking further into the pillow behind it.

“Well…that was…dumb of you. What made him go after Mala and what made you stop him?”

“Mala deserted us. She left. Supreme Leader looked like he was going to kill her. Death by master is no way for an apprentice to go.”

“He wouldn’t have killed her.” Kenau bowed his head.

“We’re too valuable to him.” It was true as far as Kenau knew it to be the Knights of Ren were the only people Kylo Ren trusted in the entire galaxy.

“A medic will be here soon. I’ll stay with you.”

“NO! Go after him!” Jallo leaned forward and was overcome with the urge to lay back down.

“Jallo, if it is the will of the Force she be found by the hands of an angry master then it will be. If not, then my Mala be graced with kinder stars.”

“You sound like Master Skywalker.” Jallo’s voice hedged around foggy remembrance.

 “I miss…” Jallo was a small boy again, an orphan, just waiting for his master’s approval. Kenau shirked his own memories of Luke and placed a warm hand on Jallo’s forehead.

“Do you think he’s really gone?” Jallo asked.

“No one is every really gone.”

 

 

Across an empty stretch of space Kylo Ren raced across the galaxy, his TIE Silencer warning of the speed and incoming asteroid belt ahead of him. The Supreme Leader didn’t care and forced himself forward faster than he’d ever gone, the pressure against his core, the anger pushing back, and his will a consuming flame to never be satiated. The first asteroid expansive enough to take out a vessel ten times the size of the TIE Silencer, Kylo Ren dodged it and another, and another. They came fast, but he was disturbingly faster.

“Ben.” A voice, _his voice_ , soothed like a lullaby and Kylo Ren out of some conditioned response calmed immediately. His TIE Silencer moved to near stillness, Kylo found himself listening for the voice again.

“Let her go.” Kylo disagreed with the voice, with its intention to tell him what to do, but by the Force Kylo saw the possibility of finding Mala to be a waste of time.

“Tell me something old man, what makes you think letting her go will save me?”

“It won’t, but it will save her. You’re so convinced it’s about you. You forget it’s about the Force.” The whisper came to Kylo Ren’s ear and he was a child again, holding a weakened lightsaber, and his uncle next to him, guiding him at every swing.


	34. Part 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey comes to the aid of Mala. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - end (stripped.) by Jeremy Zucker

By night fall on Savareen the Millennium Falcon docked near a camp comprised of camouflaged tents and ground-scramble satellites, for now the Resistance was safe.

“General Leia will want to know about this immediately.” Finn rubbed his eyes hoping he didn’t have to be the one to wake her and then hoping even more that she was indeed asleep and not wandering the base. This was the third or fourth time Finn had made a comment not needing to be said and it was the third or fourth time Rey had ignored the probe for more information about her uneasiness over the revelation.

“Why don’t you two go and I’ll catch up.” Rey smiled to Chewie and Finn who left into the darkness and buzz of crashing, far off waves. Toying with a fray coming loose on her attire Rey twisted and turned the string as she did her thoughts. One thought, one inclination of her mind towards his and he’d be here. Half-necked or in the middle of battle, if Rey merrily brushed their connection it would open and flood this ship, this desert met ocean, this entire planet. Breath catching as if in pain Rey sighed through the beginnings of painful lungs and at her back she heard a distress signal coming in loud and clear from the cockpit.

“Mala?” It didn’t make sense to Rey. The coordinates revealed where Mala was.

“Hey Chewie?” Rey picked up a comlink hoping Chewie had his on him.

A collection of tired growls noised the cockpit.

“You feel like another trip?”

 

 

“I don’t think it’s a set-up.” Rey answered Chewie’s question, but it only created more growling.

“I don’t know why she sent us a distress signal.” Another set of low complaints.

“I don’t know why we’re answering her.” Rey and Chewie landed within the abandoned tanker finding the TIE close by. Rey nodded to Chewie and rose from her seat.

“What?” Rey asked when Chewie gently tapped her arm.

“My blaster?” Rey questioned the weapon Chewie handed her and after a moment accepted it and placed it in her satchel with the journal and broken lightsaber.

“Chewie, I’ll be fine. I promise. And when I figure out what to do with her I’ll be back.” A small growl passed through a closed mouth.

“Tell them it’s Jedi business.” Rey smiled and scratched Chewie on his neck.

“I promise. I’ll be back.”

Once off the Millennium Falcon Rey took in the silence of the abandoned tanker, its open hangar and the reverberating utterance of a place that use to bustle with all sorts of action. Now, Rey tensed at Mala’s injury, not a physical one, but one born from deepest wound the kind Rey knew in her nightmares. The TIE Rey touched and then boarded felt of stolen promise as if what it held was lost to despair, but if by some miracle that fog were lifted a proud light would be found. Nestled in her seat, breathing heavy with pain, Mala turned to look at Rey.

“I need your help.”    


	35. Part 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren lets Mala go. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Take This Lonely Heart by Nothing but thieves

A faint night with tickled stars sent numb by a bright, nearby city and two moons held high met Kylo Ren as he landed his vessel in an open field on Chandrila. A random stop on his way to…

“I can go anywhere.” Those words at deprived lips did nothing to soothe the boyish memory of wanting to travel the galaxy from one end to the other like his father had. There was nowhere Kylo Ren couldn’t go, no place his saber could war without thinking of that boyish wish.

Against the brilliant night Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and swung it into the darkness, his glide a promised cry into battle, the crackling a song to dance to. With age old grace handed down to him in blood and by monster the Supreme Leader became ancient in his practiced execution. When the scream of an approaching TIE fell on his ears Kylo Ren did not stop, not even when the scream suddenly ended and Kenau disembarked from the vessel. The knight appraised his master, watching intently as he practiced an already perfected art.

“You have about two thousand Stormtroopers watching you from the east and another thousand from the south.” Kenau took a seat in the grass and picking a strand of grass from the earth he placed its end in his mouth.

“They had no idea you were going to stop by.” Kenau finished with his arms wrapped around his legs taking in the cool air and incredible line of city lights off in the distance.

“I am the Supreme Leader and I can go where ever I please.” Kylo Ren swung his lightsaber from the ground up sending bits of grass sizzling.

“So grand a leader you leave the weakest of your soldiers behind?”

This was the point Kenau knew he’d either gotten the message to Kylo Ren or he’d become another victim of his rage.

“You’re better than Snoke.” Kenau dropped his guard wanting his master to sense the fragility of his words.

“Snoke’s arrogance became the tool of his demise. He underestimated you, don’t do the same to your knights-“

“She betrayed us-“ Kylo began.

“She was hurting. You may be able to blow off Han’s death, but not her…she’s not there yet, but when she is what a weapon she’ll be.”

“I will not accept traitors by my side.”

“She wasn’t a traitor. She made a mistake and if you had let her go she’d have figured that out and come back to you with ten times the dedication.”

“What makes you think that?” Kylo Ren regarded his lightsaber and fear of so many Stormtroopers from kilometers away.

“You’re her master. You’re all she knows and for Mala that means everything. Every time you close your eyes you see your uncle’s lightsaber hanging above you.”

At this Kylo Ren paused his own lightsaber.

“How are you any better than your uncle?” Kenau asked.

“Are you telling me I’ve created an enemy?”

“Perhaps.” Kylo Ren bowed his head.

“How’s Jallo?”

“He’s going to have a headache for a while, but he’ll make due. Sir, would you like me to go in search of Mala?”

“No, she’s safe and probably heading straight for Rey. That works in our favor.”

“How does that work in our favor?”

“The closer I get to Rey the better chance I’ll have at creating an allegiance.” Kenau let his misgivings go.

“You are my knight.” Kylo Ren confessed to the open expanse, to the man sitting close speaking to the beast who’d have killed anyone else for the words Kenau said.

“I am your knight and your wish is my command and greatest duty, but do not expect the same from the girl.”  

At that Kenau saw something he rarely did from his master, in fact never had since they were boys; a smirk.

“I never would.”

 


	36. Part 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to help Mala. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song – Stupid Deep by Jon Bellion

“We need to leave.” Rey helped Mala to the backseat of the TIE. Questions rushed through the young woman’s mind as she assisted the Togruta. The still healing knight was riddled with more than just external wounds. A tender spot on the woman’s very spirit. A divot growing deeper with groans of loss. Pulling a hidden comlink from within her clothing Rey called to Chewie.

“I’m good from here Chewie.” For what it was worth Chewbacca gave Rey a final warning before taking the Millennium Falcon back to Savareen.

“Where are we going?” Mala questioned from the back.

“Somewhere I hope your master won’t think to come looking for us.”

 

 

Mala and Rey reached the calm banks of Ahch-To in the late evening just as the suns dove beneath the waters. With no islanders in sight Rey helped Mala from the TIE and up the rocky terrain of the same island Rey had met Luke on. The slow crawl up so many steps resulted in several stops and pained cries from Mala.

“Good idea, Jedi. Take me to the planet with the most uneven steps in the galaxy.” Mala had an arm around Rey’s shoulder while the healthier of the two half carried the injured.

“It’s the safest place in the galaxy.” Rey huffed meeting the final step. Getting Mala into a hut Rey did the best she could to make the stone bed comfortable. With a pillow under her head, Mala sank into sleep quickly, leaving Rey to find food and Luke’s old cooking utensils not reclaimed by the islanders. Rey was not too long into cooking before she heard Mala’s screams from her bed. Finding the Togruta strung with convulsion and gasping for air Rey had little idea of what to do.

“Mala?” Rey ran a hand over Mala’s forehead feeling the sweat collecting there despite the chill in the air. Finally taking in her first successful gasp, Mala settled and with a begging gaze took Rey’s hand. Tears welled and pressed from the woman’s eyes, words meant to be spoken were instead handed to the Force for Rey to decipher. Long lost utterances of familiarity clung to the woman’s sheer pain.

“Han…” Mala breathed before turning into sobs.

Brimming from the woman not much older than Rey a lifelong search for grounding was once again shaken. Mala recalled Han, his unhurried warmth, and hard won guidance. Master Skywalker, as well, came to Mala’s thoughts, all his teachings and patience, but above all the stronghold of hope he showed constantly. The light, its glory, endearing absolute and unfallen promise grappled for Mala. Its hand was far extended to hers and all Mala had to do was take it.

 

 

The morning and those to come were sullied with tremors and exhausted groans as if the mere appearance of light was enough to infuriate the hate within Mala. Rey, as untrained as she was in medical care, did what she could. Food, clean water, a damp cloth, and whatever else she could rummage up from the TIE or island. Most days Mala could pass a sentence or two through sweating lips, could eat a handful of cooked fish, and even, with assistance, walk outside. Rey monitored the unbalanced health of her only comrade on the island, hoping she’d be well soon enough, still a nudge deep within the Jedi declared she needed help.

On the night the first massive storm hit, Rey had taken great pains to secure the door and ensure no rain or brisk cold entered the abode. With the fire constant and a well fed Mala drifted into sleep it was near midnight when she awoke with a pitching fever and eyes rolled back. Her life was draining, Rey felt it and knew this was far beyond any experience she had.  

“Mala…” Rey’s voice echoed within Mala, but there was no response. A determination rising in Rey she Force pushed the secured door from its hold and rushed into the waiting storm. Being mindful of the great hold the storm had Rey cleared her mind and summoned her calling demand.

“Ben.” A whisper on her lips but far louder within the Force. The declaration was met with two dark eyes, a face suddenly, and then finally the full figure of Kylo Ren.      

          


	37. Part 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren arrives to help Rey. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - In the Middle of this Nowhere (Oblivion Hymns) by Hammock

“Ben.” A whisper on her lips, but far louder within the Force. The declaration was met with two dark eyes within the storm and then a face suddenly, and then finally the full figure of Kylo Ren. From the perspective of Kylo Ren, Rey was doused in harsh weather, hair left for some unforgiving wind or war, Kylo couldn’t tell. His eyes wide, every intent collected and focused on the calling Jedi he hushed his own breathing both leery, but fully patient on the reason for such a late call.

 

 

Rey kept to Mala’s bedside watching with helplessness as the once knight convulsed and threw herself wordlessly against her stone bed. With little effort Rey sensed the whole episode to be something deeply intertwined with the Force, a matter infused within the ancient and extending far outside what was in immediate reach of Rey’s complete understanding. The binding was there, a rivet made solid with darkness and Mala was so tangled within it she may as well have been one with whatever held her from the light.

Morning or night Rey, and much less Mala, couldn’t tell when Kylo Ren arrived, but his proximity wasn’t missed. With relief Rey held fast to Mala’s bedside until the Togruta’s master appeared in the doorway the dark of the storm cloaking him as his cape once did. Stepping back Rey allowed Kylo Ren close to Mala noting he had no weapon on him, _a sign of good will_? But then again the Force was made weapon by this man’s hands many a time. Kneeling by Mala’s bedside the woman opened her eyes for the first time and by every bit of strength lifted a tremoring hand to the only bare skin her master offered, his face. Closing his eyes Kylo Ren’s frown deepened until a fractious air rose in the stone room. Wild, erratic, a rivaling ferity that would have sent lesser Force users running. Rey sensed it, just as she sensed what came after; the neglect of anger. Kylo Ren dropped his immediate instinct, for the time being, and removed his gloves.

“Is this truly what you want?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Another tremor swept over Mala as if whatever held onto her shook her with hostility at the mere mention of hope.    

“You could die.” His warning came unfeeling, but within the idea it reared.

“I could live.” Mala closed her eyes and her body went limp. Kylo Ren watched his sleeping knight, weighing his options and beginning to see only one the first hints of apprehension bubbled to the surface. Still bent next to Mala and with his back to Rey, Kylo Ren spoke directly to the Jedi for the first time.

“You don’t have to stay.” Her reply came readily as if answered the moment Kylo Ren thought of the question.

“I want to.” A slight nod from the monstrous man turned roughly timid at the thought of doing something he never thought he’d have to do.

“What I’m going to do is far more painful than the interrogation. She’ll scream, she’ll beg, but you can’t let go of her.” Rolling the sleeves of his tunic up Kylo Ren shifted Mala into a sitting position and while Rey placed herself behind the Togruta preparing to hold back her arms with all her strength both physical and Force.

“Out of desperation she will lie. She will make you see things. None of it is real.” Kylo Ren’s eyes turned black with the fire behind him, he became all shadows both ghastly and haunting in a way that would blur Rey’s nightmares and dreams. Reaching his hand out as if Mala were the one under the Supreme Leader’s immense interrogation a sudden weight constrained into the room as if an entire Star Destroyer were trying to land within such a small space.

At first Mala did nothing but loll with Rey’s every slight movement, but then her eyes opened and behind the colorful orbs was pure hate, disgust without depth, and vile poison waiting to be spread. Mala watched her master, taunted him with a stubborn glare as if she weren’t participating, but merely spectating. When Kylo Ren hit a nerve the Togruta jerked back and screamed enough to make Rey’s ears ring. She twisted and turned, forced every muscle to push, and for Rey, while she had all the strength to keep her bound, it was fight unlike any she’d be in. More screams, constant threats of violence and destruction against her master and brethren.

“You’ll never be Vader.” Mala hissed.

“You’re weak like your father.”

“The First Order will fall by your hand! Failure will be your legacy.” Kylo Ren with an unblinking and impassive stare kept with Mala not taking his attention away from the maddening woman.

“Your father and mother abandoned you, your uncle tried to kill you, and _she’ll_ never love you, a beast like you is meant for a far darker place than even Snoke could concoct.” A blink from the master’s eyes, but nothing else. 

“Rey.” A sing song voice ticked the Jedi’s ears.

“You’ll go back to Jakku to rot and wait for a family that’ll never return.” Perplexed by how Mala would know anything about her, Rey let it go understanding it was only trickery.

“You’re family never loved you.” Mala whispered and a spell like dream danced in Rey’s head, but again she brushed it off.

“It would have been better if you had never been born.” With a jerk Kylo Ren relieved Rey of her restraint and Force pushed Mala into a standing position against a wall. Mala went silent, her eyes rolled back, and like a breaking lightsaber the room was filled with an explosive light.

 

 

When Rey awoke it was to the sight of the sun coming through a widened and broken doorway. A blanket underneath her on the floor and another pulled up to her neck, her head was left to rest on her satchel. A trilling pain in her head made her second guess sitting up, but when she finally did it was to the sight of Mala resting peacefully in her bed, an audible snore escaping the once knight’s lips, but as for Ben where was he? Outside the distraught gibberish of the islanders caught Rey’s attention as did Kylo Ren’s Silencer which had been landed over an area consisting of three or four ancient huts. Holding back a smirk Rey ducked by the unhappy natives and took the path upwards, the one leading to a clearing overlooking the now calm water. Above, not a cloud in sight only depthless blue forever, verdant and bountiful growth laid before Rey and at its center a meditating Kylo Ren. His hands pulled behind him, his stature at ease the man faced the water with closed eyes.      

 

 

 


	38. Part 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero and 'villain' share a moment. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay friends, this is the last update. The next update will be the Friday after celebration! Have a good day or night or whatever.

Song – I see you by Missio

She had to sense his weakness.

 _If she’s going to attack, now is the time to do it_ , Kylo Ren thought.

It wasn’t that his muscles were weak or his heart beating mutely with exhaustion, all of that he’d fought through before. No, it was in the Force, a conscious so drained it began to echo with thoughts of the past. Like the charred tree over the next meadow, Kylo Ren’s memories sent voices through the hills. Soft callings as if a child were humming to himself. The same moment Kylo Ren considered Rey could take advantage of his weakness it was replaced with control on his focus. Very few were willing to strike down a man in meditation and so, as Kylo Ren thought, the young woman sat among a drying patch of flowers.

The calming thrum of a dying storm caught Rey, sinking her deeper into her own thoughts. Closing her eyes she became passive as a breeze, drifting with the wind across the island, to the porgs soaring above the jagged rocks for the first time since the squall, to the waves no longer hurried by gusts and were now silent, and to the ground now satiated with life and ebbing into unity with the rest of the island.

Rey breathed it in and let it go to open eyes and a curious Kylo Ren looking back to her from his place in the meadow. Hands visible, the man took on the least threatening posture he could manage in the presence of what some would consider to be an enemy. Measured and entirely mindful Kylo Ren moved closer to Rey stopping a couple meters from the place she sat. Gently he lowered himself into the meadow taking a seat. Not on edge, not a beast let out of its cage, Kylo Ren, for the time being, was too drained to consider pulling for a lightsaber he didn’t have on him.

 _You left me_ , those words so close to falling from the Supreme Leader’s lips, retreated, but it was too late. Rey understood. Her elbows resting on her knees Rey couldn’t ignore the trill to answer every question Ben had for her. Tender as night, flowing like water it would have been too easy for Rey to lean forward and sink forever. Awake to the urgency fleeing with such inclinations Rey also couldn’t ignore the accompanying fire, the upturned hilt she almost didn’t want to hold on to anymore. It was moments like this that if Ben asked her to leave she would and it was the most terrifying thing she couldn’t put a name to.

“The First Order has plans to overthrow you.” Rey questioned if she should feel guilt over the admission, but in the end it only seemed like a possibility Kylo Ren was well aware of.

“I hope you didn’t lose men over that information.” A comment made in the same tone as his father Kylo Ren searched Rey’s gaze.

“Why did you help my knight?” Kylo Ren nodded to the hut hidden by rocks.

“She’s killed her fair share of rebels, if given the chance she’d kill you. So why help her?”

“It’s in the Jedi to show compassion.” For the first time Kylo Ren broke his trance on Rey and scoffed.

“When you see her you see me.” Again that softening glare almost touching on a gaze.

“Why do you do that? You ask me questions I either can’t answer or…” Rey dropped the other option.

“Or what?”

“It’s none of your business Ben Solo, that’s what.” Rey stood, her fists clenched.

“Thank you for saving Mala, but if I were you I’d move your vessel before the islanders dismantle it.” At the mention of a very real threat the nun’s commotion boiled over into a cacophony of frustrated calls and bickering both Rey and Kylo Ren could hear from the meadow.       


	39. Part 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is prepared for another mission. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Meeting the Others by West Dylan Thordson Split (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)

A bleary morning met Finn when he’d woken up before the other Resistance fighters. His tent, the one he’d proudly mantled himself, was set towards the edge of the base close to the water. Encompassing enough to fit his bunk, utensils, and other odds and ends it had become a place of gathering. At times, late at night when Poe had finished a full shift and wanted a couple hours of rest before going back, Poe would stop by for a visit. Knowing all too well the weight bound to his friend Finn often times had a drink or meal ready and waiting.

The two would speak of the future, the promises growing with an ever more powerful Resistance, the past would come up and be met by confessions of sadness, but in the end the men realized the best of times were yet to come. Rose, as well, had become a constant visitor, spilling the night away with quite laughter and thankfulness; that of having someone so dear it made losing a loved one like a passing cold, a shiver to be warmed over with better sunsets. The summer was coming and with it a new bloom worth living for.

The sun in Finn’s eyes he shaded them before giving a final look behind him to his tent and the place Rose slept. She’d told Finn to wake her, but the solider had decided against it. Good sleep was hard to come by and Finn refused to take her from it. The wind picking up scattered sand like snow and it was almost enough to hide the approaching figures of Lando and General Leia. Finn looked on curious about their destination and when it turned out to be his tent he questioned if he had any tea left over to offer them.

“Finn.” Lando greeted the young man.

 _Honest, gracious, and brave_. The older man thought.

 _This war isn’t in such bad hands_.        

“General Leia, Lando is there something wrong?”

 _Still unsure of himself_ , Lando smiled at that.

“There isn’t, but we have a mission for you if you’re willing to take it.” Leia looked to the seat, one of a few crowded around an extinguished fire place.

“Oh, please sit.” Finn offered and took a seat himself, leaning forward the idea of another mission no longer sent terror through him. It was getting better.

“To Fondor.” Leia began and waited for Finn to respond.

“Fondor?” Finn’s face dropped.

“That’s a training planet. There can’t be any useful information coming from that place.”

“Our spies tell us otherwise.” Lando countered.

“Your unique background would helpful in getting onto the planet. If you’re up for it.” Leia gave Finn an encouraging smile.

“I am. Of course.” Finn nodded and already the ideas of how to get on a planet like Fondor began flooding his mind.

“We have a vessel for you. A First Order dropship.” Finn considered this.

“A single dropship would look suspicious.”

“You won’t be alone. There’s a delivery being made.” Lando handed over the datastick.

“If you choose to take this mission all the information you need is right there. We have Fondor’s delivery schedule for the next few days. You’ll meet up with the other dropships, about a hundred or so and complete the delivery with them. That’ll get you access to the planet.” Lando said.

“What kind of information are you looking for from Fondor?” Finn asked.

“We don’t know, but this is a two person mission. Take someone with you.” Leia peeked over Finn’s shoulder to the closed tent and smiled.


	40. Part 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mala is given a warning while Kylo Ren and Rey part ways. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Trees by 21 Pilots

By night on Ahch-To Kylo Ren’s vessel had been relocated, the huts nearly rebuilt, and Mala fully conscious.

“Where is he?” Mala asked her first question to which Rey answered with a nod gesturing outside.

“Somewhere out there.” She knew Kylo Ren not to be off the island just yet as the Force riveted with an amalgamation of threat and curiosity.

“Is Luke really gone?” Mala suddenly looked truly worn. Although she be breathing Mala looked closer to death than life. Rey pulled the thin blanket around her body and leaned back against the stony wall of the hut.

“He’s really gone.” She whispered, wishing herself it was just a bad dream, but Rey knew enough about bad dreams by now to understand what was real and what wasn’t. At the open doorway a figure appeared, the darkness behind him barely enough to outline the man.

“Master?” Mala sat up from her resting place, a hand tucked to her side where the pain was almost too much for her.

“I am not your master.” Remaining at the door neither the Jedi nor the Supreme Leader felt the need for weapon.

“May I enter?” Taken aback by the request Rey nodded. Stepping forward into the light of the fire Kylo Ren appeared as any other man subject to the island. One bathed over in a fleeting shower and made gritty with the rock covered earth.

“I leave from this island, but before I do I must make a few things clear.” Between Mala and Kylo Ren the twist of separation was only just beginning.

“You are no longer my knight. I am not your master and while I saved your life do not take this as an indication that I, or the others, will spare it on the battlefield. Do you understand Mala?”

“I understand.”

“Good. I understand there is no debt between you and I. We are enemies from this point forward and will treat each other as such.”    

“I hold no ill will to you, mas-.”

“For your survival you might want to develop one.” With attention fervently attached to every move Kylo Ren made Rey could only guess as to where he’d be off to next and when the next time she’d see him would be. Rey’s instinct was to recoil at the thought, but swept with acceptance she understood, as difficult as it was to, the compassion was mutual.

Without another word Kylo Ren turned for the darkness, for the crashing ocean outside, for another oncoming storm. Rey counted his footsteps till she could hear them no more and when they’d vanished she pitted every steadfast thought she had left against her desire to follow him.  


	41. Part 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren runs into a familiar face while on Fondor. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song -  The Final Chapter by Ólafur Arnalds

“Indirectly Hux has requested an addition thousand troops be pulled from outposts across the galaxy and sent to Fondor. This, including the number of troops being pulled from Outer Rim planets is massive. Do you think it’s possible the General could be following an undisclosed emergency plan that follows the death of the Supreme Leader?”  

“Snoke had many secrets.” Kylo Ren spoke to the hologram of Jallo, the young knight standing tall despite being leveled by his master only days ago.

“Snoke had many hidden plans I knew nothing about. I doubt the General is acting on a plan set in place by Snoke, still…” Kylo Ren stared out at the blackness of space.

“What does Pana report. Anything riveting from Hux?”

“More closed door meetings, mostly on the Finalizer. A visit to Naboo and then to Coruscant-“

“What was his business on Coruscant?”

“Pana notes meetings between Hux and several old timers, many of whom worked with his father in creating the current Stormtrooper program we have.” Kylo Ren considered the options; sending a knight versus going to Fondor himself.

“Jallo have a TIE sent to Mustafar.” Jallo didn’t question his master.

“Will you need assistance on your mission, Master?”

“It won’t be necessary.”

 

 

In the TIE Kylo Ren seethed his anger over the smaller space and slower controls, those not sensitive enough for his skill. Before him Fondor appeared, its planetary shield gleaming high above the planet. One way in and one way out.

 _Too much protection for a place populated with Stormtroopers_ , Kylo Ren thought.

Nearing the shield the Supreme Leader gave his codes to pass the shield unharmed and unnoticed as the leader of the First Order. Docking his TIE in the assigned hangar Kylo Ren disembarked with only a couple of sideways glances, a good sign, as anyone with even the slightest hint the man behind the pilot’s mask was Kylo Ren wouldn’t dare look at him in question.

Exiting the hangar Kylo Ren kept the pilot’s mask on while he traversed the planet sized base in search of the nearest information complex where encrypted training plans and more importantly training updates would be stored. A major hallway with hundreds of Stormtroopers marching to their next location met Kylo Ren

 _This won’t do_.

Too many eyes. Kylo Ren slipped into the first smaller hallway he could and when no one was looking began breaking the encryption of a private elevator used only by high ranking officials.

Once on board the elevator Kylo Ren selected a private hallway with a direct pathway to the information complex. Finding the hallway mostly vacant he wasted no time filling in the gap between himself and his goal. Passing by the guarded doors Kylo Ren ducked for a room with a shared wall. Quickly Kylo Ren slipped into the first room he could find.

“Sir, I’m just fixing the quadroplex lines. I’ll be done soon.” A familiar face stood to attention at the entrance of a superior rank.

“Unless you need this room now?” Kylo Ren cocked his head while he stared into the eyes of the traitor. Reaching out Finn’s neck found the unfathomably strong grip of Kylo Ren’s hand.

“Traitor.” Kylo Ren growled.     

 


	42. Part 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is visited by a familiar face. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Do You Realize? By Ursine Vulpine (Transformers The Last Knight Trailer Music)

A whisper on the wind, but there was no breeze. The world outside the hut was pure quietude. Rey wanted, wished for more sleep, but tickles at her ear demanded her attention. With Mala asleep, with the final hours the scavenger was willing to spend on this island Rey weighed closing her eyes or answering the dull call. When Rey rested her head back on her satchel it was to find the broken lightsaber beneath the cloth was now pushing against her nape.

“Oh fine.” Taking the satchel with her Rey stepped outside of the hut and listened, going so far as to close her eyes. A lull, something sweet and endearing, a summon and Rey found her way up the rock stairs and to the top of the mountain Luke once meditated from. In the cavern with moonlight drenching stone, sending the once dark place into pure silver, Rey stopped and listened again.

“Rey.” The voice spoke like understanding.

“Master Skywalker?” Rey questioned the silver night. Appearing blue as the sky Luke stepped from the moonlight and illuminated what was left of the darkness within the cavern. Rey knew nothing of what stood before her and despite it she did not run, did not scream, or reach for weapon. Whatever this was it was good.

“Do you remember what I said about hubris?” Luke asked, his hands behind his back waiting for an answer.

“It led to decisions that hurt you and others.” Rey answered and Luke did not correct her.

“It will lead to tragedy.”

As if hit by a cold breeze Rey broke her gaze from Luke and fumbled with the satchel till she managed to pull from it the broken lightsaber. With both hands extended she showed Master Skywalker the two pieces broken in half by Kylo Ren and herself.

Luke smiled something completely knowing and shook his head.

“It’s up to you to fix.” Realizing Luke’s answer was final Rey turned back to what she couldn’t bear to hear him say.

“I can’t turn him.” Rey confessed and looked away from Luke.

“It’s not up to you to turn him.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Lead the way.” A soft answer, so light, it almost made Rey believe it was possible.

“And if he doesn’t follow?”

“Rey of Jakku, the truth is often what we make of it and the answer you find will arrive no matter what.”

Rey couldn’t look to Luke any longer. Inhaling she forced herself to consider a very real fear and by the time she had the nerve to speak such things Luke was gone.

 _I can’t kill him_.  


	43. Part 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren, Finn, and Rose come to an agreement. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - End of a good thing by Cory Wells

For Finn it was unmistakable who held him by the throat and for Rose the next choice was absolute. Launching herself from the corner she punched Kylo Ren’s mask square on the cheek sending the surprised man back a step. Loosening his grip on Finn, Kylo Ren turned to find Rose pulling her fist back for another strike. In a fast move the Supreme Leader pushed the threat into a wall while pulling Finn closer.

“Why are you here?” Finn found the question odd coming from a man who was obviously undercover himself.

“I could ask the same of you.” Finn chocked his words out. Dropping the traitor to the ground Kylo Ren watched as Finn neglected the sheer threat before him and crawled to the woman catching her breath.

“Are you all right?” Finn asked Rose. Kylo Ren watched the duo a moment longer before considering the better of two evils. Pulling the pilot’s mask from his head and ignoring the small stream of blood coming from his cheek Kylo Ren spoke.

“Perhaps we can be of service to one another.”

Confused Rose looked to Finn for an answer.

“Do you know him?” Finn didn’t answer and the grimace, the rage and anguish stretching across the face of a man forced into war was revelation enough as to who stood before Rose Tico.

“Kylo Ren.” She whispered and looked back to the tower of a beast before her, the hatred filled eyes, the scar bisecting his face. With no hesitation Rose found her feet and rushed the enemy before her only to be pushed back by the Force.

“Hey, leave her alone.” Finn yelled.

“I said, perhaps we can be of service to one another.” Kylo Ren repeated himself with the intention of not doing it again. Holding Rose back Finn briefly pondered the offer.

“What do you want?”

“By appearances I would say we want the same thing.” _Less of a growl, more of a man’s voice_ , Finn thought.

“We’re not going to help you!” Rose shouted her index finger out and stature ready to strike again.

“Really?” Kylo Ren cocked his head.

“Because if I sound the alarm you’re going to have a harder time explaining this to the guards than I am.” Rose dropped her finger.

“What do you want?” Finn lowered his voice.

“The datastick and comlink in your pocket and then for both of you to step outside and keep an eye out.”

“How can we trust you?” Finn asked.

“You can’t.” Kylo Ren offered and a moment later added.

“Where’s your vessel?”

“The drop yard.” Rose answered with venom. Kylo Ren huffed and nearly rolled his eyes.

“You came here in a drop ship?” Finn and Rose didn’t answer.

“Not my mother’s best idea.” Kylo Ren mumbled to himself.

 _Mother_? Rose thought to herself, but already the features of the man in front of her were too telling.    

Holding out his hand Kylo Ren waited for the datastick and comlink which Finn handed over reluctantly. Once in his hand Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and dove the menacing weapon into the wall, slowly and defiantly creating an opening large enough for himself to fit through.

“What are you two waiting for? Get out there!”

Breaking away from the room Finn and Rose, both in First Order uniform, manned the halls.

“Once I get the information system protocol will alert the communication tower which will alert the guards, from there we’ll have minutes to escape.” Kylo Ren spoke calmly through the comlink and within seconds the information he needed was found.

“I’m assuming you want to know why the sudden increase Stormtrooper recruits?”

“That and any other juicy details you’d like to share.” Finn answered, but didn’t expect much from the enemy.

“Records show a new deviation in the training plan. For the next few thousand recruits training will focus less on routine outpost duties and more on specialized training. General Hux is really ramping up his search for the best of the best even going so far as to genetically engineer them.” Kylo Ren gave the correct information freely knowing that wouldn’t be the case soon.  

“Hurry up.” Finn’s quieted voice came over the comlink. Kylo Ren didn’t bother to answer as he extracted the final bits of intel. The next moment was followed by complete darkness with the exception of emergency lights. Above the shriek of a siren reverberated down the halls.

“They’re coming.” Finn’s words were met with him and Rose forcing their backs against an alcove in the wall, a divot just large enough to hide them both. Down the darkened hall dozens of boots on floor boomed closer to the duo. Stormtroopers, not those in training, but fully capable rushed down the hall and passed Finn and Rose.

“Now’s the time to get out of there, Ren.”

“I think we’re clear.” Rose peeked around a corner just as a Stormtrooper and his companion approached the suspicious divot. His blaster at the ready a bolt was sent straight for Rose’s head only to stop centimeters from the target. The young rebel had kept her eyes open, but even then couldn’t believe the crackling bolt had just froze. In disbelief Rose glanced behind her to find a masked Kylo Ren, his hand out. The Stormtroopers, as well, couldn’t believe their eyes either. With one flick of Kylo Ren’s hand the two Stormtroopers went flying back.

“Let’s go.” And Kylo Ren took the lead.

“Heads up, remember all they know is there is a security breach, they don’t know who’s responsible.” Kylo Ren whispered as he prepared to pass a group of Stormtroopers. Unfazed by the pilot and the two with him they marched on.

Getting off of the base would be the easy part, if they were quick, but getting off Fondor would be the harder part. Coming to a divide in the tunnels Kylo Ren stopped and handed Rose the comlink and datastick.

“This is where we part.” Not saying another word Kylo Ren turned for the hangar where his TIE could be found.

“Wait! How are we going to get off Fondor?” Finn asked, searching the hall for any listening ears. Kylo Ren said nothing, but continued his walk.

 

 

With stealth akin to a scavenger Kylo Ren found his way to the same TIE he’d used to get to Fondor. Before the ground crew had time to notice the TIE was in the air. The questions and threats of fire power rang through the TIE’s cockpit, but the pilot ignored them all. It took Kylo Ren, with at least ten TIE fighters following him only four passes to destroy and open the planetary defector shield. Out of Fondor’s atmosphere and nearly prepared to enter hyperspace Kylo Ren paused at the tugging in the Force. Below him the dropship Finn and Rose operated capitalized on having all eyes on the escaping TIE but now the ship was subject to twenty or so TIE’s of its own.

 _They won’t make it_ , Kylo Ren thought. _And it would look suspicious if a supposed co-resistance fighter didn’t come to their aid_.          

Facing the other TIEs Kylo Ren ensued in an unbalanced, but nevertheless impressive dog fight as he shot down each TIE. Once Finn and Rose had made it a safe distance Kylo Ren abandoned the fight and rushed past them sending a warning through the scream of his TIE.

He was not their friend, but in the end their most dangerous enemy.


	44. Part 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose return to the Resistance base. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Paradise by Tobias Dray

Late into the night Rey returned to Savareen. Exhausted and overdrawn she’d found an unused tent and wanting to fall asleep with her mind on anything other than Ahch-To and the events that unfolded there she tried to think of Luke, but this seem to only make things more difficult. Pulling Ben’s journal from her satchel she read his words and fell asleep to the sound of his voice in her head.

Before leaving Ahch-To Rey had Mala take her own TIE and once out of the clandestine atmosphere of Ahch-To asked that she send a pick-up call to Chewie. Aboard the Millennium Falcon Chewie couldn’t ignore the smell of his best friend’s son, what little there was on Rey. A few low growls and Rey sighed before answering.

“I needed his help.” The Wookie had left it at that.

Sometime before the sun came up Rey was awoken by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Rey.” General Leia spoke into the darkened cool of the tent, taking a seat at the end of Rey’s bed.

“Leia.” Rey sat up with the journal gently sliding away from her, a sight that didn’t escape Leia’s attention.

“I’m glad to see you made it back safely.” Rey smiled and laughed to herself.

“Jedi business.”

“Jedi business.” Leia confirmed.

Between the women a moment of silence passed.

“Luke, he appeared to me.” Not surprised Leia nodded before leaning in to hear Rey’s story.

“He made it sound as if I should know what to do, but I don’t.”

“And you think he knew what to do when Darth Vader told him he was his father?” Leia offered, her voice full of recall for a time she could never forget. Rey didn’t answer, but tried as hard as she could to imagine Luke standing before his father, his hand outstretched with hope.

“What did he tell him to convince him to turn?” Rey knew no answer from Leia would be enough.

“That’s just it, Luke didn’t convince him. According to Luke our father made the decision to turn on his own.” Leia watched the young woman before her. Leia felt the sharpness in Rey's chest as she tried and tried again to understand what must have been impossible to ever know.

“When you’re ready Finn and Rose have returned from a mission with intel. We’ll be meeting shortly and I’d like you there.” General Leia stood up and noticing the young woman was nearly ready to be lost to her thoughts she tilted Rey’s chin up.

“Keep fighting, Rey.”

 

 

On board the Millennium Falcon Finn and Rose collected themselves as they were joined by Poe, Lando, Chewie, General Leia, and eventually Rey. Between Rey and Finn a fleeting smile was shared, but beneath it all Rey felt more to Finn, a hidden question bursting to be asked.

“It looks like Hux has changed some fundamental qualities of his father’s training program.” Poe spoke, datapad in hand, while Lando looked over his shoulder.

“They’re bringing in more candidates, investing in biological engineering-“ Lando paused.

“Coruscant,” Poe mentioned the planet then shook his head, “they have a lot of credits coming from Coruscant, but according to this it’s just a half way point.”

“That’s a lot of credits.” Lando whistled.

“This is more than an investment this is something else. Fondor is also incorporating more specialized training; espionage, tracking, infiltration. Training begins on Fondor, but eventually branches out to Mimban, Kashyyyk, Jakku, and Wobani.” Lando continued.

“They’re hiring bounty hunters. Lots of them.” Before Lando and Poe a list of the Galaxy’s most feared and mysterious bounty hunters appeared. Putting the datapad down Poe smiled.

“We know their tools, but we just don’t know what their getting to. Rose, Finn, this is great work.” The duo remained silent, their eyes stuck to something the others couldn’t see.

“Here’s the thing.” Finn began in disbelief as he was still having a hard time believing what he’d experienced.


	45. Part 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn shares his story. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - From Me, The Moon by Lav

Arms crossed, eyes intent, Rey leaned against the paneling of the Millennium Falcon listening to every word Finn said.

“He helped us…” Rose brought up the tail end of Finn’s story. The room was silent. Chewie considered, Lando smoothed his mustache, Poe fumed, Leia lost her breath for a moment, and Rey wished she’d been there.

 _He’s coming home_ , Lando thought. Just a smuggler’s wish, but it was all Lando had.  

“Think about it. We already know the Frist Order is trying to overthrow him. Kylo Ren’s reasoning for being on Fondor could be very similar to ours. Him helping you was just a part of his plan.” No one answered Poe.

“Poe, he could have easily killed Rose and I and completed the mission, but he didn’t. I mean if it weren’t for him we may not have made it off Fondor.” Finn was close to being at a loss for words. His eyes drifted from Poe to Rey who stood furthest away. Finn didn’t need the Force to know something was eating his friend alive.

“If Kylo Ren helped you it was for his advantage only. He’s not our friend.”

“I know that.” Finn nodded to Poe’s answer.

“I want to make that clear. I have about a dozen scars on my body and a fleet of dead Resistance fighters to attest to that fact.” Poe leaned forward, his eyes looking to everyone in the room.

The room became full, the air thick and hard to breath with tension.

“I’ll get some of our spies together. We’ll get eyes on Mimban, Kashyyyk, Jakku, and Wobani. We have a small edge on them let’s make it bigger.”

 

 

Slowly, as the members of the Resistance caught their breath the room dispersed. When Rey excused herself for a place with more privacy Finn followed.

“Rey?” Ignoring him, but then seeing the futility in it Rey turned to face Finn. White tipped waves in the distance, the speed of wind rushing from the water, and the shine of sands only disturbed by breeze made Rey wish, dream it were possible that Finn and her could share a moment that revolved more around joy and less around war and who should be hated. Finn didn’t have the words. He wasn’t quite close enough to the edge to understand why Rey was so bothered at ever mention of her enemy. A friendly hand on Rey’s shoulder and the trembling beneath it was enough to make Finn wonder.

“What happened between you and Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base?”

“We fought. I won. You know that.”

“I passed out after he attacked me. What happened after that?” A sting in Rey’s eyes, but she hushed away the urge to release the tears. Caught breath, a hysteria beneath her waiting to never return her if she’d only take a step closer.

“I can’t explain it.”

“Can you explain how Snoke was killed?” A rough sigh passed through the scavenger’s lips. More stinging flipped away in Rey’s stomach.

“Finn, I don’t know.” Rey turned and Finn walked with her.

“Don’t do this. Don’t push me away. Rey, I’m your friend. Rey, _please_.” The please caught her off guard, it hurt to hear that word. Standing still Rey gazed into a brilliant sunrise and for the first time wished to be back on Jakku. She wanted the sand and grit, the constant fight to survive because that was all so easy compared to this.

“Finn…” Rey started, but even the words of explanation were to foreign.

“He isn’t what he seems.” It was easier to find water on Jakku then speak a fragile truth. For Finn he found himself caught between the raging scar on his back and the tears in his best friend’s eyes. Rey, who’d flown a piece of junk off the burning rock of Jakku, who’d leveled a beast like Kylo Ren, who’d lifted boulders and unblocked the only path was quickly falling into something she would never return from.

“What do you mean?” The guesses and theories spilled together.

“You think he can come back?” Finn stepped closer not wanting a single misplaced ear to hear what he’d just said.

The lapse in a response was answer enough and plenty of time for Finn to recall the unforgiving lightsaber driven into Han Solo’s chest.

“He’s never coming back.” The words were harsh and more than enough to chase anything else Rey wanted to say away. No hurt, or empty gesture just the turning of a back for a darkened tent and promised nightmares.

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren discovers something disturbing in the depths of The Finalizer. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in seeing the ring I'm referring to it's in The Last Jedi Ultimate Guide or you can see it in the film.

Song So Cold - Breaking Benjamin

Wanting to destroy any evidence he’d ever been on Fondor the Supreme Leader took the TIE back to Mustafar specifically to obliterate it in the simmering, but still caustic heat of the planet’s bowls. Finding the inclination to make his presence known Kylo Ren boarded his TIE Silencer for a surprise visit to The Finalizer. Aboard the Star Destroyer the Supreme Leader was a surprise, no one expected him. He didn’t need to ask of Hux, Pana sent his most recent report regarding the General less than twenty four hours ago, but to keep up appearances General Hux was called for.

“My Lord, General Hux is on Fondor addressing a security breach.” The Lieutenant flinched mentally preparing to take in a deep breath before the inevitable choke hit him.

 _He’s lying_ , Kylo Ren thought. Pana reported Hux to be on Coruscant at a closed door meeting with several Hutt cartels no doubt spilling endless credits into a bid for the best bounty hunters and spies. Or that’s what Kylo Ren thought the meetings to be about.

 _But he doesn’t know he’s lying_. Kylo Ren dismissed the Lieutenant and withdrew to his quarters.

Analyzing the data, the reports, training algorithms, and advanced genetic supplementation the lone ruler found nothing beyond belief.

“He gathers every corner against me.” Slightly amused Kylo Ren thought of his old master. Snoke, for the one mistake it took for him to fall, had honed into a sharp point the ability to be ten steps ahead. There was a way to outsmart Hux, to beat him to his end.

“Let’s see what my old master has to say about that.”

 

 

In the bowls of The Finalizer Snoke’s body rested in preparation for the final stages of mummification. A demand of the late Supreme Leader and occasion highly protected by his closest acolytes. The entrance to the chamber secured by Praetorian guards not present for Snoke’s execution remained still as Kylo Ren approached. Unarmed and with a calculated calm Kylo Ren summoned an acolyte. A single guard disappeared and reappeared with an acolyte in tow covered head to toe in flowing clothed darkness.

“I wish to see my master’s body.” The acolyte, being sensitive enough, felt a strange urgency to Kylo Ren’s request. In response Kylo Ren saturated the air with violent tension, an unsaid warning.

“Of course.” The broken, cracked voice of whatever creature was behind the hood answered.

The preparation room, the one Kylo Ren stood in, was designed to the specifications laid out by Snoke. His original design was applied to the Supremacy, The Finalizer, and one dreadknot knowing when the day came one of the vessels would be ready to take his body. Stone cold, dark in way that coveted the greater depth of such a room with such a purpose, the preparation room was sterilized the moment its completion was met. This room was made for Snoke and only would accept Snoke’s body. On a brilliant red table, wrapped in linen packed with rare oils the body laid and on top of it an obsidian box with Snoke’s belongings.

“Leave me.” Kylo Ren growled and the acolyte departed with hesitation in every step. In the dead cold Kylo Ren raised the box from Snoke’s wrapped chest. The box, levitating above Snoke’s body, had a disturbing weight to it in the Force, something Kylo Ren couldn’t deny. Had the box been touched with hands the glass like surface smoothed to the point of perfection would have made it impossible for the box to be opened, but Kylo Ren wasn’t using his hands. A hidden gear beneath the obsidian surface was activated and one side sunk into itself with a gentle click. As if the surface had turned liquid it bubbled and drew back to reveal thousands of small gears all of them spinning wildly clicking away until they stopped with a hiss. At the center a divot formed and floating from it came a golden ring with its obsidian crown and swollen darkness.


	47. Part 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren asks for Rey's help. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song – Think About You by Kygo ft. Valerie Broussard

The hours of Savareen’s night might as well have been a sterling afternoon for how Rey treated them. In her tent with an empty dinner plate put aside she held the broken lightsaber in her lap with Ben’s journal open in front of her. The pages she studied gave detail to the mechanics of lightsaber repair, but they said nothing of a broken kyber crystal and the intricacies of its revitalization.

A jolt, something unmistakable, but nonetheless a familiar rumble in Rey’s chest caused her to pause. A ringing in her ear and then two eyes appeared in the tent followed by pale skin, a crack of a scar, and then the rest of Kylo Ren. Looking up from her bed to the corner Kylo Ren encompassed she wondered if it were possible their connection could evolve to the point where they knew where the other was.

“Any luck with the lightsaber?” Kylo Ren questioned the weapon in her hands, a bit of arrogance touching his voice. Before answering Rey sieved a moment to herself attempting to understand what would bring the Supreme Leader to this tent.  

He wasn’t here to convince or push. No, there was something else on his mind.

“I need your help. Do you still have that piece of junk?”

 

 

Crait? Kylo Ren questioned. He’d asked Rey to name a location she’d be willing to meet him and without a second thought Crait was her answer. Hidden within the same almost destroyed hangar the Resistance used Kylo Ren waited for the Millennium Falcon to pierce the atmosphere all the while questioning the healed ground he stood on. It was as if the Battle of Crait had never happened, with the exception of the devastated hangar.

Gusting from the planet’s altitudes the Millennium Falcon descended until it found a level place to land. No doubt Rey had scanned the surface of Crait again and again in search of any shred of evidence that a trap laid below her. She’d find nothing as she already knew she would the moment Kylo Ren reached out to her. Sensing the man beneath her she lowered the ramp to the Millennium Falcon, curious to see if he’d board.

In the pilot’s seat Rey waited and grazed the Force, plucking lightly for any sign Kylo Ren would commit to entering her world. She didn’t hear his steps, but she felt the churning of things ignored. The light tap, almost a knock of memories waiting for a door to open. Kylo Ren was buried within himself, swathed with layer after layer of violence and rage. The moment the scent of wet Wookie hit his nose he disregarded the grumblings of his past, the fingers of luminescence caressing scarred flesh that refused to heal were swatted away. A pinch, almost a lasting sting, knotted its way into the back of Kylo Ren’s head. A ceaseless call, that of his mother, tampered at his control to remain unmoved, but again Kylo Ren shrugged it away and waited for Rey to appear.

When Rey entered the main hold she found Kylo Ren wearing the usual tunic, his hands in front of him, and unbearably still. His gaze found hers immediately causing Rey to remain in the threshold of the main hold. He hadn’t brought his weapon with him instead leaving it on his vessel. He didn’t speak, wasn’t even close to fashioning words together, instead he measured Rey. The ferocity he’d seen in Snoke’s throne room was stashed away for the time being, as was her past, and the desperate ache she always carried with her surrounding her parents. Not a flinch, not a wishful move, not even a breath out of place, he was trying, as best he could, to put her at ease.  

“What is it?” Rey asked and Kylo Ren had to inwardly shake to focus. Slowly, like preparing to hold a baby, Kylo Ren opened his hand to show a ring. Rey came closer, her eyes locked on the piece she knew to be from Snoke.

“Is that…” She began and Kylo nodded.

The scrawl on the gold buzzed in Rey’s mind. In her stomach a lurch tilted her into unease.

“What is this about?”


	48. Part 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren asks for Rey's help part 2. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song – Get You The Moon by Kina (ft. Snow)

An edge of disbelief spread through Rey and then disappeared upon a simple realization; Kylo Ren is many things, but a liar wasn’t one of them. Mislead, stubborn, even hopelessly attached to what he knew to be true, but not for a single breath had he ever lied to her and to assume he one day would wasn’t going to help either of them.

“What’s that ring have to do with anything?” Rey stepped closer to Kylo’s open hand and then reaching with her own hand to pick the ring up Kylo flinched.

“Be careful.” Again their gaze connected and Rey found the warning to be utterly true. Using the loose piece of cloth flowing from her own attire she picked up the ring. Gold molded into a black piece of solid rock. Bringing it closer to her, Rey searched the ring for an answer she hadn’t quite yet figured out how to ask. Watching her, those tired eyes that missed nothing Kylo felt her curiosity.    

“Those glyphs on the side are Dwartii.” Kylo began.

“They read, ‘From the beyond I summon you’.” Lifting her attention from the same glyphs Rey had more questions.

“What does this have to do with me?” Handing the ring back Rey brushed her hands together as if ridding herself of the ring’s weight.

“Snoke had many secrets. Some I know and others I don’t. There’s a good possibility he still possesses a threat to us even though he’s gone.”

“And your knights can’t help you with this?”

“This has more to do with you and I and less to do with them.”

Rey considered the man’s words. _Had it not been for both of us Snoke would still be alive_ , she thought.    

“Have you heard of the Theed Library?” He asked

“On Naboo.” Rey confirmed. She’d obviously never been, but even on Jakku Theed Library wasn’t a complete unknown.

“They have hand written maps from the time of the early Jedi Order. Some of these maps give direction to the oldest graves of the some of the most powerful Sith. I need those maps.”

“What do you think you’ll find?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a gut feeling.”

“Why can’t you go to Naboo yourself?”

“I stick out.” Rey almost smirked.

“And what makes you think I’ll do any better?”

“I’ll show you.”

 

 

Aboard a Naboo Royal Cruiser Rey absorbed every facet of extravagance offered by the vessel. Not rigid enough to be First Order, not old enough to be Resistance the cruiser stood in its own right. It even smelled fresh. Wandering from one place to the next the Jedi ran a hand over the smoothness of the interior with Kylo Ren keeping his distance but still within earshot.

“The vessel was confiscated some time ago during a First Order raid on Ryloth. Whoever stole it never go the chance to use it.”

“Pity.” Rey whispered to herself.

Hands behind his back and leaning against the wall, Kylo didn’t follow Rey when she unknowingly wondered into one of the private quarters of the ship.  

“So I have a ship. Is this enough?” Rey touched the bed, she’d never felt a blanket so soft in her entire life.

“No.” Kylo’s voice rumbled from outside.

“Her name was Queen Narm, from Rendel. She passed away recently. You’re about the same ages as her. Queen Narm’s bloodline has Naboo royalty and she often visited Naboo. You’ll have her diplomatic credentials giving you access to Theed Library and its restricted area where the maps are.”

“What if I say no?” Rey exited the room and returned to the cockpit.

“You can, but I’d counter with this mission and what it reveals involves both of us.” Sitting in the pilot’s seat Rey began to count the days she’d be separated from the Resistance.

Already she’d left to return Mala, and then again to save her. It was like she was never present when the Resistance needed her.

“Rey.” Her name was a whisper on imploring lips.

“Whatever’s out there is a threat to all of us.” There was more to Rey’s apprehension and a lot if had to do with how Kylo said her name.

“Okay, I’ll help you.”


	49. Part 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to Naboo. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - A Song For a Lover Of Long Ago by Justin Vernon

Shuffling in her new garb, what would be her disguise, Rey adjusted the cloth encircling her face. From her time on Jakku she was used to the majority of her body being covered, but this was different. These clothes smelled distinctly flora and not like sweat and grease. Soft and easy on her skin the deeply maroon and cream robes flowed with her effortlessly, again something she wasn’t used to. Every inch of her reminded her of that fact.

Once changed Rey tried not to notice the sudden hiccup in the Force, like she and Kylo Ren were on a ship falling straight down. Outwardly Kylo Ren remained impassive, his glance locked on Rey’s. Taking her spot back in the pilot’s seat she caught the slow unclenching of one of Kylo’s fists.

“Keep your back straight, shoulder’s back, and don’t look down. Never look down.” Rey nodded and she checked that her blaster was hidden enough not to be noticed, but close enough to be pulled out at a moment’s notice if the time called for it. Kylo Ren handed her the comlink in his hand and then stood to leave.

“Wait! We’re not going together?” The man shook his head.

“You’ll be in the cruiser and I’ll be in a TIE.” It made sense to Rey, but Kylo Ren knew if she got into any trouble and needed a ride out Rey would have one long before he reached Naboo’s surface.

“One more thing. Should you get caught do what you did on Starkiller Base first.” Kylo lowered himself an indication she should practice.

“Give it a try.” Without hesitation Rey lifted a hand and tried to lock her attention on the subject before her, but found it world’s more difficult than the Stormtrooper she’d manipulated on Starkiller Base, the who had released her of her restraints and left his weapon behind. Perplexed she caught on to Kylo’s game when the smallest of smirks crossed his face. Before she could respond Kylo was off the cruiser and headed for his vessel.

 

 

                Approaching Naboo the usual back and forth between ship and guard station took place with Rey being allowed entry without a second question. The journey, while simple, left Rey wishing for a bit more time in the intuitive vessel. Responsive and fast it was unlike anything Rey had operated. Once docked Rey took a moment to gaze into Naboo’s night, the three moons bright as any sun glittered in the sky and left every lake a stunning pearl promising cool and comfort.

“Do you think it’ll look odd I don’t have a guard with me?” Rey asked over the comlink.

“Not if you don’t act like it’s odd.”

Exiting the vessel Rey took Kylo Ren’s advice and stood tall with her gaze not daring to sink anywhere near the ground. Stormtroopers littered the night streets along with pedestrians, either way everyone knew where they were going.

 _There it is_ , Rey thought when she realized the massive building ahead of her was Theed Library. Approaching with definite steps Rey kept pace with everyone else who knew where they were going. A light pull, like a child tugging at her clothing, halted Rey dead in her tracks. Turing to a monument outside of the library Rey found herself unable to move. It was a woman, one of poise and dignity, but whether by the artist’s hand or in actuality the smooth face held more. Affection, love, and a hint of sadness. Above Naboo’s atmosphere Kylo Ren felt the shift and knew immediately what had distracted Rey, because it had done the same to him many times. _Strange_ , Kylo Ren thought, _that it also draws Rey_.

“Who is she?” Rey’s quiet question buzzed over the comlink.

“I don’t know.” His voice carried exhaustion as if he’d been kept up many nights pondering the same things as Rey.

“I think she met something to my grandfather. There’s a portrait of her in his castle.” Rey didn’t immediately answer.

“Your grandfather has a castle?” An air of disbelief in her voice followed by a lilt of humor.

“Best to leave it behind.” Kylo commented as a duo of Stormtroopers marched by. Head up, Rey kept walking and didn’t stop until she entered the library.

 


	50. Part 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey enters Theed Library to find reminders of someone else's past. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story

Song – Fall in love by Yuno

Beyond the star reaching archway of the library’s entrance a collection of incandescent information backed by dimly light halls unfolded for what Rey told herself must have been kilometers. Staring up at the above floor’s balcony and the rows of knowledge it promised Rey turned to her intuition, the pulsing in the Force she knew would tell her where to go. Keeping her head up Rey marched forward, her destination outlining itself, but still far from where she was.

From a service desk on the first floor a uniformed Frist Order officer leaned over the table as if expecting the young woman before her to request some help and when she didn’t the officer went back to her own work and disregarded the regally dressed woman. Up the stairs carved in most lustrous rock mined from Naboo Rey reached a hand to the stone bannister and flinched back in curiosity. Something boiled beneath her fingertips and then cooled as she pulled back. In immeasurable gamut laced itself within the Force, a potential wasted and another so overgrown it nearly had destroyed everything.

Rey touched the bannister again and continued her walk both up the stairs and into the past that so eagerly reached for the first true light it’d seen in far too long. Rushing like blood, the past relented and told of wars, battles, dying cries, lover’s promises, and the lament of Queen’s come to pass. Of all the feet to rush these stairs some came seeking truth and knowledge and others came for something much darker. For now Rey shook the darkness of this place and instead grazed the high strung oaths of soft words met with even softer lips. On the second floor Rey paused and for the first time lowered her head as if she’d intruded on something she wasn’t meant to see. A man so mixed with affliction and pain and rage, but when that drew back he was virtuous and kind and good. His hands made of light and heart made of gold the woman he caressed was the truest thing he’d ever seen. The woman herself was made, almost entirely, of a clean grit. This substance she gave freely to her people, but to the man she gave the only thing that was truly hers; herself.

They were an island and whether the water was crashing around them with beasts unseen waiting to eat them alive or calm with still breaths pressed against a waiting heart they were together always. Even as a hidden evil touting splinters of power for the man to take came between him and the woman, they still loved each other. Even as the island they’d become collapsed and left a divot deep within the heart they still loved each other. When the darkness came and the woman went with it leaving the man alone with his power they still loved each other. The island grew darker, the seas never calmed, the divot became a constant reflection for the man to look into and question the evil he’d allowed into his life, but if he gazed long enough and waited he knew the woman was still there. Just beyond the reflection waiting for the fog to clear so that they could once again see one another.

Rey leaned against a pillar and sucked down some much needed air. When she lifted a hand to her eyes she drew it back to find tears. Rey walked away, but she never really shook the memory. Instead she let it draw close to her and walk with her a moment longer.           

 


	51. Part 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With maps in hand Rey returns to Crait to assist Kylo Ren in searching for their next step. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Simple and Sweet by Jon Bellion

On the second floor Rey found a double door entrance locked behind a secure system of four way identification, but it was nothing for her. Rather than bother with her credentials she used another method. Beyond a heavy door even a lightsaber would have a hard time piercing she felt the locks and the way to unlatch them. Slowly the doors parted from one another and allowed her entrance.

Already the airy tinge of the long forgotten and dust met Rey’s nose. This room was old and within it were secrets among secrets.

“I’m here.” A breathy call came over Kylo Ren’s comlink. Of course he knew where she was. It was hard to miss the breach of ancient sterility that washed over Rey.

“The maps will be in protective cases with the Jedi insignia covering them. You’ll have to break the cases to get the maps. Grab as many as you can especially those that focus on areas beyond the Outer Rim.” Rey listened closely and as she did she found the black cases locked within a wall. The locks were easy to deal with but the cases would come with some unwanted noise. Sliding the first case from the wall Rey felt nothing for what was within it, the second and third felt the same, but the fourth was different as was the fifth. Breaking into the case revealed several maps protected by layers of paper. Gently Rey rolled them up and after breaking into the final case she collected what was there and made her way out.

At the stairs Rey gave the draw of a memory not her own a second longer and then quickly went for the exit. Head up, shoulders back, Rey didn’t part a glance to a single passerby and thus garnered no attention. At the dock she half expected to look behind her and find a fury of Stormtroopers following her, but there was no one following her. On the cruiser she wasted no time leaving Naboo behind her.

 

 

Returning to Crait Rey changed within the cruiser and then exiting into the main hold was surprised to see that Kylo Ren had not yet boarded the ship to collect the maps. Taking them with her she disembarked the vessel herself to the sight of Kylo Ren waiting patiently outside. Hands behind his back, the stature of a man who perhaps felt silly hosting patience when nothing about him or his position required he give it.

 _What did she see_? The man asked himself cocking his head.

 _She’s troubled by something_. The question rested on his tongue, but he never spoke it. With an edge of pain somewhere beneath his ribs Kylo Ren realized it wasn’t his question to ask. Refocusing his attention on the dozen or so maps Rey’s capable hands carried he felt closer to answers already.  

 

 

Aboard the Millennium Falcon the duo roved over the maps scattered across the table. On the edge, almost easy to ignore but not quite, Kylo Ren chased away the discomfort of sitting where he was with the reassurance that there was something here. Sullust, Moraband, and other worlds not well known were detailed, to a certain extent, on the old maps. For Rey she kept her mind as clear as she could waiting for something, anything to pull her attention.

At Ben’s bare finger tips he gently brought a map closer and with dark eyes missed nothing. Quick, agile, even thoughtful he translated and theorized the outcomes and connections each planet could possibly have with Snoke, with the ring. Had anyone boarded the ship at this very moment and caught the man sitting where his father once did not one would think him immediately out of place. It would take time for the passer-by to notice the black clothing shielding dried blood, the wild demeanor that would change upon an unannounced arrival.

 _He does belong here, can’t he feel that_? Rey questioned and when the words pressed too hard on her own thoughts she removed them and refocused. Like a ping, like something falling into silence only to hit with a ruckus Rey heard the calling of something. Looking closer at the map she had she was quick to conclude this wasn’t it. Laying the map down she silenced herself and reached.

 _This map_. Rey reached for an older map under the one Ben was currently looking at. The movement caught Ben’s attention, but he said nothing as Rey stared at the map.

 _This is it_. To Ben it appeared he felt the surge of confidence, the adept understanding the Force gave to Rey, and when she did finally reach a conclusion he felt that too.

“Batuu.” Rey whispered as she placed a finger on the worn image of a far off world.       


	52. Part 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben Solo go to Batuu. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song Misplaced by Riley Pearce

A blanket of clouds briskly caressing Batuu’s mountain peaks made for a captivating introduction to the far off planet. Landing the Millennium Falcon in an open field with surrounding plant life offered some coverage, but Ben’s instinct told him time would be of the essence.

 _Keep hidden and get out fast_ , the Force seem to vibrate with warning. 

“There’s a village less than a kilometer away.” Rey commented from the pilot’s seat donning the same poncho she wore on Ahch-To with her satchel close and borrowed lightsaber, something meant for a padawan, attached to her and hidden. Outside the grey afternoon promised no end in its constant deluge leaving the duo to be deafened by the sound of rain on mud.

A navigation device in hand Rey led the way to the nearby village. With Ben behind her and completely silent in his footsteps Rey was left to peak over her shoulder or feel for him within the Force to ensure he was indeed close by. No matter the way it was impossible to lose his presence.

For Ben he felt himself continually surprised by Rey’s actions. Not very long ago he’d found himself questioning if Rey would ever be able to see him as anything other than hopelessly attached to his ideals, but here she was trusting him despite his own questions of what they were looking for. Still it stifled him how she could not see how unstoppable they would be together.

Beyond the verdant lush of drenched trees and grasses the outline of a village appeared. Slowly the duo assumed a more natural pathway into the village if only to dissuade the onlooker from assuming the worst. Puddled filled streets with more dated housing set aglow with warm fires met Ben and Rey along with the quiet hustle of a cantina. The entryway left open and wafting with strong drinks and unknown foods greeted the newcomers and as their eyes adjusted to the dim light a Dug barked out to them. Ben raised a hand letting the bartender know neither he nor the woman with him carried weapons. Raising his hand again he requested drinks be sent to their table and the Dug obliged.

In a darkened corner booth Ben took a seat with Rey close by; the perfect location to see who entered the cantina and who exited. When the drinks were severed Rey dared a sniff and finding it only to be water she tipped the cup back. Glancing across the table at Ben she found her counterpart with roving eyes that missed nothing and saw everything. The pair of Twi'leks across from the bartender, a single Talz nursing his drink, a Gran and Snivvian huddled close at another table obviously not wanting to be heard, and then a robed figure. That one, her, about as tall as a human, but otherwise unidentifiable had Ben’s attention. The Force buzzed with Ben’s agitation, like he was on edge and ready to pour over entirely if anyone moved the wrong way.

“You look familiar!” The slam of a male Twi’lek palms on the table, directly in front of Ben nearly caught him off guard, but in truth it was very difficult to surprise Ben Solo.   


	53. Part 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben find something on Batuu. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No post this Friday. I'll be back next Friday for more! If you're wanting to get a better idea of the chanting I envisioned for this part then please feel free to check out the song that goes along with Part 53.

Song - Kangaru (OST Arrival, 2016) by Jóhann Jóhannsson

“I’ve seen you somewhere. I know I have.” The pale Twi’lek cocked his head oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in or maybe all too aware. Across the table Rey slowly reached for a hidden blaster and left her hand there while the conversation took place before her. Visually Ben did nothing, but otherwise he was both calculated and explosive at once.

“I’ve been from one side to this galaxy to the next and I never forget a face.” The piercing orange gaze drove into Ben.

“We’ve never met.” Ben sunk his own relentless gaze into the eyes of the Twi’lek and immediately it was as if the pale intruder had gone numb.

“Go back to your seat, order a drink, and don’t get back up.” The Twi’lek leaned back, his hands slowly sliding off the table, and walked away.

“She’s gone.” Rey commented of the only patron who’d had Ben’s attention. Standing up the two made for a fast exit through the only doorway the cantina had, but as Ben passed the bar the same Twi’lek grabbed Ben’s arm and pulled him close.

“You’re Han Solo’s boy. He’s dead and you owe me his debt.” The Twi’lek pulled his blaster aiming it at Ben, but before the trigger could be pulled the Twi’lek was pushed back and into the wall of drinks tended by the Dug. A waterfall of mostly illegal substances poured forth with the Dug looking on in dread, but it was quickly replaced with quivering tendrils and a loud bark that nearly broke what few glasses were left. Not taking these kinds of incidents lightly the Dug pulled his own weapon along with the Gran and Snivvian. Together the three shot at the unknown visitors sending the cantina into smoke and flames.

“So much for low profile.” Rey had already revealed her lightsaber and began deflecting shots while Ben hurried to her side and out of the cantina.

“Jedi! Jedi! Jedi!” The Dug yelled as if enraged by the mere possibility.

“Jedi!” He screamed once more before the smoke was too much and eclipsed the escaping humans.

Once outside Ben leapt onto the first bit of machinery he could; a rusted speeder bike. Taking the seat behind him Rey paid little attention to Ben as she waited for their pursuers to come rolling out of the cantina weapons firing. Engaging the starter was met with the speeder quickly starting only to sully to a choking end. Again Ben started the machine only for it to refuse to stay ignited long enough for Ben and Rey to make it around the corner. Reaching over his shoulder Rey twisted two purposefully exposed wires together that effectively ended the automatic kill switch used by the previous thief to prevent further theft. The speeder bike coughed to life and this time didn’t pause.

“Hold on.” Ben thrust the machine to go as fast as it could only to find that around the corner a well armored village militia was waiting for them. Shouts to dismount were yelled again and again but were met with Ben turning the bike around and back toward the cantina were the less imposing threat waited. Taking fire at the approaching speeder Ben reared the bike up using its underside to block most of the shots. This move left the Dug nearly under the bike when Ben leveled it. Finally the Dug was the one who was running and thankfully for him Ben wasn’t out for blood. Rushing past the Dug and down the narrow road between buildings Ben took the only turn offered which spat them out into a busy market place. Vendors and villagers alike threw themselves back at the sight of the large man and his lightsaber wielding comrade racing through the streets. Dodging with only millimeters to spare Ben managed not to hit a single person while Rey deflected shot after shot from the rushing militia.

“Jedi!” A holler this time and not one filled with venom. Above Ben and Rey, on top of a dilapidated building, a row of young children jumped and cheered, their hands thrown into the sky at the sight of a blue lightsaber bouncing shots towards a militia that had enslaved them. All too soon the moment was over as the duo raced for the forest and the safety of the trees.            

 

 

“What now?” Rey asked after Ben ditched the bike a couple kilometers outside the village. It would have been useful to keep, but after so much in one afternoon the speeder had met its final thief.

“We follow the chanting.” Surrounding them were tall cypresses with enough space between them to allow the two adventurers room to see for several meters. Rey looked around and then listened; she heard nothing.

“I don’t hear anything.” She looked back at Ben who kept his gaze steady on her. His stilled his chest, each breath came with purpose.

“Oh.” Rey nodded and did the same, centering herself in meditation. There is was. A thrum, a bouncing call as if the entire forest echoed with the same song.

“What is that?” Rey questioned, but still she listened.

“The woman we saw in the cantina. She’s a pilgrim. Someone who arrived here with others to experience the Force in the limited way they can. Some believe the Outer Rim provides hot spots for those seeking to better feel the Force.” Ben spent an extra moment listening, but upon seeing Rey watching him he refocused and located the nearest path.

“How did you know to come this way?” Rey’s next question came after the rain eased and left behind a scattered mist. Ben didn’t answer immediately and instead let the growing chant of far off voices guide the conclusion Rey was seeking.  

A well-worn road between one forest and the next became the easiest way to travel with the occasional robed pilgrim passing by with their head bowed and focus elsewhere. When the chants turned into a heavy pulse caged in the ribs and the mist could no longer withstand a growing wind the two travelers stopped. On either side of them the trees had changed from tall, far reaching natural monuments to collapsed and decaying roughage left for no one. Not even the wildlife took shelter in the caverns left behind, all was dead. Before Rey and Ben a once vivacious basin with rare flowers and birds now boasted only of its black and lifeless earth, it’s deadly expanse stretching far into the mist. If either the young woman or her accomplice had thought to ask the villagers of this place some of the older residents would recall a time when this valley had no end to its bounty.

“What happened?” Rey felt the death surrounding her, but it was all in the past, not something current.

Ben didn’t answer instead he kept walking for the figure standing at the center of the valley. Dirtied purple robes blew with the mist making the figure Ben had his focus on all the more mysterious. Rey went quiet and realized she had no questions about the tall purple figure. Without ever seeing one she knew what it was and understood through Ben that the creature meant no harm. Approaching one of Snoke’s Attendants, who by some miracle in the Force had escaped the destruction of The Supremacy, it slowly turned and with its unnerving stare bent into Ben.

 _Their mute_ , Rey reminded herself or maybe it was Ben telling himself that fact, she couldn’t’ be sure.

The world around them, the chanting, and the hollow echo of absolute obliteration stopped and all was silence. In confidence, in assuredness made most dark by a sentence handed down in pure arrogance the creature conveyed a sadness and hopelessness not even time could encapsulate.

 _You know my pain_ , the creature spoke to the mind and his soft echo alone revealed a sentience a galaxy could exist forever without knowing.

 _My home is gone, my people slaughtered, my world crushed so that my master would rise._ The creature spoke of Snoke and his words became torment to the mind.

 _You and I, Ben Solo, we come from the same place and exist from the same Force_. _I will give you what you want, but you must give me something._

A reluctance flushed over Ben. Almost a dread as if the deed being requested were just enough to tip the scale.

 _Please_. Again, Rey felt Ben’s reluctance and then understanding. Bowing his head the attendant whispered in the mind.

 _We stand on an upturned grave. Below our feet you’ll find nothing, because what’s most important has been taken already. You will be called. The voice relentless and unforgiving will summon with great haste what must not be wasted. The choice will be left to most capable hands._ The creature stood to his greatest height and spoke a final time.

 _Release me_.

From his side Ben withdrew his lightsaber.

“Ben!” Rey called.

“He wishes to die, Rey. It’s either he dies or he leaves with me to serve the First Order.”

“Why? Why do you wish to die?” Her questions did nothing to stop Ben’s actions as he ignited his lightsaber.

“You’re giving up? What? Because you lost your home and your family?” Rey’s words stung the air, but the creature did not respond. Lightsaber lowered, the mist waiting to carry with it whatever come next, and the creature remaining still and unperturbed. In a quick movement the lightsaber found its way into the creature’s chest. Remaining mute till the very end the creature first went limp and as his body fell to the ground it disappeared leaving only its purple robes to fly away with the wind.  


	54. Part 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren leave Batuu. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song – Blinded by Emmit Fenn

“Why did you kill him?” Rey questioned the man who passed by her, but he didn’t answer. Instead the wind dusted a thick layer of mist threatening to swallow Ben Solo whole and above the sky swore an oath for more rain.

“Why!” Rey didn’t move. She went still, bracing herself with clenched fists that begged for some act of revenge over something she saw as sharply unjust. This time Ben turned to her, his dark eyes moored somewhere she’d never been. As if she were on Ahch-To again and Ben were confessing he was a wretched monster all over, she paused. It was another confession between the two, but this time with fewer words. Unblinking anguish caked around eyes that rarely slept and beyond those orbs an understanding of the act just committed.

Ben’s choice had less to do with decision and more to do with mercy.

He was both distraught and sickened, but the stemming rage of his darkness was too powerful to let him fully embrace the relief of self-pardon’s declaration. In a hurry the heavens broke and the onslaught rushed down turning the valley into a blackened pit of wallow.

 

 

Aboard the Millennium Falcon Rey piloted the old freighter away from Batuu with Ben sitting co-pilot following the movements of operation like some machine. In silence, in a numbness only capable of being brought on by severe memories and drenching cold, the two navigated around each other as much as two ships lost to space. A long journey ahead of them Ben took leave and rested his head in the same place an unconscious Rose had been not very long ago. Rey, as well, took to her quarters not negating the fact an enemy slept only meters away.

In the dim light of her cabin the young woman stored her weapons, changed her clothes, addressed the blisters on her feet from traveling, and as she took to her bed she found another weapon. Picking it up she knew the owner by weight alone, Kylo Ren. His lightsaber. The crude hilt collected no light from what little the cabin provided, but Rey knew what laid beneath its facade.  

 _He could kill without using a lightsaber, but that’s not the point._ Rey thought. It was an act of good faith.

Resting the lightsaber with the other weapons Rey heaved a sigh before trying to fall asleep. Hoping for the least bit of slumber, but expecting nothing.

 

 

The set of space alone never provided a time to count by. No passing of stars or moons to indicate how long the fortunate were able to sleep, but for a lost soul time was a useless indicator only proving itself useful in its menacing countdown in times of raging nightmares. A twisted grasp help around memories and fears coerced the Supreme Leader into limitless retellings of his past. Not from his mouth, but a voice, always the voice beckoning him, whispering, promising. Oh the voice had so many promises and truth beyond measure. It told of the past, the present, and the future. It spoke of his family, his parents who never seemed close enough to hear the voice themselves, his uncle assuring him it was only a test. More voices this time from his mother, father, and Luke, but they all seemed so artificial as if spoken through a filter. Never good like Luke, never normal like his father, and never strong enough like his mother. When Ben was brought to his knees, when he thought his head could bow no lower, that’s when a hand appeared to him. One of burns and sickness, but to the lost it was absolute refuge.      

The heavy breath now quickening was enough for Ben to tell he’d been asleep for a while, something that rarely happened. With habitual nightmares it had never been the case with him to rise quickly in search for the nightmare become real, but even in knowing it had all been in his head the truth was there…somewhere. Sitting up Ben found a shadow looming in the darkness of the Millennium Falcon’s hall. Not Snoke, not this time. Emerging from the darkness Rey appeared, a blanket resting around her shoulders. Ben couldn’t hear her, could barely see her, but within the Force knew her concern.

Beyond her curiosity was also pain of her own, disturbed and disjointed voices too, and loneliness. Ben didn’t move, either aware by doing so would shift the air and chase away his quite reverence or perhaps end a dream he wasn’t aware he was having yet. Moving closer Rey stood only a meter away, her presence like a shock within the Force. With Ben looking up at her, but making not the slightest twitch Rey rested her fingertips below his chin. A shacking of memory passed through them both. What was beholden to them on Ahch-To came back, but this time it found the duo better prepared.

Rey let the rush pass her knowing the Force’s will would be known no matter how many time she saw it through Ben Solo. A harsh breath left the man along with a gaze into something he’d only known through Rey. Her beaten knuckles brushed against skin that betrayed the galaxy into thinking it was coarse with spent compassion, this wasn’t the truth. Blooming forgive of warmth radiated from the cheek meeting the scavenger’s hand, willing her to know more. A gentle bend, Rey’s lips met the place her hand once was, and remained till receding slowly. From her blanket she pulled Kylo Ren’s lightsaber from its place on her hip and with both hands offered the quieted weapon to its master. A manner so unused for so long, but quickly becoming his method when within Rey’s hold Ben reached gently for the lightsaber feeling the warmth of her palms around the metal. A fleeting wish for it never to leave almost made it to Ben’s thoughts.

Rey turned from Ben, retreated to the hall and at its threshold glanced over her shoulder. Her final act of the exchange was perhaps the most complicated and it was to continue walking away.                    


	55. Part 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to Savareen. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Los Angeles by The Midnight

Crait found Kylo Ren and Rey a quite pair of vagabonds, each handling their own intractable thoughts with crashing somberness. Salt white on the ground gleaned reminders of the road to come and as Rey lowered the door for Kylo Ren to leave, the maps rolled up delicately and in his hand, he almost kept his pace for his own ship until he felt her curiosity. Turning, looking up at the woman who stood in her ship he waited for her to speak.

“We’ve learned nothing.” Rey commented and she was right.

“This is the hard part of searching; waiting for the next clue.” Rey wasn’t satisfied with his answer, but felt within Kylo Ren a familiar impatience. He’d been waiting for a long time too.

“Rey…” He began and for what must have been the first time since meeting Kylo Ren he seemed lost for words or at the very least was trying to collect the right ones.

“Where I go from here…is the unknown. Places I’ve never been and possibly ones that Luke warned me never to visit.” His lips pressed together forcing himself to remain silent and speak no more, but for Rey it was enough. He was telling her she didn’t have to continue with him.

 

 

Rey embraced a rising sun over Savareen the tents below, the hustle and bustle of an ever growing rebellion taking a hopeful form. Disembarking from the Millennium Falcon Rey found Chewbacca’s engulf first, but the Wookie quickly stilled, went rigid even before letting go of the scent that filled his nose. Pulling back he gave a low growl, not a warning, but something more akin to sadness. That smell was too much like the one Chewie would never know again.

“I know.” Rey agreed in silence.

“Rey!” This time Finn, who’d been watching the skies for days waiting for the Falcon to appear, dashed around other Resistance fighters to greet his friend.

“I couldn’t have been gone that long.” Rey smiled taking in the warmth of her dear friend.

“You brought more people in?” Rey questioned, a hand resting on Finn’s shoulder.

“Yes, more of Lando’s people and some more who answered Leia’s call from Crait.” Rey nodded to herself before smiling back at Finn. Rose was the next to appear her jumpsuit fresh, eyes renewed with astounding hope, and bringing with her a vocal BB-8.

“Welcome back Rey.” It was nice to be back, that much Rey felt from her friends. Still, gazing at the many people who’d come a galaxy away to fight the First Order there was something missing, but Rey changed her train of thought before touching on what that something might be.

 

 

“You have your own X-Wing!” Rey’s mouth dropped.

“I mean…it’s not mine, but I put it back together sooooo…” Rose laughed.

“She’s really good!” Finn was the one who’d started bragging about Rose’s accomplishments that then turned into shop talk about the beast of an X-Wing.

“You know how it’s said kyber crystals call out to their Jedi, I like to think the right ship calls out to its captain.” Rose rolled her eyes at her own adage, but for Rey it made sense.

When a storm passed over Savareen Rose, Finn, Chewie, BB-8, and Rey were joined by others with Poe of course being the last to escape the encroaching lightening. Laughter soon erupted, something that was music to Leia’s ears and a cause to look on to the Resistance with a smile. Drinks and food were passed around and soon many stories as well were tossed from obscurity and into the present. Rey enjoyed it all and was interested in hearing more about the time Poe encountered a heard of rancor, but like the lighting outside a sudden flash, a noise like mumble shook her.

Constant whispers, almost like what she’d experience on Ahch-To with the tree, but this time there was something else to them. A sharpness, a threaded evil that intertwined with the Force and became a constant. Rey left her table, left behind the friends whose focus was on Poe. Wandering, one foot in front of the other, Rey found herself outside among the scarce brush of Savareen. The rain pouring down from above and the lightening striking all around her. The voice grew and almost became words until-

“Rey!” A cracked voice called from behind and it was enough to hush the far call of something dark and maddening.

Maz…it was Maz who called for Rey. The young Jedi answered the call and met Maz under her own tent. Adjusting her glasses Maz looked Rey up and down before taking her hand and requesting she kneel.

“You’ve been somewhere else.” The woman commented before shrugging off whatever notion she had.

“What matters is your back now, but not for long I’m guessing.” Maz smiled and leaned back peering again at the woman with knowing eyes.

“You’ve changed since we last met.” Maz waited for a response from Rey and when none came the old woman pushed a bit harder.

“How is he?” Maz almost laughed when Rey shook her head as if having no idea what the old woman was speaking of.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“How is Ben Solo?”

“I don’t know.” Maz waited, watching Rey want to respond and forcing herself not to.

“Okay.” Maz nodded to herself, but she wasn’t done.

“Well, I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that boy has a crush on you-“

“Why does it matter?”

“It matters because that boy has the unfortunate luck of being a Solo and a Skywalker…meaning you might need to make the first move.”

Rey rolled her eyes and stood back up not wanting to make eye contact with Maz, somehow she always knew too much. Staring out into the golden afternoon with its dashing dark clouds and streaks of lightening a sigh, something of endearing sadness and near hopelessness left Rey’s lips. It was hard to breath, hard to think, hard to shake something so enfleshed to her own being and Rey was beginning to see the futility of trying to avoid this test. It will be as the Force wills it to be.

“How do you know?”

“Your eyes always reflect his and his always reflect yours.” A simple answer with a millennia of experience behind it.

Near destitute of spirit, bereaved of heart, and homeless of every will left to deny such a possibility Rey heaved at the idea of seeing Ben Solo on the horizon. His eyes made full of hope, his brokenness accepted, his burden made light, and past finally embraced. Rey let the idea go before it became too much to bear.

“It won’t work. I can’t turn him.” But those words were grit on her tongue forcing her to go silent forever if they were true.

“If that’s what this is about then of course it’ll never work, but if it’s about understanding, if it’s about compassion, if it’s about the ability to see good in him and have him see hope in you then, my child it will work.”

A blaring alarm, something Rey sensed through the Force before it actually sounded brought the two from their secretive conversation. Outside Resistance fighters scrambled for their vessels, prepared their weapons, and manned their stations. From a nearby tent Chewie growled alerting Rey that there was an incoming vessel, something large like a freighter, but armed. Taking off with his human companion and with Finn and Rose behind them the four boarded the Millennium Falcon. Rey took the pilot’s seat, Chewie the co-pilots, and Finn and Rose the gunner positions. Quick as the lightening above the group and others took to the fight above. Into the darkness of space, just beyond the atmosphere of Savareen a massive vessel tilted towards the planet. Rey and Chewie were both ready to take action, but Rey paused as did the veteran fighter sitting next to her. Something was off.

With X-Wings swinging around the vessel more and more Resistance fighters came to the same understanding. This wasn’t an enemy vessel.

“Rey, you’re boarding with me.” Poe’s voice filtered through from his own X-Wing. Approaching the darkened freighter and entering the hangar Poe landed first and disembarked followed by an armed Rey, Chewie, Finn, and Rose.

“Threepio, do you have anything for us?” Poe asked through this comlink.  

“It’s a Class 720 freighters and it is armed.”

“I could tell.” Poe rolled his eyes while speaking over the comlink.  

“There are lifeforms aboard. Several in fact.” Poe looked back to Rey. Slowly, and quietly the group wandered through the darkened ship.

“Main hold is over here.” Rose whispered. On either side of the hatch before allowing it open Chewie and Rose took to one side of the hall with Poe, Finn, and Rey on the other.

“On three.” Poe said to Rose whose hand lingered over the activation pad.

“One…two…three.” Once activated the doorway shifted open and the crew aimed their various weapons into the near blackness of the first large cargo hold.

Eyes, dozens of pairs looked up from the ground and then lowered their heads. Poe was the first to pull back his weapon and put it away closely followed by Rey.

“Kids…it’s just a bunch of kids.” Poe said under his breath. “Just a bunch of kids.” From behind Rey there was shift, a looming anger rifled with sadness and memory long forgotten.

“No…soldiers.” Finn said.

 

 

“Two hundred and fifty one children ranging in age from five to fourteen are accounted for. All of them are scared and hungry, but Threepio will begin navigating through the records of the freighter and see if we can find their families.” Dr. Kalonia spoke to the Resistance from the center Leia had just left empty. It was announced that the children were captured from various planets around the galaxy, with the sole purpose of being sold into the First Order’s booming military ensemble. General Leia assured everyone that the children would stay here on Savareen until their families could be located.

Under the massive tent with its many rooms Finn had yet to leave the children. He sat with them, fed them who were too afraid to feed themselves, comforted them, and with Rose’s help began questioning each one for information about their home world. Some had families they wanted to return to, others wanted to stay with the Resistance, and still some had no families to speak of. Rey herself stayed with the children, questioning them as Rose and Finn did until the fitting rage bite back at her and she found herself racing for the nearest private tent.

From someplace unknown to Rey Kylo Ren felt the Jedi’s spike of anger, collected, but nonetheless prepared to lance. From a records room deep within the Mustafar castle Kylo Ren raised his head and peered up at a bristling Rey. Leaning back in his seat he searched the woman’s gaze, found the trove of anger, but beneath it was hurt, and all too much familiarity. Loosening all the things Kylo Ren already knew of her she willing let him feel what it was like to never really know your parents.

“They would have a better life with us, Rey. Food, healthcare-“

“They were abandoned!” He felt it more than heard it, a defeating wave of most caustic pain, the kind felt through a lifetime. At this the Supreme Leader closed his eyes and inhaled the memory Rey gave him. True the children had been captured for the sole purpose of being used by the First Order, but they had yet to be in the hands of the First Order. The freighter they were on belonged to a contractor, but it didn’t matter and Ben knew that. When he opened his eyes he took Rey in for a second time, noticing a hidden joy slipped away, something that was present only moments before the child soldiers arrived. She had been happy and yet again he’d taken that away from her.

“What were you doing before this?” Kylo Ren asked and while he didn’t mean it to happen the question surprised Rey.

“You were with them?” He questioned almost sad that they would see her smile, see her laugh, see her relaxed and never him.

Rey never answered she only dropped her prickling anger long enough for Kylo Ren to see the longing.

“I’m hearing a voice. Something dark.” Kylo Ren wasn’t surprised, but he also didn’t have much advice for her either.

“It’s the call. Our next clue, I’d assume. Eventually you’ll be able to hear it and when you do just know it can’t do more than speak to you.” He was trying. Rey didn’t bother saying goodbye as it felt odd to do so, she just simply disappeared.          


	56. Part 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey proposes an idea to Kylo Ren. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song Lovers by Timecop1983 ft. SEAWAVES

It was hours later when Jallo pulled his master from his study, only coaxing a few sentences from the occupied mind. Of course the knight inquired of unspoken journeys, of places far off, and most dangerous. Jallo couldn’t tell for sure, but the sheer, narrow concentration of Kylo Ren could have come from many places, but with handwritten maps in his arm when he arrived on Mustafar, Jallo deduced it had something to do with the Unknown Regions. To it all Kylo Ren reminded his knight there was the First Order and someone needed to remain behind to ensure its success.

“I will ask of you to hand deliver this message to General Hux. If you should find his response to the message to be underwhelming please remind him if he doesn’t follow the directions quickly he’ll have me to contend with.” Jallo took the message from his master’s open hand and leaving the castle with the haste Kylo Ren intended him have Jallo left the simmering planet with only a single soul to be spoken of.

 _Again_ , said to himself as he focused trained eyes over the maps once more. Ungloved hands rested on the soft paper and gently crossed over it as a searching vessel with a hopeful crew. Voyages of outdated craft and languages long lost filled Kylo’s mind, just scraps, enough to know that the hands who crafted the maps were not lying when they made them. Met with more setbacks than progress Kylo Ren left his private study for the lone hallways knowing a cleared mind would set him straight. The castle wasn’t a place to wonder, but the sole man was far from afraid of the ghosts who haunted it. Tossing from one hall to the next Kylo Ren ended his journey at one of the towers where the solid door rested shut. Kylo Ren hadn’t seen this room since hearing from his uncle.

A thoughtful move of his hand and the door slide up revealing the woman set in a painting. Relief filled Kylo Ren, at least _she_ was still here. Taking to the bench set in front of the painting Kylo Ren watched the tapestry and the gaze set permanently on him.

“Why do I feel something more is coming of the journey ahead?” Not quite feeling ridiculous to be talking to a painting, but close to it Kylo Ren ignored the urge to stop speaking.

“I should stay here with the Frist Order, I know that, but still I am pulled to something else. To give any chance to Hux would be foolish.” Kylo looked down at his still bare hands and for a heartbeat he was almost willed to cover them up as his previous master would have wanted him to.

“Snoke can’t come back.” Turning his hands into fists Kylo made the vow before the unknown woman.

“He can’t.” Fear boiled within him and simmered immediately at the ringing shake of Rey’s arrival. Peeking to his side he found Rey sitting next to him on the bench, her gaze leaned upward to the painting in front of her. A quite ran over the duo as one observed the other and the other fell for the tapestry as many before had.

“She is beautiful.” Rey said aloud and then to herself, _why is she here_?       

The young woman’s eyes too close to blinking with tears shook her head.

“Your grandfather’s castle?” She asked.

“Would you like a tour?” The response was low and not an actual offer.

“I think I’ll pass.” Rey whispered. Glancing at Rey again Kylo Ren caught the bits of sand on her clothes and the subtle glow of skin once under the sun. Now, however, Rey was present on an ash filled planet devoid of perfect sunlight.

“The children…” Kylo Ren began, but paused somewhat unsure of what he was asking.

“They’re fine.” The answer was quick, but not curt. If it were possible maybe Rey had forgiven him for what came normal to the Frist Order.

“I’m assuming you didn’t come here to meditate with me.” It wasn’t a question, but still within the Force flowed the hint of possibilities, if he’d just ask maybe Rey would say yes.

“I think we should go into the Unknown Regions and let the voice guide us. Whatever’s calling to us, it’s not in its interest to let us fail.”


	57. Part 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey venture into the Unknown Regions. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey neighbors! I'm very excited for the next few parts that focus more so on Rey and Ben. Some of you might notice some hints of the Mortis Arc from The Clone Wars series and that's definitely on purpose. I used the Mortis Arc as a kind of guide to help me plan out how I wanted the next few parts to go and while it's not a carbon copy it was incredibly helpful when putting this part of the story together. Thank you all so much for the comments, hits, and kudos. You all are amazing!

Song - Scattering light by Hammock

Always by night it seemed Rey left and with darkness looming high above her she always collected her guilt and took it with her. Her departure from Savareen was met with a dejected Finn and silent Chewie. One had the inkling something more was taking place and the other knew without a doubt. A quick conversation with Leia left the General with a still smile, one formed out of airless questions. Held high in courage Leia watched the young woman fly off into the starry night the hymns of a glowing galaxy following her every step of the way.

 

 

Hours later Rey followed the map Ben embedded into the Millennium Falcon’s navigational system. A transcription of the maps Rey took from Theed Library mixed with the Empire’s historic records yielded the best route for the duo who had no idea where they were going.

“Beyond the Outer Rim they’ll be boons to guide us, keep the ship from hitting an asteroid belt or rogue moon, but those will only be with us for so long. Eventually we won’t have them.” From the co-pilot seat Ben kept a mass of wires and metal in his lap as he gently cauterized the last data tag in place.

“We won’t be able to use the hyperdrive.” Rey confirmed as she stared out the window to the boundless darkness, the far reaching and never ending space before her and Ben.

“How will I know we’re there?” Rey asked, already feeling the chill of oblivion at her fingertips.

“The same way you knew to summon the lightsaber back on Starkiller Base. The feeling is innate and emphatic. You’ll know when you know and they’ll be no question.” He spoke with such confidence like he’d done this a thousand times before.

“And if takes longer than we anticipate?” The pilot countered, not out of an adversary’s obligation, but because Rey wanted to know what Ben had to say. The Supreme Leader shrugged and placed the bit of metal back in its place with wires facing the interior of the Falcon’s circuitry panel.

“I suppose if we’re fortunate they’ll be no war to return to.” Ben didn’t elaborate and Rey found her stomach in knots at the idea of asking.

 

 

When the Millennium Falcon entered the Unknown Regions Rey set a course following the previously established boons left by a fledgling First Order. Taking it as their best time to sleep before the boons ended Ben took to the same spot he had before while Rey, with a wave of her hand to put the Millennium Falcon in near darkness, retreated to her own room.  

Within a dream’s strong grasp both the Jedi and the Supreme Leader reluctantly participated in what both knew to be a dream, but nonetheless were helpless to cease its playing out. For Ben he couldn’t shake the weight at the end of his bed, like someone was sitting there, watching him. No…watching over him. A chocked sob almost met the man’s lips as a warm hand rested on his arm.

“Ben.” The name spoken so softly and with utmost love. For Ben it was impossible to believe that voice would ever speak his name again.

Down the hallway Rey searched endlessly within herself for a weapon, a lightsaber, her staff, anything to ward off the angered and rushed breathing behind her. Finally coming to the conclusion she would never find such a weapon she turned to her pursuer only to find Ben Solo, his face unmasked and hands left bare. A flash of lightening and he was gone, his robes made empty, and flowing away with the wind. The whispers she’d been hearing were finally made clear.

“To deny fate is to die.”

 


	58. Part 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go in search for something in the Unknown Regions. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Weight Of The Wind by nothing,nowhere.

When Rey woke up she found her blanket tossed to the floor, her body covered in sweat, and within her gut the unshakeable feeling she’d thrown up sometime during the night. A small, mostly dried puddle of vomit on her bed confirmed the suspicion. Throwing her feet over the edge of her bed the young Jedi sat in the darkness feeling what she could of the dream that’d left her only moments ago.

“To deny fate is to die.” Rey repeated aloud and then shook her head, as if trying to remove the nightmare from herself.

Nothing like what she’d heard in her nightmares or daydreams on Jakku, this was different. Darker, but so absolutely truthful.

Beyond the door Ben was already up and piloting. Rey was sure if she left her room right now it would be to the sight of a focused Ben, his hands steady and capable, but from where she sat an uncomfortable tending raced through Ben’s mind. He was perturbed, upset even by something he couldn’t control.

 

 

Outside the cockpit the expanse of space offered nothing for Ben to navigate by. Any non-believer would claim they were lost, but for Ben he knew better. They were closer now than ever before. He could feel it and even more he could feel it through Rey. Like some sort of filter the girl from the desert only magnified his own sights, made the murky clear as day and the hopelessness-

No, he didn’t dwell on hope. That was something his mother did and never him.

Entering the cockpit Rey glanced around before taking the co-pilot’s seat and preparing to speak she stopped herself. Worry, dread, and confusion needled its way into Ben’s thoughts and like looking into a mirror Rey more clearly felt herself through Ben. It was enough to pause her.

Confusion over her dream. _It was normal to question the things I don’t understand._

Worry for the future. _I know better than that, the Force will guide me no matter what_.

Dread over what it could mean to be the one to stop Kylo Ren forever.

Rey didn’t have anything to add to the dread, by instinct she wanted to shirk it, but if she did that than she’d never know the answer.

With lips parted and eyes not leaving the co-pilot’s seat Ben wanted, desired to ask Rey of what bothered her, but he stopped at the sudden shaking within the Force.

“What is that?” Rey asked. A light, like a far off star gleamed in the distance in a spot where only darkness had before. The shine intensified, it boiled over in white, and grew bigger as it neared. Faster and faster proving even the Force users too slow to react. The light encompassed the Millennium Falcon and both passengers fell into sleep.   


	59. Part 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakes to find herself stranded on an unknown planet. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song – Hurt For Me by SYML

A dry taste in Rey’s mouth and the demand for water is what shook her from sleep. For the briefest moment Rey believed she was back on Jakku, with little water to know, and a day of scavenging ahead of her. Rising from her bed Rey found a blanket over her warm body and the uncharacteristic sound of a stilled Millennium Falcon.

 _We’ve landed_. Rey hopped from her bed and raced down the hallway while tucking her blaster behind her. The ramp already down and feeling Ben close by she tried to piece together where they were. Below Rey’s feet calf high, verdant grass dotted her clothing with water, all around her was a thick mist, and a severe chill ran through the air. Every so often a quick breeze blustered pass Rey making the cold meet her bones.

 _Where are we_?

“I have no idea.” Ben answered the unvoiced question as he approached from somewhere under the Falcon.

“What was that light?” Rey shook her head trying to piece together what happened.

“How did we end up here?” Another question that Ben didn’t have an answer to.

“The Falcon is down.” Ben offered the only solid information he had.

“Did you check the compressor?” Rey asked. Ben lowered his head and handed Rey a datapad he’d been using in an attempt to lock down their coordinates.

“The air is breathable…obviously. No signs of wildlife or sentience. Nightfall will come soon.” Ben walked past Rey, back up the ramp.

“How did I end up in my bed?”

“I carried you.”

 

 

The first hints of darkness touched the ground in time for Ben to have his tent made and secured against the wind that continued to pick up. As for Rey she’d spent most of the evening examining the Falcon from one end to the other, searching for what could have caused the sudden and lasting power outage. When she emerged from the bowels of the Millennium Falcon with more questions than answers she was surprised to find Ben outside, a fire made, and his abode completed. At the fire’s edge Rey took the seat facing the expanse that had yet to reveal itself. A couple meters away Ben leaned his back against a crate while flicking splinters of wood into the fire. Taken in by the sudden escape of normal behavior, Rey watched the flames dance in his eyes before questioning what had his mind so lost.

“Did you have a nightmare last night?” Rey pulled the blanket around herself tighter trying to bury herself in the warmth. A familiarity swathed over Ben and as he reared to silence it he let the inclination go.

“A dream is a nightmare to a monster. I had a dream. You?” Rey considered her nightmare again and like Ben came to a similar conclusion; it wasn’t best to share every aspect of one’s nightmare with an enemy.

“To deny fate is to die.” Ben nodded to the sentence and tilted his head so that he could catch Rey’s gaze.

“Sounds like something a Jedi would say.”

“Sounds like something Snoke would say.” Ben lips twitched, but he let this go as well.

Rey looked away and back to the fire, the cold by now reaching her feet.

“Stay warm.” She mumbled and got up to reenter the Millennium Falcon. Halfway up the ramp Ben called to her.        

“Rey…keep your weapon on you.”  


	60. Part 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben take to foot on the unknown planet. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Lost & Found by Tyler Lyle

When night washed away a dreamless Ben and nightmareless Rey they’d found themselves surrounded by grass and rock with an ocean off in the distance. Maybe a kilometer away were the beginnings of a verdant forest. Lush, overwhelming in the Force, and bountiful, it was hard to believe there wasn’t life here even if it were of the transient kind.

With their bags packed and clothing more suitable for the colder winds, the duo took off for the forest in hopes it would take them to where they needed to be. It had gone unsaid, but nonetheless there was a silent agreement between them to rely little on technology and more on the Force, and so this proved to be the correct choice when at the forest a path made for two was found. Glancing down the path Rey found brilliant sun adorning the earth beneath with hanging vines ripe with flowers and more bounty than she’d ever seen.

 _It is beautiful,_ she mused.  The brute behind her did little to notice the radiant beams pouring down the pathway and like he had so many times before, Ben focused on the mission. His mind, razor-sharp, for any hints of the Force it wasn’t long till his pace turned his stride more determined ending him further ahead on the path than Rey.

While all was quiet Rey couldn’t shake a glistening in the Force almost like a partial sun on moving water every now and again a glint shook her from focus. The words spoken in her nightmares were one born of the dark side, Rey knew that, but then how is it the place those same words brought her showed of so much sun? Ahead, at a twist in the path Ben’s tall figure stopped. His back against a tree and gaze on the ground Rey walked quickly to catch up with him. A quick glance to the sullen pale drenched in sunlight gave Rey a one-word answer for why Ben didn’t lookup. To Rey’s astonishment the sight behind her was one immeasurable to anything she’d ever witnessed or dreamed of, a give in the forest revealed a valley billowing with canopy trees and the everlast of endearing sunlight. Not harsh like the heat of Jakku or mild like that of Takodana, but cosmic in ways that promised secrets and trusted a pristine silence to heal beneath.

Absentmindedly Rey touched her lips and caught the turn of a smile there. Sucking in a breath, Rey removed the smile before turning back to Ben, but even if he were allowing himself to see what she saw there’s a possibility he’d never notice. Rey gave a final moment to the shame hidden from Ben’s face and coating herself with reserve she kept secret the parts of herself this sun would too easily reveal.

 

 

A strange evening gathered quickly and with spikes in the Force neither the Jedi or Supreme Leader were prepared to feel. An almost painful ache, as if lighting from the sky came down and struck them in the head over and over again, they both knew their day-long journey was culminating to something. Hidden in the shadows and still in ways that made the Force rattle in warning a rock made wall towered above the trees. Smooth to the touch and stretching for kilometers on either side Rey was the first to touch the wall.

“There’s a door.” Ben commented.

“One that can only be opened by someone like us.” As if on cue from behind the wall a faint howl could be heard. Pulling her hand back Rey unsheathed her blaster.

“It can’t get us from here.” Ben, who remained unmoved, spoke quietly and then rested his hand in the same place as Rey had.

“Night isn’t the time to enter this place.” Rey kept her eyes on the door and nodded in agreement.

“What is that thing?” Rey reached with the Force waiting for any hint of what lay behind such a looming presence. Ben’s answer was silence. He had no idea what laid behind the wall.


	61. Part 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben awakes from a nightmare to hear a familiar voice. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - How Did I Get Here by Kate Corbett

A throat closing too quickly, dread pouring into every breath, darkness. Movement was forbidden and thought turned to piercing fear latching endlessly to an erratic heart.

“Ben.” A quick soothe and light bright as day vanquished the fear, so the dread once again turned to air. A warm palm met Ben’s forehead, but at the touch of endearing pledge Ben refused to open his eyes. If anything he shut them harder.

“Ben?” The voice turned to whisper, followed by silence. The palm removed itself and Ben thought the nightmare was over…

“I forgive you.” A wind embraced confession pressed against ears, but Ben thought it all a trill, a trick of the night.

In his tent, Ben rose from his bed, sweat falling freely, and dread once again filling his lungs. On habit his hand was out already calling for his weapon, but when cold metal met his palm the threat was long gone. Ben let a final gasp leave his lips before bending the fabric of his tent to let himself out. Far across from his, closer to the stone door Rey’s tent remained undisturbed. At rest inside Ben found relief in knowing she hadn’t awoken to the sound of another nightmare taking hold. A moonlight night and open path lead Ben away from camp and closer to a river. At its bank Ben dropped to his knees and lost the glistening of his tears to flowing water. Dragging himself into the river he came to his feet and gave himself to meditation.

 

 

A noiseless scream in Rey’s ear woke the young Jedi the next morning. Unable to tell if the cry were real or not she pulled back her blanket and sprang from her tent. A trail of some stagnant presence in the Force starting from Ben’s tent and leading down a worn path got Rey’s attention. Not a physical trail, not something Rey could see with her eyes, but she knew it to be there. Following the path turned Rey’s feet heavy and while flat each step became more arduous as Rey drew closer to the inexorable call demanding her fullest attention. At the sight of levitating pebbles Rey did not cease, when rocks the size of her fist and boulders large enough to put a hole in the Falcon came into view the Jedi dared a final step.

At the center of a mud-filled crevice in the earth a half-naked Ben stood with arms out and palms facing up. Above him a cascade of water, the entirety of the river held like a rainbow. Split into droplets the sun found its way through the water and turned the ground beneath every color known to Rey. All was beauty surrounding Ben, but the center, the purveyor of such unbounded glory twisted in agony. His back to Rey, the man, felt the Jedi’s presence and so was filled with shame again. Feeling the tips of his fingers Ben denied not the utter misuse of his soul, he was below mourning for someone who died by his hand.

An unseen shrug and the rocks fell to the ground along with the torrent of water turned into rain. Ben remained in the river until the water met his hips, but even still the eyes on shore watched him. A monster released from his chains once again stirred up questions of what it meant to purposefully don such restraints willingly. To levy the Force against one’s soul was to be crushed by surrender, so was Ben trying to hide within his power, within all his loneliness and abandon, the things he’d come to know or was this the last move of someone who knew they were losing against fate?

When Ben exited the water and passed by Rey, an equal urgency pulled from each of them, and was nearly denied. Ben stopped, his back once again to Rey as he followed the path back to camp. Her attention as well was turned to the water, the flowing river that held no sign it had just been raised. Within her Rey heard a familiar memory, one of Han and the one and only time he’d brought her to Takodana. Lowering her head she let her fingertips drift to her forehead.

“Did he say anything to you?” The question met with equals parts terror and roaring anguish.

“How do I know what is true and what isn’t in this place?” Ben asked. At her core, there was languish rearing and relenting until a single word came to Rey’s mind. _Forgiveness_.

“He loved you. Han knew what it meant to follow you.” The words too late, Rey turned to find Ben already walked away.

 


	62. Part 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey enter the maze. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in love with the new content we got from D23! I hope you all loved it too!

Song -  Holding Hands by Quinn XCII ft. Elohim  

 

A single sun met land with little of the usual noise. No birds or insects, no wild call of far off predators, just the crinkle of fabric as Rey and Ben dismantled their tents and stowed them away. Once complete the duo met at the massive door, the looming stone set and created by beings who were long gone. Even as Ben edged his pull at the door, not trying to open it, but teasing at the possibility, he found it would take two of equal power.

The dreams, the voices, the pull of this place so constant, if there were any ability left to deny the fate of this place that inclination was long gone; Rey and Ben were meant to be standing here.

“How’s that lightsaber coming?” Ben asked, not taking his eyes from the closed door.

“It’s coming.” Rey’s answer spoke of the same awareness; whatever was behind this door was meant to be.

“It’ll take both of us to open this and whatever we find behind it won’t be happy to see us.” Rey nodded to his words, but she was already pulling at the door, willing it to open. With Ben’s full commitment the stone gave way and slid across the ground, breaking thick roots and grass as it moved. Sliding into itself, the door revealed only darkness beyond the threshold.

In union the two passed the threshold, entering into the darkness all to the sound of the door closing behind them. Trapped, the sudden predicament passed over them both only to find a quiet resolve; this is expected. As their eyes adjusted small pockets of light began to reveal itself from high above as if the heavy growth of vines and entangling vegetation were the culprits of so much darkness. What showed itself in front of them was a lengthy tunnel and several meters down a bifurcation.

“It’s a maze.” Rey whispered and once at the edge of the first split, the Jedi and Supreme Leader tilted their gaze to catch both options.

“What do you feel?” Ben asked and when Rey turned, it was to the sight of heavy eyes resting solely on her. Rey didn’t reach or interpret, she let the Force gently soothe her.

“Right.”

“And I say left.” There was no force in Ben’s voice, he was simply comparing notes.

Taking the right path proved the need for more light whether from fire or elsewhere, but just as Rey was about to suggest they stop she already sensed a bubbling of descent.  

“The darkness is better to navigate by?” Rey asked. The descent subsided and Rey took that as her answer.

“Did you learn that from Snoke?”

“Luke.” A tinge of pain with the old man’s name didn’t surprise Rey, but nonetheless she agreed it was never easy to speak of Luke or Han. Curiosity began to pick, asking Rey to speak and if only to quite the unnerving silence and near solitude Ben brought with his every unheard step she asked.

“If I tell you something in this place, will it leave here?”

Ben considered the question, not as a broker of information, not even as a Supreme Leader, but as someone with equal amounts to give. Almost shaken by the stir in emotion, Rey held her breath and braced for a reaction she wasn’t ready to feel.

“If you’re going to ask me about the First Order’s protocol when it comes to child soldiers I’d counter with the conversation being a useless one.” A masked comment with inklings of hostility, but it didn’t take long for Rey to figure out it wasn’t directed at her.

“I wasn’t going to ask about that.” Rey took another right this one leading them into a hallway boasting of a ceiling neither could see, but both could feel.

“Lando. He believes in you.”

“And he’s as foolish as my father.”

“The mere thought of your father just bought you to your knees in the middle of a river. No fool has that kind of power over you.”

“Neither of them have power over me.” Rey shook her head and turned to Ben. Somehow the darkness of this place twisted with Ben’s presence it the Force to show a man riddled with unhealing, Rey began to wonder what would be revealed about herself, what Ben could see in her.

“So you’re calling someone who loves you a fool?” Ben shrugged the admission and took a step closer.

“It’s a little too late for an old man’s love to save me. Rey, the dark side has less to do with power than you think. I could think of Lando, Luke, my father for the rest of my life, but none of that will ever shake me from my hold of the Force. From my place in the darkness.” Rey narrowed her eyes, frustrated he still didn’t get it; the Force was never meant to bend to his will.

“You condemned the First Order for using child soldiers.” It was a guess, and by the reaction Ben couldn’t hide Rey found herself correct. Forcing himself to become impassive the answers of why Ben made the decision dried up.

“Why?” Rey asked, but again there was no answer she could read.

“I won’t join you.” Rey stated again, this time without the severed body of Snoke in the background and fire pouring all around them. If that statement were made in rush this one was made in utter darkness solidifying the fact.

“I’m not asking you to, the First Order has a strong enough hold on the galaxy without the use of child soldiers.”

Going back to the path, Rey found the air had changed, no longer humid there was now a chill. Exhaling Rey found a cloud of vapor exiting her mouth. Colder and colder the path turned with less light to speak of and more turns and pivots filled with rocky stairs and gloom. Rey donned her coat, closing herself in it while continuing to navigate.

“I’m not hungry.” Rey commented.

“Neither am I.” Ben agreed.

“We’ve been here for at least a couple of days and we’re not hungry or thirsty.” It was just another oddity of this place, the looming recognition that where they were not everyone could reach. A deep sigh from behind Rey signaled more she might not be ready to hear.

“You can speak freely around me.” A grumble of a whisper masked in diplomacy, but had Rey given it more thought, had she not been locked in a maze, she wouldn’t be able to hide from the fact there was more to it. 


	63. Part 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a vision proving there is more to the mysterious planet he and Rey are stranded on. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - Goner by Twenty One Pilots

Hours of darkness mixed with hush sharpened Rey’s ability to navigate. Little question of taking the right path bloomed into her mind until she reached a give in the ground. Not stone beneath her feet, but a crunch. Around her a pierce of smoke met her and from behind Ben gave to familiarity. He knew the smell, the far off sound of screams and flame met home. No longer in a maze, but lost in another place. There was light here in the form of what little grey came through the haze above them. In the distance Stormtroopers marched, their white armor drenched in blood and ash, their used weapons held high.

The haze above gave to show a brutal clash of lightening and Dreadnought. White light curling around black metal, both having no impact on the other, just an indifferent meeting with no true outcome.

“A vision?” Rey asked and Ben came to stand beside her, his locks showing the bluster of wind and war around them.

“Visions aren’t always harmless.” Ben whispered. Together they traveled watching the mayhem and death unfold around them. Bodies lost to recent battles neither of Resistance or First Order, just people who got in the way. Traveling over a hill Ben caught the glint of familiar silver, a mask he knew all too well. Lowering his head Ben unlatched his lightsaber and handed it to Rey, not as a weapon to be used, but one Ben didn’t want to use if he could help it. Rey stopped in her tracks when she realized who it was before her; a shrouded Kylo Ren, his mask donned, and rage permeating the air.

Ben approached Kylo Ren and so the masked man turned and cocked his head. Shaking in the Force, the equivalent of a tremble ran through Ben like lightening. All was unseen to Ben, try as he may to see beyond the cowl and cloth of a Supreme Leader fully realized there was nothing there, nothing human that is. Thick with rage, tunneled through with sharpest hate, pierced only with darkest of understanding this Kylo Ren was powerful in ways not known to Ben, but to say he was human would be a grave mistake. Kylo Ren was no more human than the dead earth he stood on. A gust of wind met blood and fog washed over Kylo Ren, and his mask fell from him as if struck by lightening. The smoke cleared and so the face of Han Solo could be seen. Clean from the ash, eyes warm, and unforgiving.

Ben froze in his place, unable to move. Han Solo stepped closer, the trappings of Kylo Ren disappearing to the sight of the old jacket and pants Captain Solo had been known for. A bare hand not shaking, but dyed with sadness reached for Ben’s cheek.

“You are forgiven.” The word barely reached Rey’s own ears before the lightsaber in her hand flew from her and landed it the open palm of Ben. Ignited, the dangerous consume of hot blade tore through the air, but avoided the man before Ben. A raised hand brought the ash from the ground and like a great storm swallowed the world whole to the pained scream of a forgiven son. It seemed to go on forever until the vision disappeared and all was left came in the form of a bested lost offspring and a saddened orphan.  

      

 


	64. Part 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a vision. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song – falling by blackbear x Trevor Daniel

Unspeaking became the language of the night as Ben and Rey broke for camp. Tents prepared with a small fire between them, Ben went to bed first while Rey remained close to the flame a moment longer. Questions raced through her mind, but like being stuck in mud she was unable to answer any of them. Was that really Han Solo or just some phantom of the darkness? Was this place trying to tell both her and Ben something or was it all a trap? Crying from somewhere far away caused Rey to let the questions go. Alert, with her hand on her weapon the cries of baby reached her ears again. Standing up Rey faced the direction she thought the cries were coming from, but then they stopped only to pierce the air again from somewhere else.

 _Another vision_? Rey considered the idea, but as soon as she did the cries stopped. There was no baby here. Catching her breath she put the fire out and entered her own tent.

 

 

When Rey woke up after what must have been only a few hours of sleep it was to find a quiet and contemplating Ben outside her tent. His tent stowed away and pack at his feet Ben sat on the ground in front of a fresh fire. He hadn’t slept well at all.

Rey left her gaze on him a moment longer before tending to her own tent. At first there was a shock in the Force, one seemingly to rivet in Rey’s direction first and then there was a child’s cry. Rey gasped before staring in the direction of the noise as Ben came to his feet. This cry was all too familiar as it was one Rey had heard almost every day for so many years. The cry rang out again, this time ending with a ‘no’. Like fire in the souls of her feet Rey ran for the child’s voice, her weapon out, and Ben behind her.

“Rey.” A warning ripped from Ben and then sounded in the Force as well. He was pleading with her to stop running, but she didn’t. When Rey turned the corner it was to find herself braced against an onslaught of a Jakku sand storm. Dust fell to the earth like water, blurring her surroundings, but not enough to completely miss what was transpiring in front of her. A small child being pulled away, the scream piercing the gust of wind. Rey ran for the child, but no matter her speed it was no use the child vanished leaving Rey to stand over a mound in the desert.

The storm paused, the night swept over the sands and so stillness became the nature of this place. Rey peered down at the mound below her only to find a grave.

 

 

When Rey felt a hand on her shoulder it wasn’t enough to shake her from a clinging stupor that was only just beginning. Overcome with the will to get out Rey shrugged the hand and took off into the darkness of the maze. Left, right, she wasn’t following the Force, she was running for her life with Ben calling for her. The maze, either out of pity or a desire to entrap, released its stone hold to the night. Grass beneath Rey’s feet with two crescent moons above her the Jedi doubled over and vomited on the damp ground.    

 


	65. Part 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey make it out of the maze, but both know there is more to come. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - New Place to Begin by khai dreams

At first, Ben’s inclination was to reach for Rey, but knowing the possible outcome of that move was her just running away, he kept his hands at his side. Churning pain, the likes of which made Jakku a paradise, bruised the Force and demanded every attention Ben was capable of possessing. It had been years since he’d felt anyone else’s pain such as this. Marred with crackling emotion, the Force became a blur until there was only Ben and Rey. When the Jedi collapsed to the ground Ben was there too and when the moment came that Rey was able to stand she did so slowly. Catching Ben’s hand, she didn’t let go even when it became his purpose to re-enter the maze and claim the items they’d left behind.

In the darkness, the duo navigated with ease remembering every turn they’d taken and more importantly every turn that would be needed to get back to the open field they’d just left. Once outside there was an agreement to leave the maze behind them and venture further into the field. With thigh-high grasses and a short stone-made wall the only things to speak of it wasn’t long until the maze was far enough behind them to forget about it until morning. Neither of them reached to make a fire, as Ben guessed correctly Rey would want nothing to do with anything that could stir up the vision she’d just escaped from. Instead Ben left Rey to the tall grasses while he fixed her tent and laid out the thin pad she used as a bed.

Rey’s face, touched in moonlight as she watched the sky above, counted the stars as she did when she was young and had a nightmare.

“What is this place, Ben?” She whispered when Ben finished and took a seat beside her.

“I don’t know.” An answer, just as lost as he was.

“But, I don’t think we can leave until this place lets us.”

Two-hundred and five, Rey lost count of the stars after that, but it was enough time to garner her will and reach for Ben’s hand again. At his fingertips or wrapped in the Force uncertainty brewed. Rey wondered, if she left for the tent behind her would he follow? Almost as soon as the question reared Rey stomped it out. Just because the sun went down, just because they both shared in horrific visions, didn’t mean he was no longer her enemy. The presence of that fact and all the brutality it brought dredged more emptiness inside Rey than she thought bearable. Pulling closer to Ben, Rey rested her head against his shoulder. At first, a trill ran through her, like she’d done something unspeakable, but then all calmed and she fell asleep.         


	66. Part 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet up with a couple of familiar faces. This story opens up moments after episode 8 ends and follows the continuing journey of Kylo Ren and Rey up until episode 9. Each part will be third person from either Kylo Ren's side of the story or Rey's. Come for the music, stay for the story.

Song - end (stripped.) by Jeremy Zucker

In the distance, scattered by blades of tall grass, light danced. Bleary, but still golden the flames beckoned Ben from his resting place. Glancing down at a sleeping Rey, Ben gently nudged her. No words passed from the woman’s mouth even as she opened her eyes to catch the same light Ben noticed. A quick hand and Ben touched his lightsaber close to his side. Nodding to Rey, she confirmed she also had a weapon on her. Together the duo stood up, parted the grasses, and continued until the field gave to a clearing with a divot in the earth and a single, brightly burning fire at its center.

All around was darkness and the shuffling of grass as it swayed with the breeze. Slowly, like waking from a dream, two figures appeared standing next to each other. The first to freeze and grab for his weapon, Ben lowered his head, a coiling storm already quickly growing. Blurry and incomplete in ways Rey couldn’t perceive by her eyes alone, the Jedi felt through Ben who stood before them.

“Han?” The woman’s voice shook, but it was him, standing as if he’d never left this life. Hands on his sides with a smile mixed grimace, Han nodded to young Rey, before stealing a glance at his son. A lesser storm, one moving perpetually with unbridled regret and sorrow, it was Han who met his son’s anger with feelings of his own.

“Perhaps we should sit?” Luke, the figure standing next to Han, spoke clear as day. Han and Luke took their seats at the edge of the divot leaving Rey and Ben standing.

“This doesn’t feel like a trap.” Rey watched the figures across from her. Their patience seemed so eternal, untouchable even. Ben only response came in the form of igniting his lightsaber. The air saturated with restless fury, boundless rage, and at its eye reinvented pain, the likes of which made Han squint as if he could see every reed placed by the past and squelched by Snoke.

“I am so sorry, Ben.” It wasn’t what Han said, it was the potency; soft the Force turned, flooded in restful promise, calm in ways that made storms useless.

“You saw your future, son. You know what this all leads to.” Sincerity in Han’s voice caused Ben to close his eyes, almost taken aback in the truth.

“You, as well Rey, have seen your future.” Luke eyed his final student, urging her to take every moment lost to the vision as a solid truth.

“My future?” Rey’s thoughts turned to the vision she’d just run from, the one involving a screaming child and single grave.

“I saw-“ Rey began, but Luke interrupted.

“You’ll find the past repeats itself in place of growth.” Perplexed by the vision, Rey turned to thought.

“Consider, Rey what might happen should you cease to answer the challenges placed by the Force.” Luke’s voice, as if he’d never left touched Rey’s ears. A crack in the silence, an allowance of tears to run instead of her feet, Rey opened her eyes to find both Han and Luke gone, the fire, as well, diminished to nothing as if it’d never been there.      

  


End file.
